Fallen Angel
by Kikwoka
Summary: After S3. Arthur is finding it hard to be 'Temporary King', and Morgana has sworn vengeance against Merlin for destroying the immortal army, so soon Merlin and Arthur find themselves fighting against Morgana and her new ally, a Fallen Angel. No slash.
1. The Fallen Angel part 1

_A.N. Hello! I'm Kikwoka, welcome to my story! Just to let you know, this is set almost immediately after season 3, so for those of you who haven't already watched it, heads up for spoilers. This is a friendship fic between Arthur and Merlin – although if you really squint, you may see a slash._

_I hope you enjoy it =)_

_

* * *

_

Morgana walked through the fray with Morgause in her arms. A pair of witless guards attempted to stop her. Fools. With a flash of gold eyes, they flew backwards, smashing into the gates of Camelot. Mogause stirred ever so slightly in the witch's arms.

"Hold on Morgause," She whispered, fixing her eyes on the forest that spread outwards from the city.

_Merlin_, the name crawled through her mind and hate bubbled through after, _Oh he shall pay dearly. He shall wish he'd never been born… _She still saw it, Morgause collapsing and the blood of the cup staining the pillar. She knew that Gaius had injured her sister, but Morgana didn't care - it was Merlin's fault, Merlin had poisoned everyone against her, Merlin was the one to blame.

And then the smirk appeared on Morgana's face, the sinister grin that quieted the forest around her. _Oh yes, he shall pay, _She thought, and she knew how to make him...

* * *

Merlin groaned inwardly at the prospect of the hunting trip. It wasn't as if he _hated_ the thought of getting food via hunting - he loved meat as much as the next guy. No, it was the idea of killing animals for fun. He cursed quietly as he stumbled and the rabbit that Prince Arthur had been stalking fled. The prince turned towards Merlin with an irritated hiss,

"Why, oh _why _do I get stuck with a bumbling _idiot _every time I wish for a hunt?" Arthur cursed, throwing his hands up in irritation.

Merlin frowned, but decided to say nothing. It was not a good idea to irritate the royal prat when he was angry.

Merlin stepped on and then snapped a twig, which sent the new game (a small doe) galloping off into the surrounding shrubbery.

Arthur literally _growled_, "I give up! I officially give up! What on Earth are you actually good for, _Merlin?"_

Merlin opened his mouth to voice his angry retort, when Arthur stomped over to him and clamped his hand over Merlin's mouth. Arthur stared at the servant with venom in his eyes,

"Merlin, that was what's called a _rhetorical question, _any idea what on of those is Merlin?" the Prince mocked, a smirk appearing on his face. Merlin gave his master an extremely irritated look before nodding. The smirk on Arthur's face curled upwards some more, before he pushed the servant away from him. He proceeded to laugh cruelly as the servant tripped over a root and land on his face.

See? _This_ was why Merlin hated hunting trips. Rolling his eyes, Merlin picked himself up off the floor and looked around him. They were standing in an eerie forest. There was a blanket of silence around them, and nothing moved in the bushes or trees that surrounded them. The angry retorts died on Merlin's lips because he knew that this hunting trip was more than just an attempt to make Merlin's life a living hell.

It was the King.

Being betrayed by his daughter and then being forced to watch the tyranny she'd wrought on the land had been tough on Uther. To watch the beautiful and compassionate Ward turn on him had been almost too hard to bear. Arthur had been forced to take charge, like he had when Uther had gone mad. But the Prince was beginning to falter under the strain of being temporary King, and he couldn't wait until Uther was better.

Arthur looked at the setting sun, and decided that they would camp for the night. He ordered Merlin to get some firewood, before sitting next to a tree and leaning on the solid bark. Merlin walked away, into the trees. Arthur smiled slightly at the view above him. He liked the forest. Here, it was like he had no expectations on him. He liked only having Merlin with him too – the servant was better company than the Prince would ever let on.

For Merlin, despite his appearance, was brave – he wasn't afraid to leap into the clutches of death for Arthur. He wasn't afraid of telling Arthur his ideals, and he certainly wasn't afraid to disobey orders. Most Nobles would hate to have Merlin as a servant, but not Arthur – he liked having someone to dispute with and he liked having the counsel of someone who didn't always agree with the laws of Camelot.

The servant in question stumbled out of the undergrowth with a large bundle of branches in his arms. He grunted under their weight before dropping them in front of Arthur.

Merlin stared at the Prince expectantly, and the Prince stared back.

"Well, what are you waiting for Merlin? Do you expect them to light on their own?" The Prince jeered. Merlin scowled,

"Well, _Sire, _I was waiting for my orders - after all you tend to want to do the lighting of the fire yourself," The servant retorted. Arthur cringed, remembering when he'd first asked Merlin to light a fire. They'd returned from _that _trip earlier than expected and with Arthur one shirt less. The poor garment hadn't been fit to wear – it had turned into a jacket with an uneven slit up the front _and _scorch marks.

Arthur arranged the wood, while Merlin sat down. After a little while the wood burst into flames, and Arthur sat next to Merlin. Silence followed and darkness fell. The small clearing that they'd settled in was cosy and kept the warmth in well. As the two men lay down, the moon centred over the ring of trees, and sent a silvery light into their temporary campsite.

"Hey, Merlin...?" Arthur began, wondering how to best phrase his question.

"Hmmm?" Came a slightly sleepy reply from Merlin.

"Answer me honestly here… Am I doing well as the stand-in King?"

"Yes. But you could be less of a prat to your poor servant," Merlin grinned, earning himself a jab in the ribs from Arthur's elbow, but it was half-hearted, and that showed Merlin that he should give the Prince a decent answer. Merlin thought for a moment, thinking of the actions that Arthur had been making, "I think you're doing well – considering the fact that you're worried about your father. But I think you should listen to Sir Leon and Gaius – and Gwen even more so. She knows what she's talking about, after all,"

Arthur thought about that. It was true that he'd made some mistakes over the past two weeks, luckily Gwaine, Elyan, Lancelot or the other knights protected him and Camelot in those times.

Merlin stared into the fire, thinking about Morgause and Morgana – if Morgause had indeed died, then Morgana would take revenge. If not, Morgause would take revenge for the destruction of the immortal army.

He'd really dug himself into a hole that he wasn't getting out of anytime soon.

"What do you think Morgana and Morgause'll do now?" Arthur asked,

"Wow, someone's really asking advice tonight!" Merlin responded, laughing. Although Arthur asking Merlin advice had become more common recently, it was never more than once a day. Today, Arthur had just asked Merlin for advice _twice_ in less than ten minutes! "I think they'll want revenge for the warrior business…" Merlin stated, hoping that his statement wouldn't provoke more questions.

"Yeah…" Arthur trailed off, clearly thinking hard.

They lapsed into a thoughtful silence once more. Merlin delved into his sack and brought out some crushed vegetables in jars, "Want something to eat?" He inquired, looking at Arthur.

Arthur nodded impassively, and watched lazily as Merlin fumbled with various ingredients. Arthur was secretly impressed with Merlin's ability to squash so much into that one tiny sack. The warlock had produced quite a large boiling pot and a jar the length of Merlin's forearm. Arthur was suddenly quite glad that he wasn't carrying Merlin's pack.

The boy created a little stand for the kettle to hang from and then self-consciously stirred the aforementioned pot, which now contained vegetables and herbs.

Merlin felt the tingling feeling of someone watching on the back of his neck, but couldn't place where the feeling was coming from. Frowning uneasily, he pushed the thought to the back of his mind as he brought the soup to a boil. After ten minutes or so, Merlin poured some soup into two bowls and served one to Arthur. Arthur and Merlin stood around the fire as they ate their soup. Although the vegetable soup wasn't culinary perfection, Arthur was grateful for the warmth it brought.

A piercing shriek filled the air.

Arthur cried out and dropped his soup, desperately covering his ears. The cry pierced the smallest crevice in the wood, nothing escaped it.

It was not from the cry of a man, woman, or child. It was a cross between a howl and a screech, and it was filled with loneliness. Merlin gasped in pain. The screech was cutting through him, entering his very soul and burrowing into his mind. The pain running through him escalated until he could bear it no more. The magic in him flared outwards and then he collapsed forwards, oblivious to Arthur's worried and annoyed voice that called out to him.

* * *

Arthur watched Merlin clutch himself in pain, from wincing eyes. The sound was truly terrible, but surely not terrible enough to make his servant cry out in pain like he was. Still covering his ears, Arthur started to walk to Merlin in an attempt to calm the nearly hysterical boy.

And then suddenly a huge gust of… not wind but _energy_ blew out from Merlin and knocked the Prince over. Arthur cried out slightly when he made contact with a protruding root, but then he stared in shock as Merlin collapsed to the ground without a sound. There was just the soft _fwump_ as he crumpled on the floor and nothing else.

"Merlin!" Arthur exclaimed, picking himself up and running towards the serving boy. He knelt next to Merlin and reached out a tentative hand, cringing as the sound grew less muffled.

And then his ears relaxed: the noise had stopped. Arthur listened in wonder to the silence, and breathed a sigh of relief.

His hands moved into motion again, pushing Merlin onto his front, so that Arthur could examine him again. The boy was paler than usual, his beige face turned white, dark circles outlined his eyes and his breathing was too shallow and too slow.

Arthur frowned, questions circling his mind – What had that blast of energy been? Why was Merlin unconscious? And most of all - what had been screaming?

Merlin woke several hours later to a Prince's worried face. Said Prince slapped Merlin's face slightly as he came round. It was beyond dark now – well beyond midnight, the small clearing in which they lay was barely visible through the light of the moon. The air was close, and it looked like a fog was rolling in.

Arthur had been afraid of going to sleep – the monster that had been screaming could easily come back after all. It had sounded like a deadly creature from the sheer power of the sound – it had knocked Merlin out from a mere sound.

Merlin sat up slowly, grimacing at how stiff he felt. Most of all, however, he felt tired and strained.

"How are you feeling?" Arthur asked, though his nonchalance was marred slightly by the worry in his voice. Merlin twitched his neck, checking himself slowly,

"I hurt a little, and I'm slightly stiff, but I'm okay," He replied, before standing, "Any idea what it was that was screaming?" Merlin questioned before briefly looking around their campfire. Seeing that there was no imminent threat, he sat down once more, shivering slightly at how cold the air had become.

"No clue, haven't slept in case it attacks us – after all just about everything magical wants to kill me or my father these days," Arthur murmured, shivering as well. He had let the fire die out just in case the beast found them from the light they were giving out.

"Not everything," Merlin whispered, becoming distant. He was, of course, thinking of himself – there was no way he'd use his magic to hurt Arthur willingly. In fact, he'd kill himself before anyone could try and make him.

Arthur didn't acknowledge that he'd heard Merlin, he thought that everything magical was evil and so he wasn't shocked at the thought of all magical creatures trying to kill him.

A twig snapping interrupted his thoughts and Arthur was suddenly alert, he quietly gripped the sword that was at his belt. Merlin noticed this, and reached inside his own leather jacket for the dagger within. But before either of them could do anything, two simultaneous blasts of light hit them in the chests, and then they felt nothing.

_What the hell was that?_

_**A.N. **__Oooo! Cliffhanger, I wonder what's coming next? This is where I'd usually do review replies, but there aren't any 'cause this is the first chapter… Oh well, those of you who review will end up with a special space on my next chapter ^+^._

_Hope you enjoyed it, please review and comment, and thank you for reading =)_

_Kikwoka x_


	2. The Fallen Angel part 2

_**A.N. **__Enjoy the next chappie guys =). Christmas soon, can't wait! Just so you know, in case you're wondering why I seem to update in the middle of the night (if you're american, austrailian or a new zealander) I'm English, so I have the conventional english spelling as well._

_Slight warning for this chapter - there's very horrific (or so I'd like to think) and graphic imagery._

_

* * *

_

Arthur woke when he heard Merlin groaning beside him. His hands and feet were bound and he lay on a hard, stone floor. The Prince turned himself over, with a lot of effort, and found his nose about an inch away from Merlin's eye. He recoiled immediately, and rolled away from Merlin. The servant regarded him quietly - checking for injuries, while Arthur did the same to him. Apparently the yellow light had done nothing to actually harm them, it had just knocked them out.

Arthur looked around him. They were in a cave that spanned far in front of them, the ground sloped downwards and there was a cliff and then a bottomless chasm just beyond the it. In the center of the vast cave was an island, suspended in air. The island was made of crystal, and a broken pathway spanned from the island to the plateau that Merlin and Arthur were lying on. There was a figure on the island, but it was shrouded by misty clouds.

There was a cracking sound as the figure stepped onto the path. More crunching sounds followed, as the figure grew ever closer to the small spot of land that Arthur and Merlin lay bound upon. The figure whispered some words, its voice sounding harsh and cracked.

There was a musical whistling sound – like a wind chime. And then pillars rose out of the ground, snagging Arthur and Merlin's binds as they rose. The two struggled, but neither could escape. They were forced into an upright position, all their weight on their arms that wrapped around the pillars. They watched as the figure finally stepped upon their ground. And finally, it came into focus.

It was a teenaged girl, dressed in a plain white dress. She had pale skin – almost as pale as the clean white dress she wore. Her black hair was plaited into one long black braid, and even then it reached the floor. She stared at the servant and at the prince through glaring crimson eyes. But it was not her frightening beauty that attracted the men's attention – it was the wings.

Her right wing was beautiful and pure. It was made of feathers and shone with a beautiful white light. The very sight of the pure white wing made the two men want to bow to her; if not for the other wing. The left wing was black and leathery - a bat's wing. The leathery surface of the wing just barely covered the wing's skeleton. In places, the white bone pierced through the flesh and bloody patches surrounded the tears. The black wing had a sickening aura that was running through to Merlin's core. He could not take his eyes away from the evil thing.

"Ah," The woman spoke, her voice was strange – it sounded as though three people were talking at once, and there was a harsh edge to each word she spoke, "I see you have noticed the gift from the grand master of the heavens. This wing suits me well – don't you think?" She flapped it, as though to prove a point. The wing made a repellant shattering sound that was like breaking glass. Merlin cringed at the scent that came his way – it was the repulsive and rotten smell of the dead.

Then she barred her teeth at them, and a snake's tongue flicked out from behind them. The teeth that protruded from her blood red gums were shaped like shark teeth and they glistened with a nauseating red light.

Merin shied away from the sight, twisting his body as far away from her as he could manage. He was feeling sick – the girl possessed a magic that was beyond evil, and Merlin was afraid of it. Her eyes burned through him and turned his blood to ice. The girl laughed at Merlin, and the sound that came out was a strangled choking, it reverberated off the walls creating innumerable echoes.

This _girl_ had been the one making the inhuman sound earlier. The girl walked over to Merlin and reached out with her left hand. Merlin let out a frenzied scream at it. It was a skeleton's hand, but scraps of skin and muscle still clung to the bone. There were long, black, protruding claws where the fingernails should be. The talons were curved viciously. The bones of her arm clicked threateningly when moved, and the claws glowed ominously with a dark magical light.

"Oh, aren't _you_ a pretty one? I want to keep you," She snarled, bringing her face close to Merlin's, while the skeleton's hand trailed down his face. She cackled and dug her deadly claws into Merlin's skin, raking them down his cheek. Merlin writhed under the pain, and cold hands grasped his heart; he was afraid.

"Leave him alone, Witch!" Arthur cried from Merlin's right

The girl stopped her nails at Merlin's jaw, and wrenched them roughly out of his skin, leaving four blood-red tracks down Merlin's face. She turned to face Arthur slowly, her eyes beginning to glow a menacing red.

"_What_ did you call me?" she hissed, her echoing voice deepening.

Arthur didn't answer. He could only stare in inescapable horror. The girl grew larger, and larger and towered over him. A black stain spread from the corners of her eyes and began to grow, plaguing her skin. Her eyes stayed free of the black mark that was growing; glowing red orbs that hung in darkness. Her tongue flicked out of her mouth hungrily, and she hissed. A grey smear spread down her white wing, which shrank, while her sinister black wing grew larger and larger.

Soon it wrapped around the pillar that Arthur was attached to, forming a tent of sorts that shut out all light. All he could see was a pair of scarlet eyes that bored into him through the blackness.

* * *

Gaius frowned. Where on Earth had his bumbling young Ward gone? Merlin and Arthur had gone for a simple hunting trip, that was all, so why hadn't they come back yet? It was definitely not going to be a successful trip - not with _Merlin _there. Merlin was the King of getting in Arthur's way on hunting trips, so what had delayed them so long that they'd been gone for one and a half days?

Gaius shook his head, and dispelled his frown. Whatever was happening to the two of them, the great warlock Emrys would find a way to save himself and Arthur.

Gaius fingered his necklace, as he always did when he was worried about Merlin. The necklace itself wasn't glamorous but perhaps that was why Gaius loved it. It had been a gift from Merlin the day he'd slain Nimueh. It was a wooden disk with a simple leather cord that ran through a hole in it. The disk had an ancient Egyptian symbol on it – the Ankh. Merlin had seen it on the cup of life, and knew it symbolized eternal life and the life-giving power of the sun. He'd carved it into the wood and then given it to Gaius, in the hope that the ankh would keep Gaius out of life-threatening danger.

Of course, it was only a symbol and Merlin hadn't expected it to work. It was mainly just a gift of thanks to his mentor.

Still, however modest it looked, Gaius wore it in his every waking moment – he'd feel distraught if it broke – like his link to Merlin had disappeared.

Little did he know, that that link would soon be cut.

* * *

"Arthur!" Merlin cried frantically. He struggled in the bonds that held him to the pillar. Terror pulsed through him with every heartbeat. The sharp, rotten smell of the dead was stalking towards him, and the harsh cracking sound of the wing seared through him. He felt his life-blood flowing down his cheek, and the lesions that sliced down his face stung. But he didn't care.

He felt it, down in his very core. He _must_ save Arthur.

"Arthur! No! Oi you, witch, go away! Run away! Disappear!" Merlin roared, hoping to tempt away the 'witch'

Her wing moved slightly, and the bone arm shot towards him, stretching with a vile popping sound. It grabbed him by the neck, and one claw pressed into his neck.

_Hush Emrys, _The girl's voice whispered seductively into his mind, _I shall not kill your beloved Prince Arthur. After all, I have much more exciting plans for both of you…_

Arthur was frozen in panic. His mind was telling him to run, but his body wouldn't move.

"I am no witch, mortal," The girl snarled, her voice low and quiet.

"Arthur!" He heard Merlin cry, and he wanted to call back. But his voice wouldn't come out. He struggled in vain against the bonds that bound him to the pillar. The girl giggled, pressing her body onto his, and resting her right hand onto his chest. The hand was beautiful; it looked nothing like the skeleton hand that had scratched Merlin. The skin was silk, so smooth that Arthur wanted to stroke it. The other, tainted hand suddenly shot out of the foul Wing's barrier… in the direction of Merlin.

"Hey! What are you doing!" He demanded, suddenly finding strength in his voice. The girl looked down on Arthur - she was taller since she'd got angry.

"I am no witch, Arthur," She growled almost playfully, her layered voice getting louder, "I am First Angel of the Ninth Division, I serve under Archangel Michael,"

Her eyes narrowed, "At least I was until the Grand Master of the Heavens decided I wasn't fit to be an angel, and cursed me to walk upon this Earth,"

Her black face contorted into a mask of sheer fury, and for a brief moment, Arthur pitied the angel.

"The _beloved_ Grand Master of the Heavens, _gifted_ me with this _beautiful _form. Now no creature will love me," The Angel cried, her voice becoming livid. She stared deep into Arthur's eyes – panicked blue meeting enraged red.

And then she was gone, light returned to Arthur's eyes. He released a frozen breath and relaxed his body. Then he turned his gaze to Merlin, only to see the angel's back obscuring his view.

Merlin screamed and all peace shattered.

The Angel's forked tongue glided over the stripes that she'd cut into his face. Her black saliva ran into the wounds, contaminating his blood.

She turned her head ever so slightly to look at Arthur, and smiled wryly.

Merlin shuddered and slumped, his head lolling forwards.

"Arthur Pendragon, before you enter the world of pain, you should know the name of your torturer," She smirked, "I am Elvira, servant of Lucifer and Nyx. You fear me, and rightfully so – for you will live here in pain. You will be in agony here and you will die here, away from all light of day,"

Arthur's breath, which had been coming in panicked pants, evened out. He closed his eyes for a moment before staring Elvira in the eyes. He glanced quickly at Merlin, who was only just conscious. He was shaking his head at Arthur and mouthing "No,". Arthur tuned his gaze away, and peered into Elvira's eyes, that were wells of blood.

"No." He stated. It was not a denial, it was an order.

Elvira smiled. And then she struck out.

_**A.N. **__Wow! That turned out to be more suspenseful and horrific than I intended… Anyway, I tend to update quickly if I get loads of reviews/alerts/faves =)_

_Thank you to those who added this story to your alert =)_

_Now time for review replies – hehem. (I don't pick favourites, I just tend to write enough to satisfy what I get from the review._

_**Tori-Lee-Ri**__ – My pleasure! I'm glad you found it exciting, and I'm happy that I made your day a lot better – your review made mine better, so we're even ;)_

_**ruby890 **__– Yes Arthur is taking his stress out on Merlin, but he does also shove Merlin nowadays (though not usually as spontaneously)_

_**Emachinescat **__– I hope this chapter is to your satisfaction =). By the way, is there any special meaning to your name? I like it very muchlies XD_

_**TheTerribleTwos **__ - Thank you for complimenting my writing style – it's mainly due to the fact that I refuse to have the same adjective in a chapter more than twice :P. Thank you for the favouriting – and I'll never get tired of seeing people write 'please update soon!' cause it means that my story's appreciated._

_**Alina Storm **__– I'm intrigued as to what exactly this machine was… It probably did sound like the shriek – just imagine a sound that will most definitely make your ears bleed, and you'll be there =D. I was really nervous about writing the banter – I'm not very good at dialogue, and I was afraid that I wouldn't get the balance between sarcasticness, humor and mocking…_


	3. The Fallen Angel part 3

_**A.N. **__It's quite funny how many people referenced this to 'Supernatural', when I've never actually seen the program ;)_

_You may also have noticed that I have changed the name of the two previous chapters. Do not worry, that's all I'm changing =), it's because I have decided to write this story in a series of 'episodes' much like the actual program. There will be 3-5 parts to each episode, and I'll try to complete one episode a week (though that might be pushing it)_

_Okay, without further ado – lets move on to part 3 of this particular episode._

_

* * *

_

Even the bravest of men would scream when faced with the Fallen Angel Elvira.

As it happened, Arthur not only screamed - he thrashed about, trying to flee from Elvira. Elvira pounced, her fingers tense and rigid. Her clawed hands dug into Arthur's shoulders and her mouth touched his. Lips connected, and soon Elvira was kissing Arthur. Blood ran down Arthur's shoulders from where she was digging her talons.

Elvira threw back her head and laughed at Arthur's shocked and outraged expression. "I am akin to the devil! Did you think that I would not lust for man?"

She fixed her gaze upon Arthur's, they stayed there, frozen until Elvira pulled away.

She licked the blood off her talons seductively, before walking off. With a wave of her hand, the ropes that bound the men and the pillars that they were bound to disappeared. As did the pathway to the crystal island. Elvira stood on the cliff top for a moment. She looked at each of the boys in turn and winked, before disappearing.

Arthur crawled to Merlin, not used to having his limbs unbound yet. Merlin was conscious, but only just. The claw-marks on his face were bleeding profusely and his blue shirt was becoming caked in blood. Arthur wondered for a moment why the 'Angel' had licked the wound, but decided to ignore it – he had more important things to worry about.

There had to be some way of getting out. Surely there was some miracle, hidden passage that the Angel hadn't thought of?

"Merlin, are you alright? You look terrible," He inquired, trying to lighten the mood.

" 'm 'kay," Merlin mumbled, his eyes drooping. Arthur frowned; the wounds to Merlin's face were obviously more serious than Arthur had originally thought.

He tore off a section of his tunic, ignoring the irritated sound that the servant made when he heard the tearing sound,

"Oi! 'm go'n t' hav' t' fi' tha'!" (Oi! I'm going to have to fix that!) He grunted, not able to move his face too much because of the pain it caused.

"Yes you are, isn't that going to be fun!" Arthur teased, not really concentrating on what he was saying, he was focused on keeping Merlin conscious,

" 't's noh!" (It's not!) Came the irate murmur. Merlin look at Arthur intently, but made no attempt to move. Arthur dabbed at the sticky wound with the cloth, managing to remove most of the blood. Merlin gasped in pain, but didn't cry out, which secretly impressed Arthur quite a bit.

Merlin sighed and his eyes drooped some more, almost closing.

"Hey!" Arthur yelped before slapping the servant on the other side of his face, "No falling asleep!" Arthur leaned in closer to Merlin, examining the wound. He shook Merlin's shoulders roughly, and the servant's eyes cracked open once more. Arthur sighed in relief.

The Prince let out a pitying whistle; the wound was at least an inch deep, and it was secreting a thick puss, as well as blood.

Arthur frowned.

"-thur…" Merlin whispered, his voice quiet. Arthur looked at the servant, waiting for him to elaborate, "Here, I 've 'ome b-ban'ages," (Here I have some bandages,) Merlin reached into the pocket of his coat and pulled out some scraps of cloth.

Arthur wiped the wound again, and then put the bandages on the right side of Merlin's face. The wound was bleeding so profusely that the cloth stuck onto Merlin's face without any assistance required.

Merlin let his eyes close, he was in pain and he was exhausted. His head slumped and his clenched hands relaxed. Arthur shook the serving boy to try and wake him up, but it was no use. The boy was asleep.

Arthur sighed, his friend needed Gaius, that much was certain.

Suddenly there was a rattling sound and a torrent of rancid water tumbled down from a hole in the ceiling of the cave. Arthur frowned. Since when had there been a hole there?

But sure enough, there was a cone of light falling from the ceiling. Arthur went over to the light, his frown becoming more pronounced. It was a perfect circle – not something nature could have created. But something else told that to Arthur more than the shape of the hole – there was a little girl with a bucket peering in.

The ceiling was too far away for Arthur to be seen, but he suddenly knew exactly where he was.

He was in the catacombs of Camelot.

* * *

Elyan, Gwaine and Gwen sat in the Hallway of the Kings discussing a particular missing prince. Uther's throne was empty, the house of Pendragon quiet. There had never been a time such as this; not once had the house of Pendragon been so weak. The king's mind was addled, his son was missing and his daughter had turned on the city of justice.

The long stone hall was dark and night time had fallen a long time ago. Lancelot entered and the two looked up at him hopefully. Lancelot shook his head without a word, dispelling the hope in the two knight's eyes,

"Where _are_ they?" Elyan whispered, "We've searched all of the neighboring villages, forests and lakes. We've even searched the entire city but there's no sign of them,"

"We haven't searched everywhere…" Gwen breathed softly, "There is… one other place we could look," She looked at Elyan pointedly.

"No…" He realized, "No Gwen, we can't go in there…"

Gwaine looked at the brother, and then the sister, and then back again, "What?"

Elyan didn't look at him, "Gwen, you _know _what's down there better than anyone! You _know _the risks,"

Gwaine perked up, "Risks? I like those,"

Lancelot glared at him, and punched him in the arm,

"What?" Gwaine exclaimed, "I'm just saying that it sounds like fun!"

"This is no _joke_, Gwaine," Elyan announced, his voice rising in anger, "There is an ageless evil in there, always listening, always waiting," He looked around the circle, "It would be utter foolishness to enter that unholy place,"

"But Arthur could be there!" Gwen shouted, "We know Arthur, if he wasn't in some kind of danger then he'd be here by now!"

"But going in there would mean certain death, Gwenivere!" Elyan roared

Lancelot stood abruptly and began to walk towards the door, "Where is this place Gwen? I'm going to bring back our prince," He called over his shoulder before stopping. He looked at each of them.

Gwaine stood and walked over to join Lancelot, "Gwen, come on tell us where to go," he coaxed,

"The catacombs," She said quietly,

"It's a fool's errand, we don't even know for sure that Arthur and Merlin are there," Elyan declared, his voice harder than rock.

"Why is he so uneasy Gwen?" Lancelot asked, wanting to clarify everything before he went to his possible doom.

"There is a legend of the catacombs," Gwen began, her voice softening as she began her tale…

* * *

Arthur grunted, gripping the wall more tightly. The light had been shut off once more, but a strange panic had settled into his bones – all the legends about the catacombs were true.

Merlin sat up, suddenly awake and saw Arthur hanging off an overhang about ten feet above Merlin. Arthur shifted his hands slightly, and tried to reach another hand-hold. His reach wasn't quite long enough and he returned his hand to where it had been. Merlin rubbed his eyes - surely he was sleeping?

"Not that I care or anything, but is there any particular reason why you're hanging off a wall?" He asked delicately, trying not to surprise Arthur,

And failing spectacularly.

Arthur gasped and tried to turn around, taking one arm off the wall. It's said that in climbing, one must keep three limbs on a wall and never be surprised – so it wasn't shocking really that Arthur fell off the overhang and onto his buttocks.

He cried out, and grasped his behind. "_Merlin!" _He bellowed,

Merlin raised his hands in an attempt to make friends, as the Prince stomped towards him with a metal object in his hands.

Merlin shut his eyes, waiting for the object to come flying in his direction.

But it never came, the Prince sat down heavily beside Merlin and sighed.

"We're in the Catacombs of Camelot," He stated sadly, expecting a horrified gasp from Merlin, and getting none. The servant just stared at him, cocking his head slightly,

"Is that bad?" He inquired, wincing slightly when he opened his mouth.

"Yes, _Mer_lin, it is very bad!" Arthur exploded, sudden rage bubbling through him, "The Catacombs are the most dangerous place in all of Albion!"

"Then why build them?"

Arthur stared at Merlin, not believing his ears. He knew the boy was an idiot, but had he really never heard of the legend of the Catacombs? Arthur sighed and then prepared to tell the legend that he had learned so well,

"Long ago, when Camelot was just a baby…"

* * *

Merlin sat in silence, awed. The tale was frightful and now he was a part of it. He had listened without speaking a word, fearful of what was going to happen next, and now he knew.

He knew what had happened here nearly seven hundred years ago. He had never known that the Great Dragon could achieve such a thing.

He shook his head, that was not important now. He stood and then stumbled. He'd lost a lot of blood, and now his damned body couldn't keep up. Arthur grabbed Merlin by the arm to keep the boy from falling.

They said nothing to each other, they just gave solemn nods before running off.

"Not so fast serving boy," Came the layered voice that they had come to dread. "I do not want you to leave,"

Elvira stood behind them both, smiling her sinister smile.

A smoke crept from her feet and spread, chasing Elvira's prisoners. A man grew from the smoke, his untouchable face screaming in agony. He reached forward, clawing at Merlin's feet.

He should have felt afraid; he should be drowning in it.

But it was not fear that fell into every inch of his body - it was pity.

_**A.N. **__Wow, that took me a while to write -_-'_

_Hope you guys are enjoying Christmas holidays, I went skiing today (I'm in Switzerland at the moment). Happy holidays guys, I'll update soon._

**_Hoofs Tails Gal - Thank you for taking the time to review this twice! Yeah, that's why I think Merlin hates hunting - it may just be the fact that Arthur keeps on yelling at him =). That's the vibe I get from him, especially with the unicorn. I can't actually write a story without changing perspectives, it's hard to get the whole picture otherwise. (what's a limp!Merlin fan?) If it's putting the main character into pure evil situations, then I love doing that =). I'm glad you found it creepy - that was the overall vibe I was aiming for =)_**

_**MerlinandArthurLover - **I'm glad you think so =) (I agree with your name - I'm the same ;) )_

_**ncis-lady - **I'm a bit of a sucker for the boys as well (hence the fic) But I also love angsty situations involving them both. I have actually never seen Supernatural, but I'm learning a lot about the plot from all these references in my reviews ;)_

_**coymelody - **=), there's more heart-pounding stuff to come, mwahahaha!_

_ **lunaprinc3ss - **I know what you mean about the torturing stuff - I find that angsty situations like these really bring out the characters' true intentions. Plus I just love messing with them ;)_

_**Emachinescat - **Thanks for liking my villain - I've got a lot planned for her =D. You'll just have to read on and see, now wont you ;). Cool story for the name, I just piled some random letters together for mine - I always forget which number's at the back of my name otherwise ;)._

_**ruby890 - **Don't they always get out? I have got a little plan though - hopefully it'll work =)_

_Thanks guys, see you soon!_


	4. The Fallen Angel part 4

_**A.N. **__Okay, beginning a new chapter. Hope you enjoy =)_

_

* * *

_

_Long ago, when Camelot was just a baby, an Angel watched the progress of the city with envious eyes. She was jealous of us humans who could do whatever we wished, and have no one to lead us._

_But she hated us for another reason: She was in love with one man who lived in the baby city._

_But the man was a mortal and had no interest in the immortal angel, for he already had a lover that was the one he wanted to live with for the rest of his life._

_Driven by jealousy, the Angel did the only thing she could think of: she caused a natural disaster that killed the man she loved._

_The man was so pure that he was immediately called unto heaven. But the Master of the Heavens knew of the Angel's brutal act and he scolded her. She was locked up, unable to see the man she killed and loved. From her prison, she cursed the man, and the rest of mankind. She was livid with rage, and cursed mankind. She began to hate the man, and so she thought she'd make him unhappy._

_The woman that he'd loved was an evil person; she had killed before. The man knew of this, but loved her anyway._

_With her powers of manipulation, the Angel caused the man's lover to kill again. After two years of this, the Angel ended the woman's life by causing madness to fall upon her._

_The Grand Master of the Heavens watched this with sadness, but could not overlook it. The Angel loved the heavenly realm, so the Grand Master banished her to Earth. The Angel hated Camelot, so the Grand Master locked her within it._

_But most of all, the Angel adored the sun, so the Grand Master imprisoned her in the Catacombs of Camelot, doomed to prey upon the foolish men that come within._

_It is said, however, that the Grand Master's power is weakening, that the Angel has been seen walking in the outskirts of Camelot._

_And any man, woman or child that comes into contact with this Fallen Angel, is doomed to death._

_

* * *

_

Merlin crashed into the wall behind him and Arthur.

Elvira muttered some words, and fire surrounded her. Merlin heaved himself onto his feet. Elvira's crimson eyes flared gold, and the two men were flung to the ground, snakes wriggled up from the dust on the floor and became binding ropes on the men.

"So you know my story now, Arthur Pendragon?" She sighed, she knelt beside him and stroked his blond hair, "The man I loved was a Pendragon, you know? It is _his _fault that I'm stuck in this place,

"I _want _retribution for this curse. And just look at my luck – his own kin stumbled close enough to my lair for me to take him,"

She fixed him with a sad smile, and for a moment Arthur could see the Angel within her. For a moment, she was pure – her feathered wing blinding.

And then that moment passed, and Elvira became the twisted, fallen Angel once more. She stood and walked to Merlin, sitting beside him.

"Not only the First King's kin, but also his serving boy – I shall have fun with both of you," She laughed, leaning close to his face and breathing in his scent through her perfect nose. Her forked tongue slithered along the bandages that covered his right cheek. Merlin grunted, his entire body convulsing as much as the binds that held him allowed.

"_Alysan mec!" _Merlin whispered, his voice so quiet that Arthur couldn't hear him. The bind on his wrist came free. He hit Elvira's face away, and she roared in pain. She stood, and anger came off her in waves.

The ceiling collapsed and Lancelot, Gwaine and Elyan jumped into the catacombs. Gwaine landed on Elvira, crushing her white wing.

Elyan rushed to Arthur's side and freed him from the binds, while Lancelot rushed to Merlin's side. A blast of energy blasted outwards from Elvira and Gwaine was flung away. But now no one was bound, and Elvira was losing energy. She screamed, the piercing shriek from that first day hitting the five men. And then she was gone.

Disappeared.

Lancelot sighed with relief and then looked at the serving boy with worried eyes. The bandage was now dyed a crimson-black colour, from the blood and Elvira's saliva. Merlin's brow was fevered, and his eyes were unfocused.

"Arthur, what's wrong with him?" Gwaine asked, coming to stand beside Lancelot. Arthur shook his head, indicating that he didn't know.

"We should get out of here before that devil comes back!" Elyan muttered, eying the room around him with suspicion.

"Um… I don't know about you guys, but I didn't plan this far ahead…" Gwaine sighed, rubbing the back of his head guiltily,

Lancelot shared a sheepish look with Gwaine, indicating that neither of them had planned ahead, "I tend to just charge in without thinking," Lancelot admitted,

Arthur looked at his best knights and groaned, "Now Elvira just has more of us to torture!"

"There's a tunnel from the catacombs to Camelot that we can take," Elyan suggested. Merlin, who had been listening to this conversation, groaned,

"Wh-at's…the…cat'h?" (What's the catch?") he stuttered, his wound in agony again.

Everyone looked at Elyan expectantly, "It's…only a rumor but…" he began, his voice weak, "There's something there for sure – no one who's seen it has lived, so we don't understand what it actually is,"

Gwaine laughed, "Well, doesn't that sound fun!"

Lancelot focused his attention on Merlin, and offered the boy a hand, "Come on Merlin, we'll get you to Gaius as soon as we get out of here,"

Merlin took the outstretched hand and heaved himself up, wincing as he did so. Whatever Elvira had done to him, it wasn't going to wear off any time soon.

He stumbled forward a couple of steps and the regained his balance. He gave the worried men a lopsided smile and then motioned for them to move on.

With Elyan leading the way, the four knights and one serving boy cautiously moved onward. They found a hidden tunnel, concealed an outcrop of rock. Arthur cursed when they found it; obviously he hadn't been looking hard enough.

* * *

Gaius and Gwen sat in the Physician's chamber looking worried. Gaius was gripping the ankh with a trembling hand,

"Gaius, it's not certain that they're in the catacombs! They could be anywhere," Gwen remarked frantically, her voice obviously lying.

Gaius looked at Gwen flatly, "I can tell when you're lying, Gwen,"

Gaius stood, and began to pace, looking for a book on one of his many shelves. Finding it, he brought down the heavy tome and slammed it on the table. It was an old book, with swirling spirals patterned on the front.

It was named _The betrayals of the Angels _and it told of all the Fallen Angels that existed.

* * *

Merlin, Arthur, Gwaine, Lancelot and Elyan reached a circular chamber with a huge vase in the middle. To Merlin, the vase gave off an uneasy aura it looked like it was overflowing with darkness.

They didn't stop and ran onwards. But as Arthur and Merlin reached the opening into the new hallway, a boulder fell from the ceiling. They were trapped.

"No!" Arthur screamed, banging his fists on the new wall. The knights on the other side did the same thing, but the boulder wouldn't shift.

Arthur felt something from behind him, pulling him towards it. He turned around to see the vase. The vase was simple; just orange clay. But it was shaped beautifully, and it was as tall as Arthur's waist. He stepped towards it, his hand outstretched.

Merlin's blue eyes followed him, "Arthur! Don't touch it!" He warned, his voice stronger than it had been in the large chasm.

But Arthur wasn't himself anymore, he was rapt with the desire of touching the vase. The need haunted him, penetrating his mind.

With two hands, he grasped the neck of the vase. His image blurred for a moment, it was as if there were two Arthur's, and then it was sucked into the vase. The solid Arthur collapsed and then a cruel laughter filled the air. A skeletal hand gripped the edge of the vase and it was followed by another, beautiful hand.

Elvira heaved herself out of the vase, and sat on the rim while smoke curled ominously around her. "Well, well, well," She smirked, "I didn't think that this would go so well," Merlin stood in shock, what had Elvira done? Why had Arthur collapsed?

Just what was that vase?

He stood still, waiting for Elvira to move,

"This vase is the seal that the Grand Master of the Heavens made me," Elvira sighed, sadly patting the brim of the vase. She looked Merlin in the eye.

"My soul resides in this vase – that is why I cannot move out of the catacombs. And now… Arthur's soul is within this vase as well," Elvira explained, her voice taking on a cruel but happy edge. She was triumphant – she'd captured Arthur, after all.

Merlin gritted his teeth and stepped gingerly towards the vase. His mind was circulating with plans that he kept on discarding – what on Earth could he do?

"There is only one way to free Arthur, Emrys. You must empty the contents of the vase," Elvira whispered, the black smoke curling towards Merlin. A smoky hand grabbed him by the ankle and pulled him towards Elvira.

"But if I do that, you'll be free as well!" Merlin cried, his face screwing up in anger – how dare she trick them like that?

"Yesss…." Elvira hissed, her black tongue licked her lips. She was going to win, wasn't she?

"Come, come, Warlock – I am not the most patient person in the world. Perhaps I should just keep Arthur to torture for all of eternity?" She smiled maliciously. She reached inside of the urn and suddenly Merlin could hear Arthur screaming.

"What'll it be, Emrys? Will you choose to free both of us, or none of us?" Elvira smiled, before she disappeared into the urn.

Merlin groaned and gripped his head. He began to pace, before focusing his attention on the jar.

"_Astrice!" _He cried, and the vase fell onto the floor and cracked. Elvira's high pitched, sinister laugh filled the air. She flew out of the remains of the vase as smoke and flew through Merlin.

As she did, all of his energy drained, and he felt himself falling into darkness.

"Merlin!" Came Arthur's tired but worried voice. There was an infernal crashing sound, and Merlin's eyes closed.

* * *

"How is he Gaius?" Lancelot asked, his voice taught with worry. Gaius prodded Merlin's face some more before nodding.

"He's alright. There's some strange black contaminant in the wound, but it doesn't appear to be life threatening. He should be alright after a day or two of rest,"

"Gai-us," Merlin mumbled, coming round, "Gaius, she escaped. She's gone, gone!"

Gaius frowned, and leaned over Merlin, placing a cold cloth on the boy's feverish brow.

"Who, who's escaped, Merlin?" Gaius probed, sitting on a stool. The next word that Merlin spoke, sent chills racing over the old man's spine,

"Elvi…ra…"

* * *

Arthur and Merlin stood on the balcony that oversaw Camelot. Merlin had told Arthur everything that'd happened after the Prince had been sucked into the vase. Well, everything except the references to 'Emrys' and magic.

"…I had to free you. Camelot would never have recovered," Merlin moaned softly, placing his head on his crossed arms that leaned on the banister.

Arthur patted the man's back awkwardly, "Then why do you still sound guilty at yourself?"

"Because it's _my _fault that a psychotic, fallen Angel who wants to destroy mankind is released!" Merlin shouted, wanting to get it out, before wincing as the four stripes on his face stretched a little too much.

Arthur eyed them wearily, it hadn't been easy to watch his servant in so much pain – he'd only seen it once before. Merlin never seemed to get injured, well, barring the time he'd got poisoned or when he'd come out with a wound from the knights of Idirsholas. He'd only been injured twice in _four years _so it wasn't surprising that this had been odd and slightly hard for Arthur.

Sighing, Arthur pulled the serving boy into a headlock, "No need for such a down look – I'll just kill that 'Angel' and we'll be free,"

Merlin struggled under the Prince's grip, "I hope you're right," He muttered, annoyed.

* * *

_**A.N. **__Done! That's the first episode finished – did you like it? If anyone can think of some extra things to do and stuff, then I'm all ears =)._

_Review Time!_

_**Emachinescat – **__Thank you for being such an avid reviewer – it really inspires me to write more! I think she's a cool villain too – I basically just combined all the characteristics that creep me out, and then exaggerated them. I especially don't like skeleton hands – eep! __Yeah, you have a good Christmas too, although I'll update on Christmas day as a sort of present for all my readers =)_

_**Lunaprinc3ss - **__I am actually going to include the devil in later episodes somehow =) I think it'd be cool, but I'm going to have to be careful, aren't I? Sorry, not too much torturing, I shall endeavor to do some more in later episodes ;)_

_**MerlinandArthurLover – **__See, I updated! Thanks for saying you love this story – it really really means more than I can say (to use a Merlin phrase ;P )_

_**HoofsTailsGal – **__Again, thank you for the lovely review, I figured that may be what a limp!Merlin fan is. And yes, I am one – though I like tormenting all of the main characters that I like =). Yep, Elvira can manipulate smoke – she is part of the darkness after all. Anyway, I just thought it looked cool ;). The answer to the licking will come eventually, believe it or not it is a plot device and not just me being mean to Merlin =O. Hope that this chapter answers to your speculations though =)_


	5. A Union Between Two Evils Part 1

_**A.N. **__Well, my time of rest is over (plus, I'm bored) so here's the next episode =)_

**A Union Between Two Evils**

**

* * *

**

Morgana strode quietly through the cave. She was angry, she'd never been more angry in her entire life. Morgause lay almost lifelessly by a wall; her breathing was shallow and slow. Morgana eyed her beautiful sister with unease, how could a simple spell from Gaius have injured her so much?

But it was no matter, for Morgause was no longer in danger, besides, Morgana now knew what to do.

Chuckling almost soundlessly, Morgana raised the hood of her crimson cloak and left the chasm.

* * *

Merlin yawned while carrying the tray up to Arthur's room. He crossed the familiar hallway and made his way up the spiral staircase.

He entered the chambers of the Prince with a flourish, setting the tray down noisily and opening the curtains. The bright sunlight hit the Prince's pillow, where said Prince woke angrily,

"Rise and shine, Arthur!" Merlin called shamelessly, "Breakfast is served!" He grinned and then proceeded to lie out all of the clothes that Arthur would need for the day ahead.

Arthur groaned and moved slowly out of his comfy bed, before sitting at the table where his tray was set.

Merlin stood beside the table, waiting for Arthur to finish his breakfast so that Merlin could take the tray back to the kitchens.

"How's your face, Merlin?" Arthur asked as he tucked into the meal in front of him.

"It's been better," Merlin replied placidly, feeling an odd sense of déjà vu.

This set of events was becoming routine, Arthur didn't even get angry any more at being woken so abruptly. And he always checked whether Merlin's face was alright or not, Merlin's answer was always the same, however, and it was beginning to rile Arthur.

"Merlin, I want you to ready the practice field – I need to practice my skills now that my Father is coming back to the throne," Arthur ordered, fiddling with a spoonful of porridge.

"Yes, sire," Merlin responded, smiling slightly at the mention of the King coming back to the throne.

Yes, Uther was 'better', he'd come to terms with Morgana's betrayal in those long weeks of time off.

As for Merlin, well, he wasn't happy to have Uther back at the throne – but he was cheered by the fact that Arthur wouldn't be so under stress anymore. The Prince had been a lot more relaxed since Uther had said that he was coming back, and Merlin was just happy the Prince wasn't in his foul mood anymore.

Merlin smiled slightly, wincing when his wound stretched, and began to walk out of the room, taking the empty breakfast tray with him.

"Oh and Merlin," Arthur hollered, stopping the Serving boy in his tracks, "You will be the target for me this time," The Prince smiled, his grin the grin of the devil.

Merlin groaned – take that back, he didn't prefer this Arthur _at all!_

_

* * *

_

Morgana entered the forest clearing, sat on a rock, and waited. The forest was quiet, as if holding a breath and waiting for the evil to enter that place. The autumn leaves were falling, spiralling down through the air in a celestial dance. There was a small break in the canopy here - the sky could be seen. Morgana didn't have to wait long; after mere minutes an eerie smoke entered the clearing.

The smoke gathered and collected together, forming a figure.

The figure hardened, and soon Elvira was standing in front of Morgana. Elvira was looking as sinister as ever, her skeleton arm completely in view because of the skimpy black dress she was wearing.

The previously beautiful and pure white wing was stained a mouldy grey colour, and the feathers were falling off, leaving bloody patches. Her black wing was more menacing than it had been since the time in the cave; it had grown blood-red talons, and the leathery surface of it was covered with veins.

"Greetings, dear witch associated with the night," Elvira purred, her crimson eyes narrowing. Her voice had changed as well, it was deeper and less layered,

Morgana bowed, afraid to talk. When the Fallen Angel had entered the clearing, Morgana had felt fear ooze through her very being, filling every tiny recess so that now the witch was deathly afraid. The angel seemed to radiate death - the falling leaves were withering, and dying and they landed on the ground burnt and shrivelled.

Elvira laughed, "Morgana, you need not be afraid of me – I am your kin after all. Now tell me, dear… _sister, _what is it that you seek?"

Morgana pressed her lips together at the word 'sister', she decided to simply not answer the question – she knew that Elvira understood what was happening,

"My, my, my, you don't know how to ask for something, do you?" Elvira snarled, abruptly becoming hostile. A dangerous looking smoke curled off Elvira, as the rage within her overflowed.

"I'm sorry, my kin," Morgana muttered, her green eyes fixating upon Elvira's

Elvira calmed and waited, her black tongue flicking out and tasting the air.

"I wish to destroy Arthur's manservant, Merlin," Morgana whispered, her voice enraged, "He destroyed my plans for Camelot; he emptied the cup of life!"

Elvira nodded, "Why did you not release me when you had control of Camelot?" She snarled, "I had to resort to _using _man! How disgusting – your race is something that should only be eaten, and only feel pain!"

"Don't misunderstand me, Elvira the Fallen One, I don't trust you – I only want to destroy Merlin, as my power alone is not enough," Morgana retorted, feeling wrath and fury sear through her entire being.

Elvira laughed at that, the sinister sound echoing off the circle of trees, "Very well, Morgana, I shall help you destroy Emrys – I already have a plan in motion,"

* * *

Merlin screwed his eyes shut as the horse with a particular arrogant prince carrying a lance stormed towards him. Merlin raised the ring in his hands high enough so that when the horse passed him, Arthur hooped the ring onto the lance.

Merlin groaned, gripping his face – it had been a week since the devilish angel had clawed his face. Luckily, though the wound was deep, Gaius' medicine had ensured that the wound wouldn't scar, but that didn't mean he was going to have fun while the wound healed.

It was healing frustratingly slowly, and it had baited Merlin into trying to learn healing magic. Of course, when he'd suggested it to Gaius, he'd been shot down quite spectacularly.

A sudden pain gripped Merlin, burning through him and consuming him with it. He gasped, falling onto one knee and grasping his stomach. His eyes shut, and then he was sinking, falling into the fray, descending into chaos.

And then it was gone. And he was fine.

Well _almost _fine, as right at that moment, a metal cup came flying through the air and hit him in the head.

Ah yes, better behave this early in the morning – Prince Arthur was _not _a morning person.

* * *

Morgana frowned, "Who is 'Emrys'? I want you to kill Merlin, not this Emrys person…"

Elvira smirked, and the canopy above them cleared of all birds, "Merlin and Emrys are one and the same – the same person. The druids have a prophecy about the remarkable Emrys, who will help the once and future king unite the kingdom of Albion,"

Morgana cocked her head, and then began to think, "Merlin… there's something more to him than meets the eye, isn't there?" she muttered, thinking aloud,

"Yes, my beloved kin, there is," Elvira stated, before reaching her soft and human hand out to Morgana, "Come, I have an idea on how to kill Merlin and Arthur, so that we both may take our revenge,"

Morgana looked at the hand, and then at Elvira's beautiful face. There was hope in her eyes – perhaps vengeance would come for her at last.

* * *

Uther looked at the document in his hands with concern. Sir Leon stood in front, waiting for the King's verdict.

Merlin and Arthur stood in the hall as well, their faces solemn. Uther looked at them and sighed,

"Arthur, you must go and erase this pestilence in a small group – to take many would alert the sorcerer of your presence. Ah, yes take Sir Leon with you, " Uther ordered, thrusting his hand outward in order. Merlin and Arthur bowed and exited, walking as fast as a walk would allow them. Sir Leon also bowed, looking very nervous he followed behind Arthur and Merlin; listening quietly to their conversation.

"You don't think it could be Elvira or Morgana, do you?" Merlin muttered to Arthur as they walked out. Arthur pressed his lips together – a sign that he though so.

"I want to be ready to leave at dawn," Arthur murmured in reply, leaving Merlin's question hanging. Sir Leon nodded,

"Sire, how long shall we be?" He questioned, worried about the task ahead. Arthur eyed the shaky and patted him on the shoulder,

"Sir Leon, you needn't worry so calm yourself. We will ride at first light, bring whatever you'd like – I expect that we'll be gone a long time," Arthur comforted, staring Sir Leon in the eye.

Merlin nodded and walked off, tensing in apprehension – if it was Elvira, what was going to happen?

And Morgana still wanted revenge, it was going to be a tough journey. He didn't want to see Morgana – he knew that Arthur and Uther wouldn't be able take it. For Morgana had betrayed everyone, and if he hadn't poisoned her then perhaps she wouldn't have betrayed them.

The morning light rose from the hills beyond the city of Camelot. Its soft rays pierced the night sky, turning the blackness into light.

Three horses stood in the courtyard, their saddles full of supplies. Their riders stood in a small circle, discussing various matters.

Sir Leon stamped his feet from cold and anxiousness. Inside he was reeling, the cold of the day reaching inside him and making him afraid.

He was so scared – what if Morgana was the enemy? Sir Leon had always feared the King's ward – she was powerful and wise. She held very high expectations of justice, and should anyone cross those expectations she became truly violent.

He didn't want her to see him, he'd broken her expectations so many times before.

Someone patted him on the shoulder, it was the serving boy, Merlin. Sir Leon frowned, the boy was a nobody – not even a noble, why should Merlin be less afraid than he?

To Sir Leon, Merlin was a strange boy – he'd accompany Arthur to death, and nobody knew why. Sir Leon had often talked to Gaius about it in passing, but Gaius was at a loss about it himself. The knight gave the boy a small smile and then turned to his steed.

The three men mounted, and galloped off into the countryside, hoping against hope that neither Elvira nor Morgana would be there.

Of course, they were riding to a trap, and it would have consequences that no one could foresee.

_**A.N. **__there, that's finished =) it took me a while and all the swapping between places was just annoying._

_This is your Christmas Present, guys – please enjoy =D_

_Yay, review time,_

_**Emachinescat – **__Yay! Thank you for your continued reviewing of my story – it really is so considerate of you!_

_**coymelody - **__=S I hope different isn't a bad thing! Glad you're enjoying it though, and I'll try update quickly, when possible. Thank you for the review!_

_**lunaprinc3ss – **__Hmmm, cool idea – but would the badass devil really pop into the human realm just to see how an angel is doing? I'd have to be ridiculously careful with the devil anyway – my descriptive capabilities aren't great after all. ;)_


	6. A Union Between Two Evils Part 2

_**A.N. **__Sorry for the long wait – I have exams coming up, read the A.N. at the bottom for further details, if you wish._

_

* * *

_

The three men rode quickly through the dense forest. The forest floor was littered with leaves that provided a soft blanket for the horses' hooves. There was a shadow creeping through the forest, a dark stain that neither of the men could quite put their finger on. A few of the trees were rotten and dying, and their trunks were caught in the trap of some wasting disease.

They were close.

Sir Leon shifted in his saddle slightly, feeling adrenaline fill his veins. Merlin, who was riding behind him, smiled comfortingly. Over the past few hours that they'd been riding, Merlin had done this several times. Sir Leon couldn't help but feel that Prince Arthur was… more honest with Merlin – and Sir Leon was interrupting that.

The sun was beginning to dip beneath the treeline and Arthur frowned. He let them ride for a little while longer, before the sun was truly gone from sight.

He dismounted, and signalled at the others to do the same. Merlin sauntered off to gather fire wood while Arthur and Leon sat on the floor, making a ring of stones for the fire. Arthur eyed Leon suspiciously,

"What's wrong, Sir Leon?" He asked, one eyebrow raised in question.

Leon fiddled with a piece of dirt for a second before answering, "Merlin… he's confusing,"

Arthur stared at Leon for a moment before throwing his head back and laughing, the booming sound echoing off the rotting trees and displacing some birds.

"Four years, and you've only just noticed?" Arthur snorted, "He's an idiot!"

Leon grinned and then tried to smother the expression as Merlin came back through the forest. Arthur took one look at Merlin – with his dirt smudged clothes and slight vacant expression – before sniggering.

It wasn't long before Sir Leon joined in, leaving Merlin with a dumbstruck expression on his face that only made them laugh harder.

_€Merlin§§§ (This has nothing to do with the story, I'm trying to create a line break)_

They woke to a heavy mist the next morning. Unable to delay their journey, they rode through it, shifting nervously in their saddles on the way.

After a few hours of riding they reached a cliff.

It was high, far too high to see the top. A thorny, green plant clung to the cliff face and its tentacles slithered ever so slightly over the rock face.

Merlin, Arthur and Leon dismounted, frowning. Merlin crouched by the cliff, taking a thick green branch in his hand. Arthur swung in a circle, uneasily.

"Ow!" Merlin cried, clutching his hand. Arthur and Leon turned, frowning. Merlin got to his feet and stepped backwards for a couple of steps.

His hand had a thorn in it from the plant, "Watch out – that plant can move," Merlin informed them, his voice strained from pain.

As if to prove a point, the plant began to move – flittering about sinisterly.

"My, my, if it isn't my half-brother," Goaded a horrifyingly familiar voice – Morgana.

She stalked into view, emerging from the mist like a spectre. Her black hair was as smooth as ever, and it rustled slightly with her every step. She was wearing a low-cut, white dress with a bright red cloak. She stepped closer to them with grace. Arthur roared, and had to be restrained by Merlin,

"Arthur, no! She'll kill you!" he warned,

"Listen to your manservant, Arthur. Although…" She paused, as if in thought, "You'll die anyway,"

A gust of wind blew them away; Arthur and Leon hit the wall, while Merlin managed to stop himself,

"_Emrys_," Morgana whispered, her voice blowing towards him on a breeze. Merlin froze in horror – who had told her?

Elvira appeared from behind Morgana, and fixed Merlin with a frightening grin.

"Argh!" Arthur cried, "What the hell is this plant?" Merlin swung round to see Arthur and Leon bound by the plant, being dragged backwards into the cliff face. Merlin cried out and began to run towards them. But when he took his first step, his legs gave way and he crashed to the ground.

Arthur and Leon watched in shock, the thorns of the plant piercing them. And then they too felt tired. Arthur's head dipped and the Prince fell into unconsciousness.

Merlin struggled to his feet, thoughts rushing through him. He was going to find some way of saving them.

And all the while, the plant dragged them further and further into the wall.

Leon's eyes were dimming and soon he too would lose consciousness. He saw Merlin struggling to his feet.

_He's never going to save you, _A voice at the back of his mind screamed.

Haze was circling his eyesight. Leon watched in shock as Merlin struggled to his feet and grabbed Arthur's arm, pulling him out of the reed's grasp. He clawed the tentacle away from Arthur, who slumped to the ground. Merlin cried out in concern, only to be swept off his feet by the plant. Thorns pierced his flesh and he began to be dragged along with Leon into the wall.

_See? I told you! Merlin will never trust you as much as he trusts Arthur, _The voice in Leon's head sneered, laughing at his pain.

It was always like this; those close to him weren't really close to him at all – he found himself jealous of those who had friends, because they were always the strongest people.

He was weak.

He couldn't even save the future King – not like Merlin, who could do it so naturally and selflessly. It wasn't surprising that he didn't deserve to be rescued. His eyes began to drift shut, thinking of the Druids that had saved him from eternal rest.

What a terrible way to repay them.

Merlin's eyes met his, and something in the boy seemed to wake up. His body jerked and twitched, and the very essence of his being awakened. Merlin's legs found the floor, and muscles twitched. Merlin struggled towards Leon, who was staring at the serving boy with utter shock – was he being saved?

Merlin's leg slipped in a bloody puddle created by the lesions from the thorns. And suddenly Leon was willing Merlin to escape, pleading the boy to find a way to escape.

Merlin grabbed his arm and began to tug Leon away from the wall – even though his leg was already swallowed by it. Merlin gasped, his face filling with pain as the strain ripped more thorns through his chest.

But then Leon was free, falling to the ground in freedom. He reached out to Merlin, who was now being swallowed by the wall. But he couldn't move – the thorn's effect was strong. He felt his consciousness slipping, and his eyes rested on Merlin's face.

He was smiling, his face the epitome of peace. Leon's consciousness tunnelled inwards, as he watched Merlin be sucked into the cliff wall.

* * *

Gaius dropped a vial of black ink and cursed, watching as it created a black stain on the old tome that lay open on the desk. He dabbed at the mark half-heartedly, knowing that nothing could remove the stain and keep the book intact. The old physician picked up the book and examined it.

He groaned when he saw the title – it was the book he was currently reading; 'The Betrayals of the Angels', and he had just stained one of the few pages based on Elvira.

Gaius began to read the page, trying to make some sense of the words – and trying to discern the ones splashed with ink.

_Elvira was one of the most honoured angels in all of heaven – she served directly under the mighty Archangel Michael. The legend states that she tricked the man she loved unto death in order to love him in the afterlife. After being locked up as a consequence for this, she then lashed at the woman closest to the man she loved (King Harold II Pendragon) in jealousy. The woman she targeted (a witch named Zefira) was manipulated to kill many people before taking her own life. Many people believe that this witch's actions began the tensions between the people of the Old Religion, and the people of the New Religion that have now turned into the Old Religion being outlawed._

_Elvira was cursed to roam in the Catacombs, unable to move out of the borders of the caves beneath the noble city. It is said she awaits the arrival of the mighty Emrys, and that she wi-l –sk h- -ss-ce, -he –ll - s-l-. L-e-d h- i- th-t s- w-ll ki- - -h-uld - -fu- - h-_

The rest was indiscernible, but Gaius knew that something would happen to Merlin if he didn't find another text. But that wasn't going to be easy.

There were only two copies of the book in the entire kingdom of Albion.

* * *

Arthur groaned and sat up, clutching at the grazes on his skin from the thorns. He looked around him and spied Leon spread-eagled on the floor.

The Prince slowly got to his feet slowly, moaning slightly as his muscles protested. He crawled silently over to Leon, gasping as the piercings on his body stretched with the movement.

Leon flipped himself over suddenly, "Merlin!" He cried, as he came to consciousness. Arthur frowned, had something happened to the foolish manservant of his?

Arthur hear Leon catch his breath, the Knight suddenly pointed at the wall.

"Sire… it's Merlin…" He whispered, his blue eyes wide.

Arthur turned around, following the other man's gesture. What he saw made his insides reel with horror.

Merlin's hand was sticking out of the wall, limp and lifeless; it hung there in the craggy cliff face, and it too was slowly disappearing.

Merlin was disappearing.

_**A.N. **__Wow! That took me ages. I'm currently doing work for mock exams that start on Wednesday, so I'm not going to update very regularly for a while._

_It's all right though – you've got a nice cliff-hanger to ponder over =)_

_**TaintedxIllusion – **__Hello! Thank you for such kind words. I have no idea what Supernatural's like, but I may check it out sometime for reference on cool creatures I could use. Although… not until I'm stuck for ideas or else I'll copy things, and you'll just get a crappy Merlin version of Supernatural. I like the 'destroying Merlin' thing too, but I shall do some episodes where he doesn't actually get injured =O_

_**Emachinescat – **__Sorry for the long wait! (Really sorry =(! ). Thanks for the kind words (as usual), you really brighten up my week ^_^_

_**XxSailorWinchesterXx – **__Again, sorry for the late update… Buuuut Thank you for the very kind words!_


	7. A Union Between Two Evils Part 3

_**A.N. **__I am doing my English revision __**wink,**__**wink.**_

_**

* * *

**_

"How did this happen Leon? Merlin wasn't caught in the vines like we were!" The Prince questioned harshly, pacing and running his hand through his hair. Guilt was bubbling through him, like heat bubbles through lava. It was eating away at him – if he hadn't brought Merlin with him, then the Serving boy wouldn't be trapped behind a cliff that was now as solid as rock.

Sir Leon looked down guiltily, "He pulled us out sire, I saw him free us,"

Arthur cursed and threw up his hands in irritation, "I _knew _it! That idiot doesn't understand consequences!" He pulled his fingers through his hair once more, sighing in irritation.

"Well, well, Arthur! Where on Earth is Merlin?" Came Morgana's cruel voice from the base of the cliff. Her eyes twinkled in evil pleasure – she was enjoying every moment of this.

"Where's that devil that's supposed to be with you, Morgana?" Arthur returned through clenched teeth.

"She's seeing to Merlin, the boy needs to be taken care of after all," Morgana bragged, her face was smug and her eyes were glazed over with pleasure. She suddenly glared at Sir Leon, her eyes flaring a molten gold. Sir Leon was flung backwards.

He hit the ground with a thump; unconscious.

Arthur's eyes followed the knight, horrified, "What are you doing Morgana?" He cried, rushing to his comrade's side.

Morgana paid no attention to the question, shrugging it away, "Have you never questioned your serving boy's uncanny ability to identify magic, Arthur?" she asked, fixing the Prince with a cold mossy glare.

Arthur's mouth flapped open as if to answer, and then he shut it, wondering. Her words hit home, after all there was the instance with the troll and the goblin. Merlin had known what the creatures really were. Morgana stepped towards him, stalking through the misty forest like an ethereal spirit,

"Have you never wondered why he's always around the aftermath of every magic instance that you've ever been involved with since he arrived?" Morgana continued, drawing ever closer to the Prince. Arthur's brow creased as the words she was saying hit home – just what was she implying?

"And have you never puzzled over his mysterious persistence to follow and protect you?" She finished, pacing around Arthur slowly.

"I suppose not – his actions are careful around you," She sighed, stopping in front of Arthur, staring him in the eye, "But last year, every plan I hatched and every scheme I devised wasn't enough. He blocked me at every corner, preaching how magic wasn't a bad thing, how I should accept Uther how I should wait for _you_ to become King. Odd, isn't it?" Morgana's voice wasn't sure anymore, she sounded lost – as if she too were puzzling over the mysterious Serving Boy's behaviour, over his strange habits.

Over his unfailing loyalty that was stronger than any other knight's.

* * *

_Drip. Drip. Drip._

Merlin gasped in a ragged breath. Elvira smiled sadly at him, her black hair falling onto Merlin's chest strand by strand, as she leant over him watching his face.

Merlin was lying on a round, stone table and his shirt was torn to shreds. A long pike stretched from the chasm's ceiling to just above Merlin's chest, where a sinister black liquid dripped from its tip onto Merlin's skin – right over his heart.

_Drip. Drip. Drip._

Merlin's eyes opened slowly and Elvira smiled, her black lips pulling themselves upwards in happiness as though possessed.

"What… are you… doing?" Merlin gasped, through slit eyes. Evlira simply stared at him, her crimson eyes boring into him,

"_When all of the Old Religion seems doomed, he shall come. The Land that was shadowed with doom shall exalt in thy coming, Lord Emrys" _Elvira whispered as though enchanted, her eyes were unfocused and her voice was monotonous, the layers of it harmonizing.

"_Thou shalt commeth unto us as a second messiah, the one who shall unite the Old and the New Religions. Thy task is great, and yet thy end shall come before ye has finished," _Elvira finished, her eyes focusing, and centring onto Merlin's eyes.

"That prophecy was created by me, long ago – when I was still an angel," Elvira sighed, almost looking sorry that she had doomed this fate upon Merlin, "But you must save _me _first, you must rescue _me_, Emrys,"

And then Elvira's face transformed, her mouth widened and her sad smile turned into a demon's mouth. Fangs pierced through her gums and stretched out of her mouth. Blood dripped down them, from piercing the gum. Her eyes raked over Merlin's limp body, and she licked the blood off her new fangs.

_Drip. Drip. Drip._

"I wonder what the blood of the greatest magician of all time tastes like," She wondered, her head drawing close to his neck. She closed her eyes and opened her mouth wider, clamping her jaws over his skin.

Merlin jolted and groaned, but couldn't move. After a long draught, Elvira let him go, and pulled her head up, and throwing it back to face the ceiling.

"Beautiful…" She whispered, and then she snapped her gaze back to Merlin. A black liquid suddenly trickled out of her eyes and she sniffed the black tears running down her face. She screwed her face up in sadness, and Merlin stared in utter shock as the very being he'd begun to fear sobbed her heart out.

She grabbed a fistful of his hair and pulled his head up, drawing her own close to his face.

"If you can save all of the Old Religion, then save me as well!" She cried, her crimson eyes pleading with him.

_Drip. Drip. Drip._

The black liquid soaked into Merlin's chest creating a dry, black stain right where his heart would be. Merlin twitched in pain with every drop; it felt as though the liquid was dragging his soul down into hell.

Elvira had ensnared his soul, he was prey to her malice.

* * *

Arthur stared at Morgana in disbelief – just what was she saying about Merlin?

Morgana pawed at the ground with her foot, "I don't understand why would a mere serving boy would be so adamant to protect you,"

"He's an idiot, that's why!" Arthur finally yelled, "Now if all you're going to do is turn me against my friend, then can I go? I _really _need to get Merlin out now," Arthur concluded sarcastically.

Morgana frowned, "Only on one condition," She glared, "You must get past me, Arthur,"

Without any warning, she thrust her hand out, screaming "_Astrice!" _with a golden flash, Arthur felt a force hit him in the stomach and he was flung backwards.

"How about we spar 'brother' just like old times," She gloated, her eyes watching the prince slowly get himself to his feet. As Arthur watched, Morgana thrust her hand forward. Muttering in the language of the old religion, she drew a sword from a crack in the air. Prince Arthur stood and looked at his half-sister.

He took a deep breath and his eyes centred. _Enough thinking about that idiot, Merlin _He thought, _If I don't go rescue that fool, he really will die._

Arthur drew his sword, and drew up a lungful of air, calming his nerves. Smiling slightly to himself, he ran forward and lunged at Morgana.

Morgana parried, and thrust out at Arthur. He dodged to the side, thrusting his sword at Morgana as he dove. They sparred for a few seconds, their blades clashing with harsh sounds.

They drew close together, locked for a moment by their swords. Arthur grit his teeth and began to push Morgana slowly backwards; overwhelming her with his strength. Morgana tripped over a root, distracted, and went tumbling to the ground.

Arthur stood over her, the cruel weapon in his hand ready to take life. And then her eyes shone gold once more, and the world slowed down. She stood and brushed herself off, before taking her sword.

Gold flashed, and time resumed once more. Arthur gaped at Morgana who had seemingly just teleported. And then he shook the shock off, and soon they were locked in battle once more.

Arthur groaned as he was pushed back, away from the cliff. And then another sword joined his. Sir Leon had joined them.

In the damp dew of the air, came the smell of metal from clashing swords. Morgana was at a clear disadvantage, with the two knights bearing down on her. Sir Leon gave Arthur a look as he parried Morgana's strike.

The look said for Arthur to leave him, and Arthur got the message. Morgana jumped in for an attack again, and Sir Leon held her off. Arthur smiled and dodged around Morgana's graceful sword, running towards the cliff-face.

Morgana roared and attempted to follow, but was cut off by Sir Leon.

Glaring at him, Morgana raised her blade; brandishing the object savagely.

"You will regret that, knight," She snarled.

And then they were locked in battle once more, with Arthur running desperately towards the cliff face.

* * *

_**A.N. **__Geez that took me forever! I've finished my exams now (whoop!) but I am going to start revising for my next batch in about a month's time._

_I've decided to do a part of the story each week, so next week's will be the final part of this episode =)_

_Reviews!_

_**CJaMes12 – **__Yo! Thank you for the kind, kind words =). I was hoping the angel'd be horrific, but I fear she may get a bit monotonous… ah well._

_**Charliieee – **__Thank you! I'm honoured =)_

_**Hrhfanficlover – **__Thank you for the kind words _

_**XxSailorWinchesterXx – **__Thank you, and it's no problem – sorry I took such a long time…_

_**MerlinandArthurLover – **__Thank you for another review! Sorry the cliff-Hanger was evil, but people may get bored if it's not a cliff hanger! Yeah, I know what you mean about school -_-'_

_**Emachinescat – **__Thank you again for the continued support =) Sorry, I haven't updated soon, you must be cursing my very web-name (hangs head in shame). Thanks for the very kind words – and the exams have gone really well ^_^. Sorry again for taking ages to update…._

_**TaintedXIllusion – **__I was really trying to extend the length of my chapter, but I also thought that it'd be interesting to see what Sir Leon might think =). Please may you tell me what spelling errors I've made? I'm doing this to increase my writing ability, so I'd like to know so that I can improve. Also I'm English, so colour is spelt that way for me –and grey instead of gray ;)_


	8. A Union Between Two Evils Part 4

_**A.N. **__Jeez, I didn't intend my hiatus to last that long _ sorry! I shall get writing now! _

_Truth be told, it was my birthday last Thursday and I decided that I'd give you guys a present – a chapter!_

_

* * *

_

Frenzied feet thumped upon the ground, their owner searching frantically along the cliff face. Arthur stopped for a second, panting heavily. Where the hell was the entrance?

Then he noticed a shimmer along the rough rocky surface of the natural wall; something was hidden there. Arthur walked slowly up to it, curiosity filling his every cell. He reached out his hand, expecting to touch a solid surface. Instead, his hand went straight through the wall.

Arthur smiled: he'd found it! He walked straight into the wall, feeling as though he'd stepped through a shower. On the other side was a wooden corridor. Torch lights lit up the wooden walls at regular intervals. The corridor was made of twisting vines, winding themselves around each other, until every root was indiscernible from the others.

Arthur took no notice of how similar the roots looked to the plant that had taken Merlin. Nor did he notice the way the roots moved ever so slightly when he did.

* * *

Gaius frowned; his ward had been gone for nearly two days. That in itself wasn't that bad, but Gaius had a foreboding feeling. There was something that he was missing; something that was slipping beyond his grasp: it was slimy and thin, and it wriggled away from him every time he tried to grasp it.

Gaius shrugged away the feeling – Merlin always managed to pull through someho-

The pendant that Merlin had given him abruptly snapped in two. A thick, black sap seeped out from the two halves.

Gaius' heart dropped and froze over in fear. His stomach gave a sickening flip as he saw the zigzagging line between the ankh's comforting shape. The black sap overflowed and poured over the table, dyeing everything in black.

* * *

Arthur heard Elvira laugh, and he slowed down. He had reached the end of the corridor, and there was an opening into a dark cave.

He saw Elvira and a table; and on that table was a limp body belonging to…

Merlin!

Arthur stopped himself from running straight to his servant – he was going to be clever about this. Elvira turned around, and Arthur held his breath.

Smoke curled towards the entrance to the hallway, it slithered past the opening, and it observed Arthur.

_Come in, Pendragon, _it whispered menacingly. Arthur spent a moment in shock, closing his eyes against fear. And then he stepped out into the rocky cavern. Elvira turned, and the sight of her made Arthur's skin crawl.

The left side of her face looked as though it had been eaten away. All that was left of her once gorgeous left-side of her face was bone.

He could see the globe of her skull, and every one of her teeth. Muscle and, in places, skin still clung to her face; as if trying to cover it. Arthur could see the socket of her eye, and observed the way the eyeball curved round into her face.

But her eye was the most scary: it was completely black, and a gloopy black liquid dripped over the crimson-tinted bone of her skull. Where the left and right side of her face met, blood dripped continuously. It was slow, but Arthur could see the skin being slowly eaten away. Elvira groaned and threw her head back as a chunk of skin was ripped away. Blood was flung on the floor with the movement.

When Elvira brought her head back down, Arthur stepped back slightly by instinct. Her eyes had changed.

Their red irises had become a pale blue, and the pupils had become slits. As Arthur watched, skin grew back over her face, blood was expelled from her wound in an explosion that splattered crimson liquid over Arthur's face.

Elvira smiled with her electric blue eyes, "I apologise for being so unaccommodating, Arthur Pendragon," She whispered.

Her voice had changed too, it had somehow become even colder; and she no longer had more than one voice echoing her voice.

Arthur turned his attention away from the Fallen Angel, and instead focussed on the limp servant on the table.

Arthur could see Merlin's colourless face, the boy had a strained expression. His torso was bare, and scrapes from the plant's thorns covered his stomach in wounds.

He was so still.

Arthur's mind reeled in fright: Merlin's chest was barely moving!

Elvira followed his gaze and smiled sadly, "I guess he wasn't as strong as I wanted him to be," She sighed, sounding faintly disappointed,

Suddenly she groaned and gripped herself in pain, "Wha- Horus! Why are you-?" She cried, before flickering in and out of existence. She screamed, the bloodcurdling shriek forcing Arthur to cover his ears.

"DAMN YOU EGYPTIAN GODS!" She roared, clutching at herself.

* * *

Gaius paused in his chant, _"Deore scieppend ge__ā__ra! Beorgan Merlin fram d__ē__ofol, ac gestillan hine fram __ā__cwelan!" (__**A.n. **__Read end note for further details)_

A white light shone over the ankh, and suddenly Gaius could feel a strong presence all around him. A falcon cawed and the light grew warm like sunlight.

The strong light temporarily blinded Gaius and then he heard a regal voice call out to him in a language he had never heard before.

"_Shukran jazilan, Satalqa Merlin wa sa'ada Merlin,"_ (_**A.N. **__again, read end note)_

A piece of papyrus floated down to Gaius as the presence faded.

On the papyrus was a symbol of an ankh and a picture of a man with a falcon's head, his head was side-ways but his body was square onto the picture. Gaius looked at with slight unease – had he just summoned something that he wasn't supposed to?

* * *

Merlin was drifting, no, that wasn't right. Merlin was _sinking_. He couldn't move or speak or open his eyes. He was trapped within his own mind.

He descended slowly; the movement was only just noticeable, but as time went on, he grew colder and colder.

Whispers. Disconnected sounds reached his ears in broken snatches. _Where am I? _He whispered inside of himself.

Merlin was dying. He could feel himself disappearing into the fray; parts of him were being lost.

But slowly.

Too slowly.

Agonisingly slowly.

"Merlin," called a heavily accented but kingly voice, _"Rayba mich…" _The voice spoke in a strange language, but Merlin could suddenly understand it.

"_Merlin, doubt is not good – do not give in to your doubt and fear, understand?"_

Merlin couldn't answer, the voice laughed kindly,

"_You must free yourself from this, Merlin! I was called by Gaius the Sorcerer, be glad of his assistance, and of the symbol of the ankh!"_

Merlin groaned, trying to answer the voice,

"_Ah, that is good, move! Elvira has greatly corrupted and wounded you, but you must rise out of the ashes as a phoenix and assist the Prince Arthur,"_

Arthur! Merlin realised that the prince would obviously be a fool and try to help him,

"The…idiot," He muttered in a strained voice

"_Ha, ha! Yes the prince is a fool, and unfortunately you must guard that fool – so rise! Assist him, or he shall disappear!"_

Merlin's eyes opened, and he faded out of the voice's realm.

* * *

Arthur had no idea what was happening. First Elvira had starting cursing some gods from a place called Egypt, and then a very bright (but kind of warm) light had shone, causing Elvira to scream even _more _(how was that possible?)

And _then_ Merlin had started talking to himself, and groaning.

And now Merlin lay with his eyes open and unfocused.

Arthur was confused, but at least Merlin was alive – he had been worried, but he seemed okay now.

Elvira screamed once more and then she flitted out of existence. Arthur grinned and ran over to Merlin who still lay strapped down to the table, and then his grin was wiped straight off his face.

Merlin's eyes had closed once more, and he was panting in shallow breaths. But that wasn't what drew Arthur's gaze: Merlin had a black stain on his chest that had formed into a pentagram; a five pointed star: the symbol of the devil.

And around that pentagram was a coiling serpent that was eating its own tail: the Ouroboros. Arthur looked at the symbols that were omens by themselves, together… they could be deadly.

Sir Leon came running, yelling about something trivial. He saw the Ouroboros and the Pentagram on Merlin's chest and cursed profusely. The serving boy was in trouble.

* * *

The corridor that lead outside was now deadly. The vines that made up the corridor had begun to move, thorns forming on their barky surfaces.

Arthur strapped Merlin to his back and drew his sword. He could feel his servant's fever through the layers of clothes on his back, Arthur knew that Merlin was hovering on the edge of life and death; one wrong move and he'd have to find a new servant.

Arthur grit his teeth as rage swam through him. He'd been too caught in the moment before to feel anything but the excitement that adrenalin gives. But now he'd had a break, and he was livid.

How dare Elvira do this to _his _manservant? Merlin was defenceless, helpless, what kind of creature was she, to be able to do something as terrible as this, and not feel a shred of remorse?

Arthur felt the rage bubble and hiss through his entire being as he though of that witch. First she'd clawed into Merlin's face, causing him pain and illness, and now she'd cursed Merlin with two of the most feared signs in history. Merlin had done nothing to deserve this – not only had the boy saved his and Leon's lives, but he was just… innocent. He didn't even like killing animals in a hunt, _why_ would anyone want to injure or hurt someone so pure?

_Sorry Merlin _Arthur apologised mentally, _This is my fault._

Arthur began to walk into the corridor, his sword raised. A roar of rage and remorse escaped his lips as he ran towards the exit, his sword flashing as he went.

* * *

Gaius sat with his head in his hands, looking absolutely defeated. Arthur had just explained the events of the previous days to him, Gwaine, Gwen, Elyan and Lancelot. Merlin lay on the bed, his eyes scrunched up in pain. He had begun to cough up blood on the journey back to Camelot; now he was a lot better, but his life was at great risk.

Uther had been unsympathetic, of course, saying that Arthur could just find himself a new servant. The other knights had been kinder, especially after Sir Leon had told them of the bravery of Merlin.

But to Arthur their sympathy was meaningless – he didn't need sugar-coated words of pity, he needed Merlin to come in and wake him up in that obnoxious manner, he needed Merlin to talk back to him and for him to listen to him and reply in an honest way.

Heck, he even needed Merlin to call him a prat.

* * *

_**A.N. **__Jeez, that took me way too long -_-'_

_About the spells and stuff earlier. The first bit that Gaius is saying is in Old English, but probably very wrong – please don't penalise me for the fact that the grammar etc. is awful =)_

_So anyway he roughly says "Precious gods of yore! Protect Merlin from the Devil, and stop him from dying!"_

_And the God-type thing says stuff in VERY inaccurate Arabic, he says "Thank you very much, (I) find Merlin, and (I) save Merlin" Or that's what I wanted him to say, but there was no word for 'I' that I could find, so I missed it out :'(._

_Then the next thing he says is "Merlin (duh!)" and "Doubt not"_

_Reviews!_

_**Emachinescat - **Yeah, I bet you were considering PMing me again! I'm sorry, I didn't feel like doing this, and I haven't seen anything Merlin __related in a while because mum deleted all of them from our Sky box :'(, this meant that I was't very inspired to do anything, I am very very sorry and guilty! It was your stories, though that made me want to write again, however, so thank you =). Sorry for leaving you in suspense all that time! Glad you like Elvira, I just hope she doesn't get repetitive!_

_**The Darkness Of Your Fall **(previously Lunaprincess) **- **How do you change name? (not that I want to, I'm just a little curious =P ) Thank you for reviewing, and for your continued support of this story - it has really helped =)_

_**Tainted X Illusion - **Ahh! Another English person, konnichuia! (wait... that's not quite right...) Glad you saw no mistakes, those things are the banes of my existence! It's good to see other people's points of view, which is why my next episode may be liked a lot by you =) _


	9. Falsely Accused Part 1

_**A.N. **__I am inspired. This episode is probably going to be my tying up lose ends, and internal conflict – so don't expect as much suspense as the last chapters, okay?_

_**Falsely Accused Part 1**_

_**

* * *

**_

When Arthur entered the physician's chambers, Gaius was dabbing at Merlin's sweaty brow. The physician didn't acknowledge the Prince's presence; he was entirely focused on Merlin. Merlin shifted in the narrow bed, groaning. Pain marred his features, and sweat and illness plagued his body.

Whatever the Fallen Angel had done was killing Merlin.

Arthur walked slowly into the room and stood beside Gaius, patting the old man on the shoulder in comfort. Guilt washed through Arthur: if he'd been more careful and hadn't taken Merlin with him, Merlin wouldn't be suffering like this.

"Ar..thur…" Merlin hissed through his teeth, his eyes opening slowly and settling on Arthur's. He stared blearily into Arthur's shocked face, groaning at the pain that strangled his body.

"Merlin?" Arthur whispered, placing a strong hand on the boy's shoulder. Merlin's face suddenly showed unbridled relief – Arthur was okay!

Merlin's crooked grin played ever so slightly on his lips, and then his body tensed with pain. His legs convulsed limply, and suddenly Merlin's body was on fire.

His fingers clawed at his burning chest weakly, trying to free the fire. Gaius caught his hands, as he let out a feral gasp: where was this pain coming from?

And then something snapped within him, and he faded out of consciousness once more. Arthur stared in shock as Merlin's previously tensed body went completely limp.

Frowning, Arthur turned around, unable to face Gaius' accusing eyes. Besides, he had duties to deal with.

* * *

There was something wrong. Uther sat in his throne trying to work it out. All of his knights stood there, waiting for his command. He counted them, his frown deepening; there were three too many.

And then he noticed them; he knew he hadn't touched these poor-looking men with the flat of his sword, proclaiming them knights - and yet they stood there. They stood with the nobles, these men of poverty. They were lambs in the lair of the holy lions.

Uther wasn't having it: who had proclaimed them knights?

He leant over to Arthur, who stood next to his throne, asking who they were. Arthur gave him a look of surprise, "They are knights," he replied, pretending to not quite understand, when he reeled with fear inside: Uther was pointing to Elyan, Gwaine and Lancelot.

Uther frowned at Gwaine and Lancelot, "Guards!" He suddenly called, "Seize them! I banished those men from my kingdom!"

And then Arthur was shouting at them to cease the act. And Uther was confused.

"Father! I made them into knights for showing valour stronger than any of the nobles I've seen!" Arthur turned on Uther, rage suddenly pulsing through him: He should have known that his actions would cause this.

The guards froze with the three knights held strongly in their arms, unsure of what action to take. Uther frowned at Arthur, realising that it was his son who had caused this.

Uther motioned at the guards to continue, and then he sat down at his throne once more. Anger seeped through his entire body, why were there commoners at his throne-room?

Arthur was protesting now, yelling at him. At the king! At his own father!

Uther could not fathom this, what was going on?

With an angry shout, Uther called the council session to an end, he walked out in a rage glaring at his son.

* * *

Elyan, Lancelot and Gwaine groaned; they _knew_ this had been coming.

"Well that was successful," Gwaine frowned, rubbing his forehead with the back of his hand.

"My sister's going to go mad," Elyan sighed, performing a similar action as he sat down on the bale of straw that was on the floor.

Their cell was plain, just made of earth and stone. There was one unreachable barred window high on the wall that let in a meagre light; besides that, they were in darkness.

They heard footsteps, and Arthur came into view, his eyes apologetic. He put a hand on the bars that made their cell walls and frowned,

"Sorry, I'm going to get you guys out with your knighthood still intact," He said, his voice fraught with guilt.

Lancelot looked puzzled – where was the manservant that stayed vigilantly by his master's side?

"Where is Merlin?" Gwaine asked, "I heard that you all went on a mission together, but I haven't seen him at all since you came back,"

Elyan nodded, and Lancelot smiled – they had become very similar since they had become knights.

The look on Arthur's face wiped the petty grin off Lancelot's face. Grief had entered Arthur's face, along with inconsolable guilt. But another emotion had entered the Prince's eyes. His blue orbs were contaminated with unbearable _suffering_. Arthur cleared his throat and smiled half-heartedly,

"He got a little injured on the mission, so he's staying with Gaius for the time being," Arthur said – it wasn't the truth, but it wasn't exactly a lie either.

Lancelot pressed his lips together, _Arthur, he's not a little injured is he – you wouldn't make that face if he was, _Lancelot thought, a frown marring his features.

He exchanged an uneasy glance with his fellow knights, but they said nothing about it; they realised that this was a touchy subject for Arthur at the moment, and under no circumstances would they deepen his pain.

* * *

Arthur sat down in a comfy armchair with a deflated sigh, "What a mess," He groaned, rubbing his face with a hand. He closed his eyes for a moment, and nearly found himself drifting to sleep. But as he did, Merlin's agonized and tired face came into his mind, and he couldn't sleep.

The servant that was replacing Merlin for the moment was standing diligently by the door. Arthur waved him out, saying he wanted to be alone.

He walked to his bed and fell onto it, and then guilt flooded through him once more.

"Merlin," The name came to his lips unbidden, it was Arthur's fault that his servant, no, his best - and perhaps only - friend was suffering.

Merlin was an enigma, the only one who stood up to Arthur with honesty, but he was also the one with the most loyalty to Arthur. His friend had protected Arthur many, many times before – not only with the actual acts of saving, but also with the pep talks and wise words that Merlin sprung on him every now and then. Arthur could not deny, that Merlin was his first friend – the first one to stand up to him.

_And now he's suffering. And it's all __**your**__ fault _A nasty voice at the back of Arthur's mind called snidely.

Arthur rolled over on his bed, clutching his head, as the guilt sloshed around inside him.

And then there was the issue with the knights he had knited himself. He wasn't too worried about that, because he knew that Uther wouldn't sentence them to death – or he hoped his father wouldn't do that anyway.

Arthur sighed, giving up on the prospect of sleep, and walked out of his room with the intention of seeing his manservant.

He just hoped that the fool wasn't dead already.

* * *

_**A.N. **__Hmmm, shorter than the rest of them but oh well – that just seemed like the perfect place to end =D_

_Review reply time!_

_**keacdragon – **__Thank you for the kind words! I will try and keep it up, but it does get hard sometimes -_-'_

_**lilgenious – **__I realise you probably haven't got to this chapter yet, but oh well (I really hope you see this) Thank you very much for the lovely words. Yep the archangel is mad and revengeful – who wouldn't be when love causes you to be banished from your home (Maybe I'm reading too far into this though)_

_**The Darkness Of Your Fall – **__There are showers now ;). Yeah… That's a large mistakes… oops. Thanks for the compliment =) (hah hah, see what I did? I made a crappy pun with 'a mistake__**s' **__ha ha hah -_-)_

_**TaintedxIllusion – **__Hmmm, that chapter did move quite quickly because there was a lot to squash in. Thank you for saying it was excellent though – I really appreciate it ^_^_

_**Emachinescat – **__As always, thank you for the amazingly kind words – and for your continued support =)_

_**ladydhampir – **__Yeah! I was hoping someone would agree to saving the angel (not sure I'll actually do that though – maybe everything will end in tradgedy =0)_

_**Thank you everybody who supports this story in any way, it really does lift my heart to know that some people appreciate it =)**_

_**Please review – you're only a button click away from being on my next chapter :O**_


	10. Falsely Accused Part 2

Mist.

A fog covered Merlin's eyes. He was drifting.

Falling.

Something thumped rhythmically inside of him, creating a drumbeat that he synchronised himself to. The rhythm _was _part of him. It ran through his veins, from the tips of his fingers, to the centre of his…

It was his _heart. _

Merlin gripped at it with tender fingers, trying to find his vital part. Then the rhythm grew faster and weaker, and his gripping fingers became clawing talons. He gasped as a heat grew in his heart: smothering, sweltering. Too hot! Too hot!

_What's wrong? _Came an all too familiar voice, who was it? Who? But there was only the fog of darkness and blackness.

_I-I don't know... _A different voice, but Merlin couldn't identify it. The two voices were different, very different; however they both carried the same edge of emotion to them, what was that emotion again…?

_Worry, _Identified a soft voice from the back of Merlin's mind. Aaah, yes, now he remembered.

Remembered. With that one action of remembering the voices' emotions, the rest came flooding back.

Elvira. Arthur. Pain. Black. Agony. Torment. _Arthur!_

"Arthur!" Merlin gasped, his eyes fluttering open. The Prince was staring at Merlin with concern. Concern?

Why would Arthur be concerned? What was wrong?

Merlin tried to keep his gaze on Arthur, attempting to ascertain the cause of Arthur's concern; but his head suddenly lolled, and suddenly he was facing and even more concerned Gaius.

Merlin's hand twitched and his body jerked slightly, as he tried to reach out for Gaius.

"Wh-a?" He slurred, one eyelid drooping.

Arthur made an irritated noise but said nothing.

Gaius' eyebrow rose, but he made no answer to Merlin's unclear question.

Hmmm…

Merlin tried again, "Wh-a 'rong?" he garbled.

Arthur's ringed hand appeared on his forehead, "Gaius, his fever is a lot worse," The Prince cried urgently.

Merlin didn't understand the words. He didn't really care. That hand was somehow helping to cool him down. The hand was soothing. Merlin sighed. Suddenly he didn't really care about his question: he just wanted to lie still forever.

Forever?

* * *

"So… what do you reckon's happened to Merlin?" Gwaine questioned, nonchalantly leaning his head against the wall. Lancelot sighed. Again, they showed the signs of being together for too long.

_It's only been three weeks… _He thought suddenly. The three men – no, knights –had bonded very quickly. They should have been opposites: Lancelot with his uptight desire to be a knight, Elyan's simple need to help his sister, and Gwaine's… frivolity.

Perhaps it was the fact that they met under such stressful conditions, or the fact that they all considered Merlin an important friend, but they'd stood by each other ever since they'd met, they'd become bad-influences on each other – best friends.

Lancelot looked around at his two closest friends. Then he thought about Percival, and worry washed through him.

Percival had gone for a solo mission for Arthur two weeks ago; and he still hadn't returned.

"I don't know, but it's obvious that its something serious," Whispered Elyan, his eyes drooping slightly with sadness.

Lancelot breathed out heavily, and leant against the cold, stone wall, "We just have to wait," He muttered sadly, worrying about his two friends that were obviously in trouble.

* * *

Arthur watched Merlin take in slow breaths. Arthur had had enough. He wasn't going to let his father keep three of the bravest men he knew locked up any longer.

Three of the four that he had knighted. Percival had gone missing. Arthur frowned: how many people was he nearly going to lose before god was happy?

The first he'd lost was his mother; he still felt the raw ache in his heart when he thought about how different his life could have been. Perhaps his father wouldn't have made so many mistakes. Perhaps he would have grown up with a more open mind-set; perhaps he would have been completely different. When he thought of all he could have known - the tender kiss of a mother, the feeling of being loved openly by a mother - it made his heart _ache_ as though it couldn't contain its own sadness.

Second was Morgana. Now that he thought about it, Arthur could see a difference in her that had been plaguing her since Morgause. But he hadn't seen it at the time. He supposed that Merlin had noticed; they'd been at odds since Morgana had returned, and he hadn't been surprised when Morgana had made that declaration in the throne room. But Arthur had overlooked it. Arthur had been so shocked when _Morgana_, the beautiful, strong, _compassionate_ sister that he had known had suddenly turned on the whole of Camelot, becoming a traitorous witch. What had Morgause done to her in the year that she had disappeared?

He'd almost lost his father, the one man who seemed to be a constant. Others may scorn him, but King Uther was a kind man in Arhur's eyes – Uther had been just in his youth, but his hatred for magic had brought him a long way away from the path of fairness that he once tread. Arthur had sat with his father for a few days in that dark, dark time after Morgana had left. Arthur had watched as his father had moaned with pure heartbreak about a daughter he had lost. And seeing his father lost in the demons of his mind once more, had truly, truly frightened Arthur.

He was losing Merlin. He and Merlin had clashed since the beginning, but the enigmatic serving boy was really beginning to grow on him. At first Arthur had thought the boy to be a stupid idiot with far too much pride, the way that Merlin had challenged Arthur when they'd first met seemed to have proved it. But he had been wrong: Merlin's cockiness on that day hadn't stemmed from pride, but by a sense of righteousness that seemed to penetrate the serving boy's very core. Merlin was brave when he needed to be; Arthur couldn't think of a single important battle that Merlin hadn't stood by his side at. Merlin had become a constant in Arthur's life: like his father. The serving boy was an idiotic, pessimistic, disobedient, naïve, weak, brave, trustworthy, kind… loyal… friend, that Arthur just couldn't stand the thought of losing.

Arthur abruptly stood and exited the room, turning his back on Merlin's suffering face. He was going to fix things.

He entered the cold, stone hallway and begun to walk briskly towards his father's chambers; he wasn't going to lose Elyan, Gwaine or Lancelot. He wasn't going to lose _anyone_ anymore

_Arthur…_ called a soft voice from behind him. Arthur swung round, fear swimming up inside him. He quelled it; there was no need for fear here.

The soft voice laughed, and cold shivers drifted up Arthur's back. His eyes scanned the hall behind him carefully, trying to see as far as was possibly in the poorly lit stone room.

But whatever owned the voice had disappeared; gone without a trace, leaving only Arthur standing in confusion.

Arthur frowned and cautiously began walking again, lest he be attacked by some unknown creature.

After a few dozen careful steps he relaxed once more, deciding that it had been his imagination.

The fear that had pulsed along with his heartbeat now turned into butterflies in his stomach – his father was not one to condone people disagreeing with him. But today Arthur knew what he had to do. He had to save the three men that lay in the dank prison.

Arthur paused with his hand on the handle to the throne room.

Drawing in a shuddering breath, Arthur pushed open the door to reveal Uther's angry face.

This was going to be a struggle.

_**

* * *

A.n. **__sorry that took me such a ridiculous amount of time -_-'_

_I really should give you guys some warning before I go on haitus… I'm going to take a leaf out of Emachinescat's book and actually schedule a day to update on – Friday. Seeing as I've been such an a*s at updating, I'm going to update on Sunday as well this week, thus finishing this episode._

_I have the next two chapters planned, and am going to plan some more soon =D_

_Reveeeewwwwss =D (spelt wrong, I know =) )_

_**DakotaBeor – **__Wowwww…. that is a LOT of compliments =O. THANK YOU! Erm, but I'm sorry – I've probably made you mad by not updating in so long ='( sorry…_

_**Emachinescat – **__Thank you, as always for the lovely words of kindness (and for the amazing promptness of all your stories =) )_

_**LinF**__ – thank you for the kind words – I was worrying that I was getting a bit carried away with the whole Egyptian God thing… =) Her name's Elvira ;) and I'm glad they're in character._

_**keacdragon – **__thank you for the kind words =)_

_**lillgenious - **__=) there is much more evil-y stuff to go, mwahaha! Morgana is definitely going to be pissed, but she's probably used to failing by now =P_

_**bunnymina20 – **__to be honest, her name was probably one of the most challenging names to come up with – I didn't want something boring like Jenny or anything. I was quite tempted by finding some angel names, but in the end I searched for demonic names on the internet (yes, I'm that sad) and ended up choosing Elvira. Yeah, I love her too – 'cause she's a character that I've REALLY thought about and tried to develop well. I'm glad you thought they were in character, that's what I was aiming for!_

_**Thank you all for the alertists and favers, I'm so happy that my story is appreciated =)**_


	11. Falsely Accused Part 3

_**A.N. **__I realise that this is late, see the bottom note in regards to that. I just wanted to let you guys know that I have very important exams coming up, so I need to revise. As such, I'm going to use this story as English revision and thus it will have a lot of annoying description – just bear with me, okay =)_

* * *

Arthur opened the door that gave way to the Royal Hall. A courtly meeting was in session, but it hadn't been about anything that concerned Arthur, so the Prince had said he wasn't going to attend.

One noble was whining at Uther, claiming that his land wasn't large enough and that the small site was being ransacked by wolves. The noble was named Lord Hildred and he was well known for his scams, but, being one of the elite, his word was stronger than common-folk, and so he often got away with his scams.

Not today.

"My dear noble men of the Court, I come to you today because a plague sweeps my streets: the plague of injustice. For two weeks the wolves have frightened my dear cattle and…" Hidred stopped mid-rant as he saw Uther's face.

Uther stared at the man with pure, unbridled rage. Unnerved, Hildred waited for a moment, which earned him a disapproving tsking from Uther.

"Ehem… m-my cattle and sheep, milord. I ask with the utmost delicacy if I could move to a larger and safer plot away from…" Hildred stopped once more, clearing his throat awkwardly as Uther leaned across to Leon who was standing dutifully at the King's side.

"Escort him out, Sir Leon – I have no time for his useless prattle," Uther declared before standing. Uther caught sight of Arthur and Arthur briefly debated running for his life.

He straightened himself, clasping his clammy hands behind his back. When he spoke, his voice was full of authority, "I wish to speak with you, father,"

He saw Uther tense, and then the king nodded, "Leave us,"

All of those present shared uneasy looks, but bowed out.

Uther stood, his head half facing Arthur, who stood at the other side of the hall.

A father and son, separated.

"Have you come to apologise?" Uther practically snarled at his son. Artur was taken back at the venom of the words. They were a physical force that wanted to break him.

Arthur tightened his stance, "No I have not, father: I am your son after all,"

Uther's eyes flashed, "How dare you? I am your king!"

Arthur dipped his head slightly, "I realise that."

Uther's mouth twitched, and he begun to stride towards his impudent son.

"I have something to confess, father," Arthur said, his words stopping his father short, "Gwaine, Lancelot, Percival and El-"

"You knighted four men? I have only locked up three!" Uther shouted, a vein popping up on his forehead.

"Yes, Father, I did!" Arhur suddenly bellowed, matching his father's tone, his calm demeanour shattering, "Those men deserve their peaceful knighthood! They saved Camelot from the immortal army, they have helped keep peace while you lay _crippled_ by Morgana's betrayal!"

"They're commoners! They are of a different breed to us nobles! One day, they will betray you for gold! It has happened to every king foolish enough to knight a commoner!"

"Because we oppress the people! We have built a city based solely on a hierarchy, a hierarchy in which no one can become more than what they begin as! Elyan, Percival, Gwaine and Lancelot have proved their worth a thousand times over!"

Uther stared at his son, who had closed the gap between them and was now only a foot away from him.

"This is the way of our people, Arthur," Uther suddenly whispered, his voice deathly quiet, "I am disappointed in you,"

Arthur took in a shuddering breath, "Release those men, father. Release them and keep their knighthoods intact, that is all I ask,"

"Why do you even care? They are just sim-"

"They saved my life. Several times, in fact,"

Uther hissed in frustration, "You cannot go round repaying every life-debt, Arthur. You did that with that ridiculous serving boy of yours. You must know that his life is worth less than-"

"He saved me yet again, father," Arthur stated, thinking of Merlin's bravery, "He lies in agony because of it,"

Uther stared at Arthur, his mouth in a little 'o' shape, "How is Gaius?"

Arthur threw up his hands in frustration, "You see, there you go again! If there's a more 'important' man involved, you immediately forget about the people who stand in the way! You forget that we're all human, father!"

"I will not hear of this, Arthur! Those men have broken the laws of Camelot, and they deserve to pay!" Uther roared.

"I am the one who knighted them. The burden should be mine – and yet I have done nothing wrong: their bravery knows no bounds and they should be knights," Arthur sighed.

He closed his eyes, thinking of a way to finally convince his father: they were going around in circles.

Arthur grabbed a fistful of his father's shirt; "This is the one thing that _I _chose to do in my role as temporary king. So here's how it's going to work: either you release my men, or I will cease to be your son,"

Arthur opened his eyes, a sad smile gracing his lips as he saw his father's lost eyes. "If you don't set them free, I will renounce my claim on the throne,"

* * *

Gwaine opened his eyes to an open door. He had been aroused by the creaking clank of the dungeon's doors.

Arthur stood at the entrance, a large grin on his face, "You three are free to make your own choices: You are citizens of Camelot, and you are knights in the greatest army in the world,"

Gwaine cheered, glad to finally be released. Lancelot stood and stretched his aching legs. Elyan smiled and was the first to exit the cell, thanking Arthur in the process.

Soon all the men were celebrating a feast in Arthur's room. Mirth was in the air, it was saturated with it. Gwaine won a drinking game with Arthur, and Elyan won an arm wrestle with Gwaine, and Lancelot told Arthur stories of him and Percival.

And they tried to ignore the uneasy feelings in the pit of their stomachs. They avoided looking at the servant who served Arthur in Merlin's place. They tried to ignore the panic at losing a friend.

But they failed utterly.

* * *

Gwaine couldn't sleep. He knew that his two knighted friends wouldn't be able to either. The source of his insomnia was a certain manservant, who hadn't even visited him in the cells.

Gwaine wasn't an idiot, well that was debatable, but Gwaine knew that something serious had happened to Merlin in the quest two days ago. Arthur had refused point-blank to answer the knights' questioning.

Cursing, Gwaine sat up, only to meet the eyes of Lancelot and Elyan – who had had the same thought at the same time.

Rolling his eyes, Gwaine quietly stood, trying not to arouse the other men in the barracks. Yes, even he could be stealthy when he wanted to.

The three knights burst into Gaius' room, to the court physician close to tears next to a bed containing a limp body.

"Merlin!" Lancelot exclaimed, running to the bed. His eyes widened in shock at the sight of the once loyal man.

Merlin was gasping for breath. With each breath came a rattling sound from within his throat. Merlin gasped and coughed, blood dripping from his mouth. The blood dripped off his chin and onto his chest, dyeing the man in red. Tears of blood and pain dripped from his eyes, staining him.

The symbol in the centre of his chest that was no longer black; it was crimson – the same colour as the life that pumps through veins.

Lancelot placed a worried hand on the boy's forehead, wincing at the fever.

Gaius sat down, defeated. He rubbed his forehead with his hand, trying to quell the tears that threatened to take him over. It wasn't working.

Gaius had seen so much death, and he had developed a façade over time as a way of dealing with it. But when he saw his ward lying with death at his shoulder, he couldn't take it. The very same ward had saved Gaius' life so many times, he had saved Camelot innumerable times. The very same ward had lost a father. The very same ward had lost a lover.

_He doesn't deserve this pain! _Gaius found himself shrieking as thoughts inside himself.

"Merlin!" Lancelot cried. Gaius shut his eyes: this was it – Merlin was going to die. Gaius didn't want to watch his ward die, but he forced his gaze onto Merlin's face.

And stared in shock at his chest: The ouroboros had begun to move. The snake tattoo's mouth chomped down on its own tail. It split in the middle, and a red dye spread over Merlin's chest. The dye smothered the entire tattoo, and then it faded.

Taking the malignant tattoo with it.

Merlin's body relaxed, a few last bloody tears dripping from his exhausted eyes. The blood ran over the raw wound from Elvira's claws, and his wound just melted away. Merlin shuddered slightly in relief and breathed easily once more.

* * *

Sand. It shifted peacefully and innocently, hiding all that hid beneath it. A small town was nestled in the swirling sands. The old, square buildings stood strong against the strong winds. A mighty stone palace was situated north of the village. It was here that Merlin stood.

He stood in a vast courtyard framed with stone pillars. The stone pillars tapered towards the top, and were carved with pictures on top. No one was here: there was only Merlin.

A path opened up beneath his feet, sinking down into the ground. Confused but curious, Merlin stepped cautiously down the ramp, entering the belly on the Earth.

It was a tomb, one of great splendour: gold carvings adorned the walls and gold statues guarded the entrance to the tomb. In the centre of the room was a coffin.

The coffin was shaped like a human's body, and gold stripes decorated it. But instead of a human head, there was a falcon's head.

"_My tomb," _Whispered the regal voice that had saved Merlin earlier. Merlin looked around him in silent awe.

He was literally speechless.

Then a symbol caught Merlin's eye. It was the same symbol that was now tattooed across his chest: The ouroboros and pentagram.

Suddenly blood flowed down the walls of the tomb, staining everything in a hateful shade of red. It pooled beneath him, everything was disappearing into red around him.

Merlin cried out as an all-consuming pain crushed him. He fell to the floor as the pain heightened into an inescapable agony: he was dying.

Merlin could feel it, pain and death were gripping him with hard fingers. He fell to the bloody floor and curled into a ball hugging himself hard, as though letting go would shatter him.

"Help!" He heard himself call as his veins threatened to burst.

"_I shall help thee, Eternal One," _Came the voice. An iridescent hand extended down from the ceiling, it was huge and was able to lift Merlin up.

The hand plucked Merlin away from the bloody waters. Another ethereal hand came down from the heavens, touching Merlin's chest where the symbol plagued him.

And _ah! _The symbol crawled on Merlin's skin, creating shivers that ran through him. Merlin gasped with joy, his chest was suddenly released from an immense weight – he was free! Tears of blood dripped down his cheeks.

And suddenly Merlin was _aware_. Merlin could feel everything around him; he was inside his own body once more.

It took him a while to find his eyes, but he did. Muscles pulled at each other, forcing light to fall upon Merlin's eyes.

He stared into several worried faces, and suddenly Merlin knew that, even if just for that moment, he was going to be fine.

* * *

_**A.N. **__Sorry! Ok, so trying to update twice in one week was ambitious… Here's how I'm going to do things – Every Sunday I will update =)._

_Reviews!_

_**DakotaBeor – **__Thank you for the sympathy – I really do try but it's hard to update :'(_

_**Emachinescat – **__I hope the confrontation scene is to your liking, it was hard to do something so dialogue orientated so I hope I didn't fail . Thank you also for the praise =P_

_**Alierana – **__Thank you for the kind words =)_

_**The Darkness Of Your Fall – **__Don't worry about it – I'm happy you review every time as it is =)_

_**lilgenious – **__Ah, the voice's origin will be told sometime – I've no idea when, I know who it is but… sorry – stopping rambling =)_

_**I've got a great five-parter planned for the next couple of weeks – thank you all for your support =)**_


	12. The Druid Clans of the North part 1

_**A.N. I'm Early!**_

___You guys really inspire me =). This is the beginning of a whopper of an episode, it's going to take me a while to finish as it's 5 parts =O._

_So here we go, time for a big one:_

_**The Druid Clans of the North**_

* * *

Merlin balanced the tray carefully in his hand as he attempted to open the heavy doors into Arthur's chambers. Merlin was… not better in the least – he was just so _tired _(and not because he's lazy!)

Arthur's lunch was getting cold, so Merlin finally leant his whole weight on the door in an endeavour to open the wretched wooden plank. Why was it so _heavy!_?

Merlin had finally got the blasted thing open, when he realised that Arthur wasn't actually in his chambers. Merlin stood in the chamber with the laden tray in his hands, feeling rather incompetent.

Arthur actually didn't _need_ a lunch.

Merlin set the tray on Arthur's bedside table and frowned, looking around the lavishly decorated chamber. Really, Arthur had no right to complain about _anything_ when he lived in such splendour.

Merlin slapped his head: he was drifting off again. He looked around the room with a certain kind of fondness. He used to hate these chambers, with their dark stone that was so hard to discern whether dirty or clean, and their furniture's red silk that required the utmost delicacy to clean. Yes, these chambers used to be the bane of his existence.

But now, he was very partial to these hallowed halls. This was the place that he had spent most of his time with his best friend, Arthur. Over there he had given Arthur poison to help break a troll's enchantment. Oh! That was where he'd asked Arthur about the Perilous Lands - with his hiccups.

Merlin found himself wandering over to Arthur's desk, absently dabbing at the dusty patches with a cloth. Scraps of paper lay scattered on the table, clearly needing someone to sort them.

Merlin had been unconscious for two days, and off work for a week; today was his first day in nine days. He had _so _much to do!

* * *

Morgause woke in cave. That was it. There was nothingness in front of her – she couldn't see more than a metre in front of her; it left her feeling kind of… disorientated.

Her memory of recent events was as black as this cave.

There was an army, and a cup. There was a death, and Morgana screaming. But she couldn't order the events; she couldn't even recall all of the events.

There was someone watching her – a cold breath on her neck. Morgause was too tired to try and find the trespasser.

"Who are you?" She whispered tiredly, expecting no answer.

But she got one: "I am an ally of Morgana," hissed a sinister voice playfully, "I am the Fallen Angel – Elvira,"

"Morgana? Where is my sister? If you have harmed her…"

"I wouldn't be so disrespectful when speaking to a holy spirit if I were you," Elvira chuckled. The darkness around Morgause shrank a little, revealing crimson eyes that bored into Morgause through the twilight dusk. Morgause shrank back a little, and Elvira noticed.

The Fallen Angel cackled and then faded, taking the darkness with her. Morgause was left in an empty, bleak cave; alone.

* * *

Arthur sighed as he walked into his chambers to find an abandoned, stone cold lunch on his bedside table, and an automated Merlin that was dabbing at his desk with a cloth.

Arthur walked over to the lunch, trying to see if he could salvage any of the food on it. Merlin had picked up a ham sandwich that Arthur now picked up and began to munch at.

Merlin still hadn't noticed Arthur, which was as worrying as it was hilarious – honestly, Merlin had said that he was fit to work!  
"Merlin, I always knew you were useless but this is taking it to a whole new level," Arthur mocked, laughing as Merlin jumped in shock, knocking a metal goblet off the desk in the process.

"S-sorry Arthur!" Merlin mumbled, picking up the goblet and proceeding to place it on the table once more. He stood there awkwardly, waiting to be told what to do.

Arthur regarded his manservant for a few moments, deliberating whether he should take Merlin with him. The truth was, Arthur hadn't been training his men; he had been listening to King Uther make some decisions. There had been sightings of a Druid Encampment in the Northern Mountains. This didn't surprise Arthur – he had, after all, sent Percival to try and ascertain whether they were a threat.

And Percival hadn't returned.

It had been decided that a squad of Knights were to rescue Percival and 'deal' with the Druids. The thought of killing the druids disgusted Arthur – after all they were women and children. He'd had enough dealings with magic in the past four years to know that it was spawned from evil, but still… but still…

There was a little nagging feeling at the pit of his stomach saying that something was wrong with the sorcerers being oppressed like they were. They seemed to cry and feel just like any normal person; they cried in fear when they met Uther, they plotted and schemed like Cenred, they even seemed to love like he and Gwen.

The nagging guilt seemed to be saying that these sorcerers were not the devils that he had been taught that they were.

But that was ridiculous.

"Merlin, prepare my horse and pack for roughly a week. No clothes with the crest of Camelot are to be in my bag, understand?" Arthur ordered, staring at Merlin through tired eyes. Merlin bowed,

"Where are we going?" He asked,

"The Northern Druid Clan – high in the mountains," Arthur said, smiling at Merlin's shocked expression,

"Are we going to rescue Percival?" Merlin questioned, feeling that it was maybe a stupid question,"

"No, we're just going to let him die," Arthur quipped, his voice thick with sarcasm, "Really Merlin, we're not heartless,"

Merlin bit back his retort – he didn't want to be pelted with fruit. Not today. Besides, his retort was far to close to revealing that he had sympathy with magic users.

Arthur was watching him with a worried look on his face, as if trying to decide if Merlin truly wasn't going to drop dead in the next second. Merlin decided that maybe he should try console the Prince – after all he'd been off since Merlin had woken up.

"Hey, Arthur," He began, just as Arthur said, "Oi, Merlin,"

They shared an awkward glance, before both saying "You first,"

Arthur's eyebrow rose, before pointing to himself, "Me first,"

Merlin nodded, grinning and waited for Arthur to begin,

"Merlin, how is it you know so much about magic?" Arthur asked, needing the answer – Morgana had seriously confused him.

Merlin opened his mouth, mostly in shock – where had this come from?

He decided to just go with it, "In what way – in particular – am I more knowledgeable than you?"

A frown pulled at Arthur's lips, "Well… when that sleeping spell was on Camelot, you said that we needed to find the source of the magic – yet how did you know that?"

"Arthur, I know quite a bit from reading books and the like. Plus, do you remember Will?"

Arthur paused for a moment, trying to put a name to a face. Oh yes! The sorcerer that Merlin knew. He nodded.

"Well, Will once accidently cast a spell over the animals of the village, causing them to talk like humans…" Merlin grimaced, remembering (although it had actually been him that had cast that particular spell)

Arthur snorted, trying not to laugh, Merlin joined in, "I swear, Arthur - I've never had so much of an earful from any living creature since!" He giggled, recalling the sheep's annoyed face,

"Anyway, he unknowingly used an old tree as the vessel of the spell – and so the spell drained the tree's life energy instead of his own. That tree had withered and died in one day, causing the spell to end."

Arthur nodded, deep in thought, "So magic drains one's life energy?"

Merlin shook his head, "At first it drains the user's magical energy. When that is depleted, depending on the spell, it may stop there or continue to drain the life energy of a sorcerer,"

Merlin held his tongue – he was getting too detailed, Arthur was sure to suspect something.

Arthur nodded, "And, what about the creatures – how do you always know which creature it is that is trying to kill me?"

"Mostly just dumb luck, really. Despite what most people think, I don't actually look for trouble," Merlin sighed, thinking of all the times he'd actually _followed_ the people trying to kill everyone.

"And you pulling me out of the grasp of deadly vines follows that rule," Arthur practically growled, thinking of the latest situation with Elvira.

"Hey! That was instinct – it's not like I wanted to save your royal pratness," Merlin protested

"So you deny the fact that you made a conscious move to risk your own life in place of mine?" Arthur's eyebrow rose again, accusing.

Merlin gritted his teeth, he was so focused on Arthur that he didn't notice Leon come in, "Never," Merlin growled, "I'm not ashamed of making that decision, Arthur,"

Arthur slapped his head in annoyance, "You almost died!" He cried angrily.

_Ah_, Merlin realised, _this is why he's been so angry – he's angry that I nearly died. _Merlin felt himself smile – it was nice to know that Arthur cared.

"What are you smiling at?" Arthur suddenly yelled, "You could be in a grave, Merlin!"

"I would do this again Arthur. If I have the chance to save someone, then of course I would save them, there's no competition. Also, the people I was saving are a hundred, no, a thousand times more important than me – you and Leon had more of a chance of surviving than me." Merlin said

Arthur clicked his tongue in irritance, before noticing Sir Leon. He quickly shot Merlin a this-isn't-finished glare, before turning to Leon and discussing the upcoming expedition to the mountains of Helrie, where the druids dwelt.

* * *

_**A.N. **__If there are any mistakes in grammar, punctuation (this in particular) that you've noticed, then please, please tell me! I have a serious sentence splicing issue that I need to sort out by my exams in May! Anyho, I've planned this episode out so there shouldn't be any writer's block issues, and thus I shall get the next chapter out by next Sunday._

_Reviews!_

_**Emachinescat – **__The Egyptian stuff wasn't actually supposed to feature in this, but I just couldn't help it! I've adored Egyptian mythology for such a long time – every since I was teeny tiny, so it's only natural that it's entered my story =). Hee hee, I have a new fave word – dwonk =D. Glad you thought the confrontation was good – it took me ages to work out how to portray reactions etc… I have some evil things in store for Merlin – mwahaha! Thank you for the continued support and kind words =)_

_**lilgenious – **__Thank you! Ah, but is he better? * grins mysteriously *. Yep, they're free, but probably not out of the woods yet – but then, you never know… I was aiming for tension =) and I am glad that it worked towards Arthur's favour as well. See you next week, hopefully =)_

_**doctor-emily001 – **__Hey! My name's Emily too =). Thank you for this heart-warming review! So kind! How on Earth did you manage to hold your breath through the entire thing? I tried that for experiment's sake and I nearly passed out! I don't know where to watch it, but if I have time, I will definitely start – even if only to get some info on mythical creatures =). That is probably the kindest compliment I have ever received – to be considered as good as J.R.R. Tolkien and J.K. Rowling is just… supernatural! I am a bit of a LOTR geek, ah what good times…_

_**How will Merlin cope in his weakened state? Will the 'gang' (for want of better word) find Percival? Will the Druids welcome, or fight people from the place of the source of their troubles?**_

_**Find out next week, and don't forget to press that review button =)**_

_**Kikwoka/Em x**_


	13. The Druid Clans of the North part 2

**Early again =)**

* * *

Snow; it buffeted the small group as if trying to wear them away. Merlin pulled his scarf up around his face, wincing as the wind attacked his squinting eyes. It was so cold. The blustering wind cut through the squad of Knights and the servant, slicing through them as shivers that wracked their frames. The cold was a biting disease that spread from the fingertips and toes.

Merlin hugged his arms around him, attempting to warm his frigid body up, but to no avail. He squinted at the thin mountain track in front of him; on his right side there was a cliff that rose at least thirty feet, on his left side the ground fell away in a steep vertical cliff. The ground wasn't visible through the morning, mountain mist that surrounded the mountain.

One minute the wind threatened to blow them off the mountain path, and then the next it pushed and shoved them into the sharp cliff. Arthur was at the front of the team; he carefully made his way on the mountain path, stepping cautiously in the deep snow, wincing slightly when the metre-deep snow crept over the top of his sheepskin boots. He tried to tell the team something, but the howling ship of the wind snatched away his voice.

"We should turn back sire!" Lancelot bellowed from behind Merlin, who was just behind Arthur.

Arthur stopped and turned around in anger, "What, and just _abandon_ Percival?"

Merlin grunted slightly as Arthur's rapid movement caused the rope around his waist to tighten. Arthur shot him a look of apology, but then turned back to Lancelot. They had decided to tie ropes around each other's waists in case someone fell into a crevice, or indeed off a cliff. They were tied in pairs: Arthur with Merlin, Lancelot with Gwaine, and Elyan with Leon.

"Sire, I used to live on the mountains; they are not your friend when they're like this: they'll kill all of us," Lancelot cried back, shaking as he remembered a similar snowstorm that had taken his father's life.

"Arthur, I agree with Lancelot – I used to travel these mountains. 'Nearly got killed several times," Gwaine called from behind Lancelot, a grim smile on his face.

Arthur looked around uneasily, "We can't be far from the nearest flat ground; surely we could make camp there?" He reasoned, unused to the temperamental mountains.

Merlin pressed his back to the cliff, trying not to get in the knights' way. He was shivering all over, the movements jerking his tiny frame. Today, even Merlin was wearing warm clothing – his usual tattered leather jacket just wouldn't cut it. He wore a heavy black coat with a fur hood, which was drawn over his face in an attempt to shield him from the battering winds. He wore fluffy sheepskin boots on his feet, like the rest of the men. He had even attached snowshoes to his boots.

The snowshoes were a ring of wood with leather cord tied across them and yet more leather straps to tie the foot to. They were a feat of ingenuity from Arthur on one of his more intelligent days.

Merlin was uneasy. There was a guilty, swarming feeling in his stomach that told him that something bad was going to happen. He didn't like these mountains – they were coated in an ancient magic that seemed to distrust outsiders. It seemed like they would do anything to kill anyone unfortunate enough to come across them.

Hopefully, this feeling was just Merlin being pessimistic.

He was aroused from his daydreams when the rope around his waist tugged him through the middle. Arthur was moving off, now at a greater speed than before – he was nervous.

They rounded the corner, and sighed in relief: they were at a small plateau that they could camp on. The plateau was only about four meters in diameter, and surrounding it was a steep slope that was covered in snow. Lancelot eyed it uneasily, but said nothing – they were all weary, and they all needed rest.

Suddenly there was an infernal cracking. And then a rumbling. And then a wave of snow cascaded towards just snow: ice and rock and trees. Merlin's eyes widened as he stared at it in incomprehensible shock.

The land was moving.

Arthur jerked at the rope, in an attempt to move Merlin, who was staring at the avalanche in terror. It was understandable: Merlin had never seen anything like an avalanche before.

Lancelot moved into action, pushing Merlin towards the plateau's exit. Merlin moved, tearing his eyes away from the tumbling, falling, plummeting mountainside.

Arthur was running too: they all were. But they weren't going to make it.

Merlin's magic was useless as the snow swept over him, bringing him with it. Something tugged at his waist. Arthur.

Merlin was being dragged away by the mountain. And he was dragging Arthur with him.

Hopelessly, he clawed at the air in front of him, but he no longer knew which way was which. Snow smothered him. It entered his mouth and chocked his air. The ice battered and cut his body. His eyes were forced shut by the grit and snow that surrounded him. Merlin fought to keep himself from falling unconscious.

He was fighting a losing battle.

He was rolling down a steep, cold hill. Down? Which way was that?

Merlin was suddenly weightless. His stomach dropped as he plummeted towards the… where?

Then he smacked against something hard and knew no more.

* * *

"_Lancelot!" Called his father, trying to find the child who had just run away from their mountain hut in a tantrum._

_His father was frantic: fear made his voice shaky, which made six-year-old Lancelot quake in fear as well._

_The argument had been a silly one - Lancelot knew that. But children always exaggerated things and they always wanted attention._

_His father had been telling him off for going into the Middlewater Pass alone. The Middlewater Pass joined Mercia and the Kingdom of Camelot together. It was the one way for those of Mercia to get into King Uther's lands. Naturally, it was well protected – Uther's guards killed trespassers on the spot. _

_Lancelot came out of hiding, tears falling out of his eyes. "S-sorry, papa, sorry!" he whimpered, rubbing his watery eyes._

_His father sighed in relief, and came over to pat the child's head. And then stopped. _

_With a huge crash, the ground underneath Lancelot's father collapsed, and he began to fall. _

"_FATHER!" Lancelot screamed, running over to his father who now hung from his hand from a new cliff face._

"_L-Lancelot," his father gasped, his face strained from the effort of keeping hold of the rock, "R-remember, the mountain is not your enemy. It is a beautiful thing of nature. It doesn't hold grudges, okay? Just because… just because the mountain is taking me, don't make it your enemy son. Promise me,"_

"_No, dada, don't leave me!" Lancelot cried, his tears dripping onto his father's face._

_His father smiled sadly, his strength had left him – there was no way he could pull himself up now. "Tell your mother… I love her,"_

_The rock that his father held onto collapsed, and then Lancelot's father was plummeting into darkness._

* * *

Lancelot awoke to a cream-coloured canopy above him. The memories swam around in his head, making him dizzy. He turned his head, and saw Gwaine lying on a bed beside him. He didn't look too injured, which was good. Groaning, Lancelot sat up, frowning when his muscles protested.

A man looked into the tent, his face concerned, "Sir Lancelot of the Round Table, are you well?" he asked, his gaze piercing through the din of the tent.

Lancelot rose an eyebrow, "How did you know my name?"

The man simply bowed, "We druids have many prophecies of you and the other Knights of the round table,"

Lancelot gaped – the _druids _had saved them?

* * *

Merlin sat up, moaning as pain shot up his back. Arthur was lying on a separated mattress. He had a bad bruise poking up from behind his shirt.

Merlin felt himself over, feeling a slight buzz of magic when he touched his injured areas. Curious.

Someone had used magic to heal him.

"Emrys," A man with piercing golden eyes whispered, entering the tent, "It is good that you have awoken,"

Merlin looked around him, his gaze finally settling on the newcomer's face. He was a young man, but even from where he sat, Merlin could feel the magic buzzing through the man. It was strong.

"What are you?" Merlin asked, feeling foolish. The man was definitely not human, but he wasn't quite monster either. He was something in between.

"My name's Dagda, I'm an incomplete elf. I'm halfway through my transformation, which takes a while to complete. I've been living under the druid's care while this transformation takes place," The man smiled, he was only a little older than Merlin, and Merlin could feel himself relating to the man already: it can't be easy to go through an unknown transformation in a world where magic is banned.

Then a thought hit Merlin, "Was it you who healed me? Where is Percival?" He asked swinging around violently, as if looking for the others.

Pain and agony wheeled through him, and he collapsed back onto the mattress. Dagda ran over, his eyes concerned, "Emrys, are you all right?" His hands glowed with magic, and he passed them over Merlin's head.

"What are you doing to Merlin!" Cried a suddenly awake prince with rage. Dagda looked up at Arthur before smiling,

"Welcome to the Druid Clan of the North, Once and Future King," Dagda proclaimed, before standing upright and bowing deeply.

Arthur's eyebrow shot up, and he shared a clueless glance with Merlin. Arthur looked at Merlin, checking that the serving boy wasn't harmed.

Well, it was obvious that he was but… he wasn't fatally wounded, and that was good enough for Arthur.

Merlin stood up, ignoring his body's angry protests, "Where is Percival?" He demanded, but not unkindly.

Dagda frowned and walked out of the tent, motioning at Arthur and Merlin to follow.

They entered a modest campsite with a warming hearth in the middle of it, and then passed it and entered another tent. In it lay a battered Percival.

"What… happened?" Arthur whispered as he bent down to inspect the large bruise on the side of Percival's head.

"He was attacked by former member of this Clan," Dagda frowned, his golden eyes narrowing in anger at the cause of this mess. Dagda turned to Arthur, "What has Uther asked of you, Prince Arthur?"

Arthur looked at Dagda, and the half-elf stared back in resolute determination, "If you kill us Arthur, you will become a tyrant" Dagda warned.

Merlin looked at them both, feeling almost stung by the tense air between them.

"I don't know what I'm going to do. You have saved us, and I am grateful for that," Arthur smiled, patting the druid awkwardly on the shoulder.

"May I speak to E- Merlin for a minute, Prince Arthur," Dagda asked, fixing Arthur with a golden stare.

"Why on _Earth_ would you want to speak to him?" Arthur questioned incredulously. Melin crossed his arms in anger.

"I… just want to talk to him about his injuries," Dagda lied before dragging Merlin with him to the other side of the campsite. Prince Arthur just shrugged, and returned his gaze to Percival.

* * *

"Emrys, what have you done to yourself?" Dagda asked urgently as soon as they were out of Arthur's earshot.

Merlin opened his mouth to say that nothing had happened when Dagda continued,

"You… your image is shifty… hazy," Dagda narrowed his eyes, concentrating, "It's like something's plaguing your every step,"

"I… don't understand," Merlin whispered, touching his chest where an Ouroborous had once plagued his body.

"It's something… dark and sinister. Something that was once good and pure but is now twisted beyond recognition," Dagda added, "But there's also something… beyond power that is watching over you. It's like a god, but whether it means well or not is another question entirely,"

Merlin frowned, thinking of the regal voice that had saved him twice already, "I think it's good,"

"Regardless of that, Emrys – the other presence isn't just following you, it's cursing you as well," Dagda cried urgently,

"What?"  
"Emrys, you are cursed, and even I can see that it will not end well for you if you don't find a way to stop it,"

* * *

_**A.N. **__Finished =). Again, see any faults and please tell me urgently =)_

_**Emachinescat – **__Thank you! I wasn't planning on adding Will to that chapter, but it just fit so well! Thank you for the kind words, and here's what's happened to Percy, so yeah. All's not well with him methinks._

_**Owl Watcher – **__Awesome name! Yeah, I think that a fallen angel could be quite a realistic enemy for the Merlin Team =). Oh… sorry this is next week but you've exploded now… Damn – I've lost a reader._

_**doctor-emily001 – **__Hey now, this is getting slightly weird – I also swim and sing (Grade 5 next year!). Sorry about there not being much excitement – I decided to set the scene rather than advance the story and suspense for it ^_^. Awww not cool, cousin of other Emily – Merlin fanfics are the way to go ^_^. I'm not a Merthur slash fan either, I find it to make them seriously OOC – therefore I only write of their awesome brotherly-love! Yes, it's a sad thing but I also adore it when my fave characters get tortured (But never killed). Yaay, I like angst…_

_**Elphie128 Musical Lover – **__Thank you for the kind words! Thank you for saying that, really! It makes __my job as a writer a lot more fun =D. It sucks that we have to wait for such a long time for Merlin to come back on air :'(. 100 out of 10, * whistles * thanks again =)_


	14. The Druid Clans of the North part 3

_**A.N. **__Watching the scenery go by on a train truly is wonderful, isn't it? About the avalanche in the last chapter, I've never been in an avalanche before but I have been smothered in snow before. I fell over while skiing in some difficult powder and took a mouthful of snow, which went down my throat and stuff. It doesn't sound that bad, but the sensation of the snow melting in my throat – it's not something I'm going to forget anytime soon. Sorry, that was totally off topic…_

_Time for the chapter, right?_

* * *

Merlin stared at Dagda in shock, "What do you mean?" He whispered, "I'm… going to die?"

Dagda frowned, "I-I don't know. I have always been able to see the magic in a person – I know you're Emrys, for example, because of the sheer _size_ of your power. But you yourself, you're _rippling, _like a mirage and there's a… shadow behind you… I know I've already said this, but it's all I know. Sorry,"

Merlin frowned, crossing his arms.

"It's very curious, but the shadow looks like a snake," Dagda said, putting his hand on his chin while thinking,

"A snake?" Merlin gasped. The curse mark had had an ourobouros on it! "That must be-"

An arrow flew past his head and embedded itself in an icy tree behind him. He stood there, his heart racing for a few seconds.

Another arrow flew past, this time scratching his nose ever so slightly. Dagda was looking around him, his golden eyes scanning the surroundings. Merlin did the same, his eyes flashing gold as he extended his sight beyond human capabilities.

Lancelot and Gwaine slowly exited their tent, their swords drawn. Merlin didn't dare move: the icy ground would crunch if he moved.

Arthur walked stealthily towards Merlin. He ghosted all the way to his servant – there was no way he was going to let Merlin get hurt again.

An almighty rumbling shook the Earth, and a small army of soldiers ran towards them.

But these weren't ordinary soldiers.

These soldiers had magic.

* * *

Gaius read the passage in front of him once more to check he'd read it right. Gaius had been in the secret chamber of the Great Library for several hours, scouring the bookshelf for anything that might help him and Merlin defeat Elvira, and he'd come across a stroke of luck.

He'd found a book called _Gods of Old._

_Horus: An ancient god of a forgotten age, Horus has often been named as the Falcon God. He is also known as Ra by the same culture – Ra and Horus are one and the same. They are the gods of the Sun._

Merlin had said that his dream contained a coffin with a falcon's head, right? The regal voice that had spoken to Gaius when he'd cast that spell was Horus?

Gaius had heard of Horus before from a man he'd known who had claimed to have travelled the world. He'd seen an ancient race of people who worshipped many gods. People who called themselves 'Egyptians'.

The man had seen great stone structures that seemed ageless, he'd read symbol upon symbol carved into every rock on these timeless structures.

Gaius now knew, that Horus was the God who was helping Merlin. But what of Elvira, who was she?

Was the God that Gaius believed in fake?

* * *

Merlin ducked as iridescent fire flew over his head. Dagda leapt up, his hand slashing the air. Bright light bled from his fingertips, dripping onto the ground. Dagda's eyes flashed silver as the light created a shining wall in front of the attackers.

They bashed the screen with magic, but it wouldn't budge. For now, Dagda had stopped the onslaught of attacks.

Arthur locked blades with an armed man, gritting his teeth under the man's pure strength.

"Who are you?" He yelled accusatively, "Why are you attacking these druids,"

The enemy frowned darkly, his eyes flashing a dark gold, "We are not attacking the druids, we are attacking _you_, Arthur Pendragon,"

Merlin barrelled into the angry man, just as the magic within him erupted, blasting Merlin and Arthur away.

Arthur hit a tree, hard. He slumped on the ground, his head weary.

"Arthur!" Merlin cried, stumbling to his feet. The enemy sorcerer grinned and raised his hand, whispering words that were unfamiliar to Arthur.

Arthur watched through half-open eyes as black smoke erupted from the man's palm. The smoke dropped to the floor, crawling sinisterly along the ground,

_I will eat you… _It hissed in Arthur's ears, but Arthur's consciousness was waning – his head was among the stars, while his body stayed rooted to the ground.

Merlin jumped in front of Arthur, his arms spread.

Arthur gasped, and tried to push the fool away, but his arms wouldn't move. His legs wouldn't move. He _couldn't _move.

_Move! Merlin, get out of the way! Merlin! _Arthur screamed inside of his head, willing the foolishly loyal manservant to move, to get out of the way. Merin didn't move.

"ætlætnes deorcnes!" Merlin screamed, and the smoke disappeared. The enemy laughed,

"I _knew _it!" He laughed, "Caedvan will be so pleased when I tell him that I've found Arthur's pet sorcerer!"

Arthur blinked in shock.

Sorcerer.

Merlin.

Events flashed before his eyes: tree branches falling with no warning, men suddenly losing grip on their swords, random rock falls.

A glowing orb of light in a cave with inescapable darkness.

_Merlin!_

Anger coursed through Arthur's body.

Betrayal.

Merlin was a _sorcerer!_

The anger pumped through his veins, rage entered his entire being.

The fury leant him strength to move.

"_Mer_lin," He growled, standing. Merlin turned around, his face shocked. His eyes flashed gold with no warning, and an enemy that was approaching Arthur was flung away.

"Arthur…" He whispered, his eyes pleading.

But Arthur didn't answer. Arthur looked on in disbelief and anger.

_Merlin_ was a _sorcerer_.

_**A.N. **__Okay, so I have planned this fic out and it's going to be roughly 52 chapters as each episode averaged on 4 chapters and I'm going to do 13 episodes =)_

_I am also going to try and update twice a week – I want to move this story on because I'm excited at this episode =D._

_I'll probably update on Friday_

_**Elphie128 Musical Lover – **__Thank you very much for the kind words – I just hope that this chapter is satisfying as well =)_

_**Emachinescat – **__Thank you! I have seen quite a few avalanches, and for some reason I can really imagine being in one (not that I'd want to be in one -_-) I've noooooo idea whether Lancelot backstory is true or not… just call it creative impulse ^^_

_**doctor-emily001 – **__Wow, that's really nice of you to say =D. I'm glad I haven't disappointed you – I do try hard on these chapters =). Aah, I do not know what Grade Nine is, nor can I sing high songs – I'm an alto =) It's cool that we have that little bit in common though – do you like skiing? It's my absolute fave sport =D_

_**The Darkness Of Your Fall – **__Glad to see you've returned – I was starting to miss you =). I will update soon ^_^_

_**As an afternote, I shall give you the name of the episode after this one:**_

_**The Bonds of a Family**_


	15. The Druid Clans of the North part 4

_**A.N. **__Hello! Thank you everyone, for your super support =D!_

* * *

Merlin was so absorbed in watching Arthur's reaction, that he didn't notice the blast of magical energy until it was too late.

Merlin flew through the air, connecting heavily with a rock. He gasped and fell into a snowdrift, breathing heavily.

"Merlin!" Arthur cried despite himself, he took a half-step towards Merlin, his hand stretching towards his fallen fr-serv-enemy.

Enemy.

Merlin slowly picked himself up, coughing. Blood dripped onto the pure white snow from a gash on the side of Merlin's head. The servant rose, wobbling as his sight swam in front of his eyes.

A new sorcerer arrived at the scene. This man was different from all the rest. He carried an authoritative but… angry air.

"Caedvan!" Cried the other magic soldiers, raising their swords high.

Caedvan stepped towards Merlin, a sadistic glint in his eyes. "Why are you using your magic for the kin of that murderer?" He growled,

Merlin straightened himself, "Arthur isn't like Uther," he whispered.

Arthur almost buckled in shock: surely a sorcerer would hate Arthur like they hate Uther – after all people hold grudges.

Caedvan laughed bitterly, "Not true."

A wind gusted through the camp, blowing debris from the battle across their paths. Merlin faced Caedvan determinedly and straightened himself up.

"You shall not touch Arthur with even a breath of your sickening magic," He swore quietly. Arthur was taken aback. The way Merlin said those words with that protective look in his eyes.

It was _Merlin_.

The same Merlin that had faced a dragon with him, the same Merlin that had drunk a poisoned chalice for him, the same Merlin that had _protected_ him when faced with Elvira.

The same Merlin that was his friend.

In that moment, a veil was lifted from Arthur's eyes and he saw the truth for the first time in his life: Sorcerers were human.

_Merlin_ was a human.

Merlin turned to Arthur, his eyes apologetic. Caedvan ran towards Arthur, his hand outstretched.

Except, he never reached Arthur.

With a flash of gold eyes, Caedvan hit a wall of shimmering light that now surrounded Arthur. Merlin grinned triumphantly. Dagda leapt over to join Merlin and Arthur, his hands and eyes glowing silver.

Lancelot, Gwaine, Leon and Elyan ran over and took up the rear of the group, and Caedan's army surrounded them.

"When we got out of this alive, Merlin," Gwaine muttered, "You are going to explain everything, understand?"

Merlin nodded grimly.

And in the chaos that followed, Arthur protected Merlin and Merlin protected Arthur. And they realised, that they were friends.

Even with the lies that Merlin had spun.

* * *

She groaned as pain washed through her once more. She was glad that no one was here – she couldn't show weakness around her… comrades any longer.

_Merlin_… The name came to her like a disease.

He was her disease. She wanted to be rid of him. But she didn't as well.

He was going to save her.

She _needed _him.

She needed his pure heart to save her.

She cried out as the agony took her over once more. Her fingers glinted with blood as her skin was eaten away. She felt the tingling of new skin attempting to pull itself over the eaten away skin. Her skin was being eaten away faster than she could recover, however. Her muscles were the next to disappear, snapping and grinding together as she flexed her deformed her hand. Tendons, once taught and strong, weakened and dwindled under the invisible force that devoured her. She watched as the red muscles, tendons and veins revealed the 27 bones that made up her hand.

It took longer to destroy bones – they had never been destroyed by this wasting disease before. But she saw a crack slowly make its way along her little finger. The black talons that had once garnished her beautiful, soft fingertips were the last tributes to her once celestial body. She knew it wouldn't be long now.

It was impossible to live in the world of the living for so long while being dead.

Hell was all that awaited her now.

* * *

Caedvan advanced on Merlin, licking his lips hungrily,

"Merlin," he hissed accusatively, "Why do you protect such a prince, such a kingdom?"

Merlin grit his teeth and ignored the jibe. He concentrated on keeping his magic pulled around the group. It acted as a shield, protecting the men that were fighting Caedvan's army.

Caevan stalked towards him. Merlin cursed, as it was now, he couldn't concentrate on saving the others _and_ fend off Caedvan at the same time!

"Fie!" He whispered as the shield around Gwaine wavered, "_Ic I __ámundae him_!"

The shield sparkled into life once more. He hadn't noticed Caedvan, however.

A blast of magic hit him. Hard.

He was flung away, hitting Arthur in the back. He gasped as the shield that he had placed around Arthur cracked with energy.

"Gah!" He screamed as the shield's energy was forced through him, damaging him as it went.

"Merlin!" Arthur cried, while blocking an attacker, "Are you okay?"

It was a thanks to Merlin's concentration that the shields around the others didn't falter. Caedvan began to advance once more. Merlin gasped, trying to come to his senses as Caedvan drew closer.

"_Bearnett_!" He screamed and fire danced out of his raised hand, heading straight for Merlin.

The serving boy ducked his head, but the pain never came.

Percival stood in front of Merlin, his shield raised. The bruise on the man's forehead was illuminated briefly by the angry red flames. Merlin huddled behind Percival, waiting until the storm of fire was past.

Percival grinned and offered Merlin a hand, pulling him up quickly.

Percival nodded to Arthur, "I'll protect him, milord," He grinned.

Arthur sighed in relief, and then engaged in battle once more.

The groups of fighters broke apart and then engaged together continuously, clangs of swords and hissing of magic filled the air. Blasts of magic went back and forth as the druids defended themselves against the onslaught of magic.

Merlin gasped. Percival's protection was working well, he now could concentrate on the bubbles of shields that were his friends.

He fell to his knees, weary. This was the sort of spell that drained life energy after magical energy. The only problem was, was that Merlin's magic and life were so intrinsically linked that now the spell was draining both.

He wouldn't let himself die.

He wouldn't let the others die either.

Merlin opened his eyes, feeling the magic burn within them.

"_Gedon sé andsaca!_" Merlin bellowed, feeling a shockwave of power blast out from him. Everyone was knocked off their feet, but it was only the enemy that was harmed – after all, the shield was around the knights and druids.

Caedvan got up as soon as he was knocked over, "How _dare_ you!" He roared.

He moved his hands in a circle, creating a ring of fire around him and Merlin.

Merlin's eyes widened, "You didn't encant!" He cried accusatively.

Caedvan's lips curled upwards, "Just one of the fringe benefits of having an affinity for fire,"

Without warning, he rose his hand and a fire ball shot out of it, narrowly missing Merlin.

Merlin swayed on his feet as he moved too quickly. The wound to his head throbbed painfully, and his veins pumped furiously, trying to get the blood around his system.

Blood dripped down his neck from the wound in the side of his head. Merlin swayed again and fell to his knees in the snow. He dimly noticed the cold nipping at his knees but he couldn't identify it any more.

Caedvan grabbed his neckerchief and dragged him upwards. Merlin rose limply, unable to react as his air was stolen from him.

"Why are you protecting the killer's son?" Caedvan repeated.

Merlin said nothing.

Caedvan's fist connected with his face "I said why?" he howled. Merlin's eyes widened. The bandit's face was the epitome of sadness.

Heartbreak echoed in Caedvan's every word and movement.

Merlin patted Caedvan's head. Even under the glow of the roaring flames, Merlin could see that Caedvan was only after vengeance for someone's wrong against him in the past.

"I protect him because I believe in a world of peace," Merlin muttered.

Caedvan shook him, "Why! You are a _fool!_ Uther will not bring you that world of peace you desire!"

Merlin nodded, "I know. But Arthur will bring about that world – I just know it,"

The flames around them died down as reason returned to Caedvan's eyes once more. The boy was likely telling the truth – Caedvan could see no lie in the boy's eyes. Only steadfast belief.

Caedvan slowly lowered Merlin to the ground, and Merlin's smile was quickly wiped off his face.

Arthur lay on the floor, a bulky man stood over him with an axe.

Merlin immediately forgot all reason.

Lightning sprung from his hands as he rushed towards his master. The snowy plain was lit up with an iridescent light as Merlin rushed towards the large man.

He slammed his palm into the man's back and the man jerked spasmodically. Blood showered out of the man's mouth and hit Merlin on the cheek. Merlin stopped then, letting the man fall to the floor, limp.

Arthur quaked in fear as Merlin towered over him, his golden eyes staring at him. The warlock's face was framed in blood, most of it his own. His eyes gleamed with an incomprehensible fury and protectiveness, and he stood straight as lightning cracked around him.

The lightning soon died, leaving scorch marks on the snow. Merlin sighed in relief as the bandits stopped attacking his friends on the order of Caedvan. The light in Merlin's eyes slowly faded, leaving him feeling vulnerable and weak.

As the last of his magic pulled itself out of Merlin's muscles, he collapsed onto the floor in a dead faint.

He didn't even flicker as Arthur called his name hurriedly.

He had used far too much magic.

* * *

_**A.N. **__That took me quite a while. I know I said Friday, but yesterday I was procrastinating -_-_

_No review replies this chapter, I'm afraid – I have things that I have to get going with :'(_


	16. The Druid Clans of the North part 5

_**A.N. **__I'm very, very sorry I didn't reply to your reviews on the last chapter – I was swamped with things to do. My exams start on the 10__th__ May – Noooooo! And I have a French Oral today! And I feel really, really sick – Double NOOOOOO!_

* * *

Morgause watched Elvira and Morgana talk to each other. Unbeknownst to them, Morgause was examining their every movement.

Elvira grinned wickedly and Morgana shifted uneasily in her place, but laughed anyway. Morgause frowned, at one point Morgana had only laughed like that talking to her. This 'Angel' obviously understood Morgana enough now to know just what to say.

Morgause relaxed in her place, watching Morgana throw back her head, overcome by giggles. Jealousy swirled in her chest, but she was also glad – it was good to see Morgana truly smile.

Time passed and Morgana lay down to sleep while Elvira watched.

"You can sleep, Elvira. I'll watch out for enemies," Morgause said, standing.

The black-haired angel shook her head, "It's impossible for me to sleep," she replied simply. There were dark rings under her eyes, and her skin was taught around her cheeks. A ripple crawled up her neck, eating away the skin slowly as Morgause watched. Painful, red muscles were left.

"Are… you alright?" Morgause asked, genuine concern in her face.

Elvira stiffened with pain, "I'm already dead, Morgause,"

"How… how did you die?" Morgause wondered, sitting next to the dissolving Fallen Angel.

Elvira smiled wryly, "It is a tragic tale that I don't want to bother you with,"

Morgause bit her lip, realising that her words must have been too prying. Silence entered the room and hung in the air, creating an awkward atmosphere. Finally Elvira sighed.

"It was over a millennia ago. Back then the Old Religion was commonplace, and magic was tolerated. I was a priestess of the Old Religion, and I was so happy," Elvira smiled, "Things were much simpler back then: there was no politics and people just looked after themselves. My family were travelling merchants. Those were happy times," Elvira sighed to herself in bliss.

Morgause fixed her gaze on Elvira, smiling as the angel's face transformed itself. It became… softer, and her skin melted back over her muscles. Some feathers even sprouted on her leathery black wing.

"But of course it didn't last: I fell in love. And that love is what killed me – the man was not all he seemed to be and he stole my power. All of it," Elvira continued, her voice bitter, "I was a strong priestess, and my powers were mixed with my life-force. Of course, my beloved didn't know that – he just wanted to protect himself and his family. Even now I… can't hate him for stealing my life," Elvira's voice was warm and her hands begun to glow as the beautiful feeling of love flowed through her body,

"I have watched humans for one thousand years, and you never change. You fight, then feel sorry for that fight, and then love again, and then that love turns to hate, and then you fight once more. That's why I hate all of you," Elvira snarled bitterly.

The glow dissolved and the few feathers that had grown on the black wing rotted and died on her back.

Morgause frowned, realising that the Angel's words were the truth.

_I may be like everyone else, but I don't care. I want to kill Uther, I want to kill Merlin and I want to kill Camelot. That's all there is to it._

* * *

Merlin yawned and opened his eyes, gazing into a cream canopy. Beams of sunlight flitted through the awning and dust motes floated in circles above his head in a celestial dance.

"So… are you ready to explain everything _Mer_lin?" Arthur's voice boomed from his right. Merlin jumped and sat up in a hurry. And then wished he hadn't.

He swayed slightly, his head woozy. His crooked grin played on his lips as he turned to face Arthur, "Where on Earth should I start?"

Merlin knew now that Arthur wouldn't turn him into Uther – when two people fight together against the same enemy, it's hard not to trust each other.

"Why the hell did you learn magic, Merlin?" Arthur asked, his voice angry, "Why did you deliberately disobey your king?"

Merlin winced at Arthur's angry voice, "I didn't actually learn magic," He whispered, "I was born with it – your laws condemned me from my first breath,"

Arthur sated blankly at Merlin, "You're saying… that you…"

"I could move things with my mind before I could talk, Arthur. For me, magic isn't just… power, it's my way of life – my very core,"

"How is that possible?" Arthur queried, his eyes wide as he caught on to what Merlin was saying,

Merlin shrugged, "I honestly have no idea,"

They lapsed into a comfortable silence for a few moments, before Arthur frowned, "You… when we first met Morgause and we saw my mother… you said that magic tricked me and that magic was evil… why?"

Merlin squirmed for a few seconds, "Because you'd never have forgiven yourself if you'd killed Uther,"

Arthur looked at Merlin, his eyes widening. Hateful water gathered in his eyelids.

"So… father did use magic. He… killed my mother for me…"

Merlin shook his head, "He didn't understand the proper balance of magic – to make life, life has to be taken away. When Egraine died he was furious at Nimueh, the one who had cast the spell. He decided then and there that magic was evil,"

"Why do you know so much about all this?"

"Gaius told me most of it. And, as well as this…"

"What?" Arthur's eyebrow rose quizzically,

"Nimueh was the one who plagued the waters of Camelot, and she also laced Bayard's goblet with poison," Merlin's eye twitched as he remembered the fevered, painful dreams from the poison he'd drunk that day,

"You! You sent that light to save me! It was you!" Arthur exclaimed, standing suddenly,

"Yes, although, honestly I don't really remember it much – it was more of an unconscious reaction," Merlin admitted,

"Still, you did save my life – and I'm suspecting that that wasn't the only time,"

Merlin shrugged modestly, "Yeah… well… never mind,"

"But it's important! Was Morgana trying anything last year that I didn't know about?" Arthur insisted.

Merlin shrugged again, "She was the one who saw you and Gwen in the woods, remember?"

Arthur frowned, "Then… was she working with that 'Dragoon' man?"

Merlin laughed, but disguised it as coughing, "I've no idea," He lied.

"Liar," Arthur sighed, "When are you going to trust me, Merlin?"

"I'm sorry, I've been hiding… everything for so long that I just…"

Arthur waved his hand, dispelling the excuse, "Whatever. Who _was _Dragoon anyway?"

Merlin blushed slightly, "Me," He whispered, his voice embarrassed. He hoped that Arthur hadn't heard him, but judging from the incredulous expression on the Prince's face, he had.

"What?"

"Well… basically… I used an aging spell to make myself really old," Merlin explained awkwardly.

"Ah. Thanks, I guess,"

"Those words that I spoke to the king that day… those were my true feelings," Merlin exhaled heavily, pulling up his knees and hugging them with his arms.

Arthur patted Merlin awkwardly on the shoulder, the questions seeming to bubble up within him.

"What does it feel like to be a sorcerer?" Arthur asked, his eyes inquisitive,

"It's… lonely… to be more powerful than any man you know and have to live like a shadow," Merlin muttered, his eyes melancholy, "But… I never gave up being me. I am me as a sorcerer. There is no 'me' without 'magic'," he continued, his voice hardening.

Arthur stared. For a moment, Merlin had become… strong and wise. Arthur could suddenly see pain shifting under his shoulders, an emotional weight that would be almost impossible to carry.

Arthur bit his lip to quell the questions that swam through him. He already had much to think about.

* * *

_**A.N. **__Hello! I did my French Oral today, and it went pretty well, actually. So anyway, review times methinks =)_

_**Chapter 14**_

_**Elphie128 Musical Love**__**r – **__Thank you! Yeah I want them to reveal it to Arthur, but I'm a bit worried that if they do, they'll have to stop the show. I think they're reaching a point of no return where if they don't tell Arthur soon, when he finds out it'll be devastating to him. You're not scaring me, heck, I'd probably join your angry rampage =). Hope chapter 15 was good enough for you =)_

_**ruby890 – **__Thanks so much =D_

_**Emachinescat – **__you have no right to accuse others of evil cliffies =P. (I'm still recovering from the suspense of you nearly killing Merlin in __**Ransoming Emrys**__!) Yeah, twice a week – next one will be on Friday =D._

_**The Darkness Of Your Fall – **__I was really worried you guys wouldn't like me revealing magic! My worries are put at ease, I guess =)_

_**doctor-emily001 – **__I'm not sure if I'm in Grade Nine or not, I'm XX years old ;) (Old enough to drink in Switzerland and Europe try find my age!) I've broken my leg while skiing, but I'm crazy so I didn't stop =)_

_**Chapter 15**_

_**Emachinescat – **__Thank you for reviewing on every single chapter I write =D. I hope this quells your thirst for more for a little =)_

_**Elphie128 Musical Love**__**r – **__Glad you liked it. Thank you ever so much for complimenting the description of Elvira, I tried very, very hard on that =) Wow to the Autumn 2011! I did actually know about the thirteen episodes though. This story is also going to have thirteen episodes =)_

_**doctor-emily001 – **__Good surprising is always what I aim for . Yeah I don't love dead Merlin, he's the cutest when he's alive and possibly being tortured =). Never get rid of your uniqueness – normalcy is sooooo overrated =D. I do watch doctor who, however Matt Smith reminds me of my cousin waaaay too much =S_


	17. Bonds of a Family part 1

_**Author's Musings - **__Hello =) I used a quote from a season three episode of Merlin in the last chapter, which quote was it? Doctor Who this week was incredible – just epic =D This series looks like it's going to be awesome =)_

_It's time to start a very angsty episode that I have really been looking forward to =)_

_**Bonds of a Family**_

* * *

Dagda frowned, his elf senses tingling. He growled to himself and rolled over in his sleep. He wished his body would choose whether or not he was an elf or not soon. He couldn't deal with being disturbed like this every day!

Images flickered in front of him.

_An angel stood before him clad in white. Her crimson eyes bored into the golden eyes of a boy. The boy was Merlin_

Images flashed and faltered, creating blue spots that dashed over his eyes.

_A village burned. Women and men alike screamed as the sky was painted in more and more blood. The fire raged and the angel stood in front of a run-down shack. The shack was being consumed by the cruel laughter of the flames. A woman knelt in front of it, her eyes disbelieving and wide._

Dagda groaned in his sleep as the images took him to a new place.

_Merlin was arguing with a beautiful woman, her dark curls fell down her back. Her green eyes showed that she used to see compassion in others, but now the compassion was a shadow at the back of her gaze. _

"_You tried to poison me, this is only my revenge," She snarled at Merlin, her eyes focusing at something by her feet. Merlin's face grew pained._

"M-Merlin…" Dagda moaned, the images hurting his head.

"_This is revenge…." She repeated, grinning cruelly at the object at her feet. Tears fell out of Merlin's eyes, dripping slowly onto the floor._

_Drip. Drip. Drip._

Dagda bolted upright, seeing Merlin jump slightly. The servant had come into Dagda's tent after hearing lots of crashing and banging. The tent was in a mess.

Sometime in the night Dagda had bashed into the oil-burning lamp next to him and had sent the flammable liquid over the floor.

Clothes and books scattered the floor, along with ripped-out pages from other books with mauled covers. Glass had been shattered from out-of-control magic blasts in the middle of the night; it was really a wonder that the tent hadn't collapsed during the course of Dagda's troubled dreams.

Merlin waited for Dagda to catch his breath before hand him a cup of water. Merlin's eyes didn't leave the human-turned-elf's face for a second as Dagda downed the water.

"Sorry," the elf mumbled, rubbing his sweaty forehead. Merlin shook his head, smiling comfortingly.

"My elf powers can… sometimes show me visions of the future. The future I see is so scary," Dagda whispered, his eyes haunted by the visions of fire and death that he had seen.

"Visions of the future are tricky things – sometimes your own actions can cause the very future that you try and prevent," Merlin stated wisely, his head slowly nodding up and down, "Even so, what did you see?"

Dagda hid his eyes under his fringe of blond hair, "You… and a burning village, and a… a Fallen Angel…"

Merlin's eyebrows came together as he listened, "Do you have any idea which village it was?"

Dagda closed his eyes, letting the visions wash over him. He sifted through the broken images of crimson tongues of flame licking the skies until…

Until…

_He saw a broken sign next to a broken building. A woman quaked on the floor beneath it. He focused on the sign: gently, slowly, piecing letters together._

_E…A…L…_

_**Ealdor**_

* * *

Morgana lead her companions through the forest of Ascetir, heading towards the place she had visited with Merlin, Gwen and Arthur when she was still 'good'.

A stab of guilt flooded through her as she thought about what she was going to do. She shrugged it off – this was revenge. Revenge was _right_ it was _justified_ she told herself for the thousandth time. Morgana grinned maliciously as she thought of Merlin's face – he was going to be… agonised. He was going to regret _everything,_ he was going to _beg_ and _plead_ for release. And she, ever kind and compassionate, was going to free him.

She laughed, throwing her head back in vicious glee as she though of Merlin in pain.

Elvira's stepped tightened as Morgana laughed, her steps becoming rigid. Elvira thought of the people that she was about to kill. Shivers of anticipation crawled through her skin. She smiled at the evil desires that pumped through her – she was a sinner.

She was a sinner, and she was going to sin.

* * *

"Gwaine, Elyan, I want you two to take Percival back to Camelot. Lancelot and Leon, you're coming with me and Merlin to Ealdor," Arthur ordered, looking at each of the knights in turn. Merlin shifted uneasily, wondering why all the deliberation was taking such a long time – the people of his village could be _dying _now!

Dagda placed a hand on Merlin's shoulder, "Please be patient, Emrys. My vision was of the future, not the past,"

Merlin frowned as he heard that but said nothing. He thought of the events from the past week – Arthur had discovered his magic and accepted it. Gwaine, Elyan and Percival had all also accepted the entire thing. Leon had taken some persuading, but had eventually yielded to the other's opinion of magic.

But something had happened that he had never experienced before – he had _run out_ of magic. Even now the buzzing energy that usually rushed through him with a comforting strength was diminished.

From his very first steps, his magic had been a constant for him, a steady beat within him that pulsed through him like blood. Magic existed in all of his tiniest fibres. So why had its strength disappeared for that brief second?

He touched his chest uneasily – was it Evira's curse?

Arthur placed a hand awkwardly on Merlin's shoulder, "It'll be okay, we'll stop them from harming your village,"

Merlin nodded, "Sure,"

Arthur turned to the others, "Okay, lets split – Leon, Lancelot, lets go!"

* * *

The mountain path slowly dropped, moving down a shallow gradient. The blanket of snow disappeared behind lush green grass. The path was much less difficult to walk on compared to their rough previous journey.

They walked in a solemn line, oblivious of the beautiful sunshine that shone above them. Puffy white clouds were scattered along the blue backdrop of the sky, adorning the celestial background.

Merlin ignored the sunshine – it was a complete contrast to his feelings.

Worry clawed at his stomach, ripping its way up his throat. Every time he closed his eyes to blink, he saw his mother's face. Every time he heard a voice in the distance, he heard his mother's voice. Every time he saw a village, he saw his mother's village.

Yes, it was his _mother's_ village, not his. Merlin had left that place for a reason.

Arthur walked silently next to Merlin, secretly giving the serving boy glances every now and then.

The boy had a fading bruise on the left side of his face from the battle a few days earlier. Dagda had decided not to heal it all the way – healing with magic could make the body become complacent.

Merlin gasped as a hazy red glow lit up the horizon. He ignored Arthur's shout of warning as he ran as fast as he could. Ealdor was in that direction!

* * *

It was a scene from which nightmares are bred. The sky was painted with blood, the air was tainted with it.

People lay in tortured lumps, their bodies charred and burnt. Merlin stumbled over them, looking for the person who meant more to him than his own life. The flames laughed cruelly, their great tongues licking the blood-stained sky. Merlin tripped over a hard object and fell. It was a person. Merlin looked at it, and recognised it as Hin the baker. Merlin touched the man's aged and chubby face, and gasped as his hands came back black with charcoal. A sob tore itself free from his chest as he saw his entire childhood disappear with the smoke.

He stood, looking frantically around him. If this was the baker's house then…

He got to his feet and rushed down the street, wincing when he heard more screams. There!

He came to a halt, his eyes widening.

* * *

_**Author's Musings: **__Heheh, I am one evil girl for this ^_^. Oooooh, wait until you see what comes next! Sorry about this taking so long – my exams officially start tomorrow (Holy crap!)_

_This episode is going to be 4 chaps long – I'm back in multiples of four again! (16 etc.) Also, I have a feeling some of you think I'm older than I actually am… I'm 16, so in Year 11 at English schools._

_Reviews!_

_**Emachinescat – **__Thank you for the luck – it actually went really well =D I'll keep that luck for a little longer though – still got 11 exams left. Thanks for the review, and yes, you are an extreme cliffy person ;)_

_**doctor-emily001 – **__I'm not actually university aged – I have two more years of school. I get very confused with the grading system in the USA =). In England, we generally have primary school which goes from reception, year 1 and all the way up to year 6 which from ages 4-11. My school then goes from year 7 – year 11 (my year) and then lower sixth, then upper sixth (from ages 11 – 18). I'm glad my cliffies hang over bottomless pits – that's what I aim for ^_^_

_**Elphie128 Musical Lover - **__Cool! Was it at the theatre? I wish I could go there! There's a lot left for Arthur to find out – but I want that to happen, so we can get some more interesting conversations later. I also think this is a lot for Arthur to get his head round – I think he needs to process this =D_

_**lilgenious – **__Nice to see you =). After this episode, Merlin will definitely need some guidance from his mentor (wink, wink). Ah, but you see, she __**could**__ be real *raises eyebrows dramatically*. I can't wait to see your reaction to what happens next!_

_**88 – **__Thank you! My ego feels very stroked =) I hope my work will still be amazing._

_**Updates will be once a week from now on – exams need to be focused on ;) **_

_**What will happen to them all? What was Dagda's vision about? Will Merlin and Arthur get out of this alive? What about Morgause and Morgana?**_


	18. Bonds of a Family part 2

_**Author's Musings: **__This is a chapter for __**The Darkness of Your Fall **__as it is their birthday =)_

* * *

Arthur ran. His armour thumped noisily against his thigh as he ran heavily towards the blur of crimson that lit up the sky. Merlin had run ahead, and Arthur now followed, his steps falling into the same places that Merlin had stepped into earlier.

The warlock had run of at a speed that was beyond any human's capabilities – his steps had been powered by magic. Arthur could now only barely see Merlin in the distance.

Dagda sped ahead, silver light splaying from his feet. Arthur sighed heavily as he ran – these super-humans were getting on his nerves.

His internal rant was interrupted as he reached the first house that made up Ealdor. Flames ate away hungrily at the house, as though they'd never eaten before. An echo of screams reverberated around him.

A shiver crawled up his spine, despite the heat. Leon and Lancelot looked around them, lost.

In all his years as a knight, Leon had never seen such a fearful place – even though it was day time, the sky was dark with ash and smoke. God, it seemed, had deserted them all.

Arthur began to run again, trying to remember his way through the village. It was a mess of bodies and fire and fear. Arthur didn't look down as he stepped carefully through the fray.

He caught sight of Merlin, and ran over to him, briefly noticing that Dagda was with him. But he didn't focus on it. Something else caught his attention.

A huge serpentine creature sprouted from the ground. It sucked in air, creating a huge whistling noise, and then breathed liquid fire over the house behind it. The fire was so hot that it burnt with a blue flame. The creature rose upwards once more, twisting itself around to stare at the five trespassers.

Its black scales glistened in the flame-light, and it fixed Arthur with a yellow gaze. It breathed in once more, and Arthur braced himself. But rather than produce fire, the serpent-creature cried out in a hissing roar. Elvira came out from behind the creature, grinning as she saw the five men.

"_Átemian, Naga," _She cooed gently, stroking the great beast gently with a skeletal hand, "_Átemian_"

Elvira had given up trying to remain flesh and blood, so her wasting disease was eating her away with full force. Her left cheek no longer had any skin clinging onto it, and her teeth were being eaten away. As the five men watched, three teeth disappeared into dust. The snake-like creature shuddered slightly, its body relaxing slightly. It slumped to the ground, curling itself around Elvira's feet,

"It's beautiful, is it not?" Elvira sighed, stroking the devilish creature, "It is a Naga, an ancient people that threw away their human heads. They are supposed to be water snakes, but provoke them enough and you can make them destroy the world with fire,"

Merlin didn't think and lashed out with magic. Elvira raised her hand and the magic disappeared, "Tut, tut, Emrys, I wouldn't use your magic wastefully if I were you," Elvira cackled, throwing her head back in glee.

Morgana stalked up from behind Merlin's dying house, "I agree, we wouldn't want you to _run out_ would we?"

Her eyebrows rose with pleasure as she saw Merlin's expression become troubled,

"Oh no, we wouldn't want that – especially not after all the pain he's caused me," Mogause sneered, following Morgana from behind Merlin's house. She dragged something behind her. No, not something, someone.

Merlin gave a shout of defiant anger as he recognized his mother's hair that was tangled in Morgause's hand.

He didn't think; he just acted. Magic burst free from him, careering in all directions as he sprinted towards Morgause. He dove, ripping his mother free of Morgause's grasp and skidding for a few meters.

He held his mother in his arms, stroking her messy hair away from her face. He watched her carefully, noticing the steady rise and fall of her chest. One eye was swollen shut, and a burn crept down that side of her face. But she was alive.

He tightened his hold on her, gripping her tightly in his arms.

"Mother," He whispered, his voice filled with reverence, respect and love.

The others joined Merlin and stood in front of him protectively.

"Merlin," Morgana snarled, hate dripping off the icy word, "Why have you betrayed all of the Old Religion? Why have you betrayed your own kind?"

Merlin's voice was tight and clipped as he replied, "Because the Old Religion has never done anything for me. Because I believe in the world that Arthur will create,"

Arthur tensed slightly in surprise at the boy's plain honesty.

"Why did you betray… me?" Morgana whispered, her voice cracking in heartbreak.

Merlin bowed his head slightly over Hunith's resting body in shame, "I didn't mean to…" He breathed pitifully, his voice cracking as he uttered the words

Morgana growled and threw back her head, "_Naga," _she snarled, "_Ábregan an' ádýdan tès gehata!" _

But the Naga didn't move. Elvira began to laugh, "My dear, you are not a priestess of the Old Religion, you cannot control the creature of darkness, therefore, you cannot control the Naga,"

"Then order it to kill them!" Morgana screeched, her eyes flashing as she screamed at Elvira in rage.

"Calm, sister," Elvira ordered calmly, "The Naga will not awaken again this evening – it must rest,"

Morgana wheeled round to stare at her enemies angrily. "Very well," She sighed, breathing heavily, "_Níed!" _she cried, pointing her hand at Merlin.

Merlin gave a strangled cry and dropped his mother, gasping as tight knots of pain sprouted within him. Dagda dropped down next to him, crying out his name.

The pain crawled inside of Merlin, scratching at his insides. He coughed as the pain rose up, burning his torso.

"Sto-Stop!" He screamed in agony, "_Líesing mec!"_

His eyes flashed gold as magic exploded outwards in every direction. A dark, sinister smear of smoke blasted out of Merlin.

"You… were going to kill everyone, Morgana," Merlin gasped desperately hoping the woman he'd once admired would understand, "You were the cause of the sleeping spell that plagued Camelot, it was the hardest decision I have ever made, Morgana!" Merlin pleaded, his eyes seeking hers.

Arthur turned around in shock – had Merlin been the one to hurt Morgana back then?

"Well it was the _wrong_ decision," Morgana replied bitterly, "You didn't even tell me about your own magic! How could you do that to me Merlin! You could have helped me!"

Merlin slumped slightly, "I was afraid…" He whispered, self-hatred prominent in his words, "I was afraid to tell you, to trust you,"

Morgana's eyes glazed over in rage, "It is too late, Merlin, you cannot 'save' me now,"

* * *

Hunith groaned and opened her eyes to see Merlin gazing fiercely into the distance. She rose her hand and stroked his face, making him jump. His arms quickly wrapped themselves around her, pulling her into a strong and safe hug.

_Merlin_ she whispered inside herself. He was beautiful, his eyes glowed with an internal light and his thin face was set in determination.

"Run," He told her gently, standing up and dragging her with him, "Run away, mother,"

Oh how she loved this boy, she loved the way he said her name so respectfully and how he gazed at her so intensely. Yes, she would give up a thousand lives for this boy. Just as she would have given a thousand lives for Balinor.

She knew that he was dead, of course. Gaius had informed her through a letter, and he had also apologized for letting Merlin know of his parentage. Hunith didn't care – she would have told him herself if she hadn't been so afraid. Afraid to be reminded of her husband, afraid to face the rage in Merlin's face when he found out. And of course, that fear only grew until she had finally resolved to take the secret with her to the grave.

She patted Merlin's head, "You're just like Balinor, Merlin. Just as brave,"

Merlin's face tightened with pain as he thought of his Father's death. Hunith gathered her balance and then ran off, towards the distant forest of Ascetir.

Morgana grinned maliciously, and laughed.

And then they all engaged in combat.

* * *

_**Author's Musings: **__I realize that this is a short chapter, but that's because I've only spent about two hours writing it. This is a day early __**The Darkness of Your Fall's **__birthday, but still._

_Sorry, no review replies – after all, it's only been one day – besides, I have an exam tomorrow =)_

_I had an exam today too - English Language. I truly HATE English, and this was the exam that I feel most insecure about, so I'm glad it's over =)_

_The next chapter really will be next week, okay?_

_If you have a birthday, and you have my story on alert, then tell me in a review and I'll submit a chapter for you like I have for **The Darkness of Your Fall =D**_


	19. Bonds of a Family part 3

_**Author's Musings - **__aaaah, procrastination =). I have finished all English exams, so I can't claim this is revision any more :'(_

_Exams, exams, exams, exams, exams…_

* * *

Merlin crashed to the ground, Morgana grinned gleefully. She laughed slightly as he stumbled slowly to his feet. The smile slipped off her face as she saw the expression of Merlin's face: fury.

"What did you do to my mother, Morgana?" He growled threateningly, his body shaking in uncontrollable rage. Fire sprouted from his feet, rearing up and striking at Morgana,

Morgana dodged carefully, swinging her hands around her in smooth arcs, "Just wait and see," She sneered before chanting softly under her breath.

Tendrils of darkness whipped at Merlin's feet; cold tentacles of shadow that desperately grasped at Merlin's toes.

The fake darkness of the ash surrounded them, making Morgana's spell almost impossible to see: she had the advantage.

"Do you like the little tricks that Elvira has been teaching me?" Morgana smiled, "These are just little starters though, the taster if you will," she mocked, giggling.

"I am done speaking to you, witch," Merlin hissed vehemently.

Morgana stopped completely, staring at Merlin and gasping in unshakeable fear: what had she done?

The dark tendrils that had originally been Morgana's spell had now turned on her. They became a shield to Merlin, swirling around him in a tornado of sheer blackness. Merlin glared at her through golden, uncaring eyes that seemed to suck the colour out of everything.

A wave of an old emotion fluttered delicately through her, making her heart thump erratically. Her mind unwillingly gave it a name: sympathy. Another, black emotion that she was all too familiar with followed the sympathy: guilt.

_She_ had turned the kindest, sweetest, most selfless person she knew into a raging monster.

A monster. Merlin.

It didn't fit.

Her feet were moving before she realised it, taking her away from _him_, away from the village, away from their judging eyes. Away from the sight of the people she had killed in cold blood.

Killed!

She shut her eyes against the sudden hot moisture in her eyes that threatened to spill over, and just ran. Ran far away.

* * *

Arthur paused, his sword grating sharply against Morgause's and watched Morgana disappear into the distance, towards the forest of Ascetir. The metal of the two swords sang as the two people clashed them together once more. The earth below them was scuffed as they leapt furiously at each other.

Merlin groaned, releasing the black magic and letting the darkness disappear. Elvira jumped, flipping gracefully through the air. She flapped her wings, white feathers raining down upon the group.

Her black wing made a ripping sound and the tears in it ripped open just a little more. She looked at it through the corner of her eyes, "Ha," she muttered, "So I can only manage one flap, eh?"

She landed in front of Merlin, her feet alighting softly on the ground. Smoke bled from her eyes, drifting slowly towards Merlin. It swathed his feet, enveloping his ankles in curling white fingers.

Merlin shook his head; the rage that had consumed him wasn't disappearing – it was a very deep, hot fury that wouldn't let him go.

"Merlin, do not forget my prophecy darling, soon, so soon now, you will release me," Elvira enticed, her voice growing tender and silky,

"So why did you curse me, Elvira?" Merlin challenged, his voice rising in anger, "What exactly did you do to me?"

Elvira let out a feral roar, her mood quickly shifting to unrestrained fury, "You do not deserve an answer, you _fool!_ I shall not answer you. You, who betrayed my new friend, who should _understand _human behaviour and not fall into its traps, you do not deserve my words! Be gone!" She screamed. The smoke rose up and tackled Merlin to the ground, the smoky tendrils suddenly becoming solid.

A hand of smoke rose out of the shapeless mess and gripped Merlin's neck. Merlin gasped, coughing as the disembodied hand squeezed and cut off his air supply.

* * *

The sun was setting now, its light dwindling and glowing crimson. It lit up the smoke with red light, and soon the battlefield became a foreboding blood-red. The crackling of flames and the screaming of frantic villagers could only just be heard over the metallic clashing of the swords. Arthur and Morgause separated briefly, panting with exhaustion.

Lancelot and Leon were pinned to the ground by invisible chains and could not help Arthur in the slightest.

Dagda was concentrating, his eyes and hands glowing a bright silver. With a few hastily muttered words, a shield flickered around Arthur and Merlin.

Dagda's shield repelled Elvira, who stepped back with smoking, bony fingers. Dagda groaned as a sudden nausea overflowed, and he was swept into darkness.

He hit the ground with a heavy thump and didn't even flicker.

_Merlin stood in a forest. Morgana smiled wickedly, the person at her feet thrashed and wailed; its head was covered in blood that stained the ground._

_Merlin protested, his eyes glowing with obvious fury. His mouth opened and magic words poured out, followed by the magic itself._

_Morgana stepped back in fear at the enraged warlock – her gold eyes fading back to green as she fled shamefully._

The images in Dagda's eyes flashed and flickered violently, new pictures throbbing through old ones.

_Merlin sat with a bloody person in his lap. His head was bowed over the figure's frail, thin body. Sobs wracked through his body, true pain filled him to the brim._

_And then all at once, his lips pulled upwards as though possessed by something unknown, and Merlin smiled his trademark crooked smile._

Dagda flinched away from the image, and tried to find the location of the person. This was an image of the future, and Dagda was going to stop it.

He opened his eyes with a gasp and saw fractured scarlet clouds that moved mournfully across the hidden sky. He twisted his head to see Elvira and Merlin locked in a fierce battle.

_Merlin! _He screamed at the boy, _She's going to destroy it! You have to save it!_

Merlin twisted his head in confusion, _What? Dagda, what's wrong?_

_That witch is going to destroy something important to you, I don't know what, but you have to save it! _Dagda urged, his golden eyes pleading.

Merlin dodged a strike from Elvira as he replied, _Where is it?_

_The Forest of Ascetir! _

Merlin leapt around Elvira, his legs moving at lightning speed. Morgana had headed that way.

And so had… his mother…

* * *

_**Author's Musings: **__Hi! Okay, so I've been doing quite a few exams recently, and as I said earlier: I no longer have English revision to do so I can't use this as said revision. Oh well. I will try and get the next chapter up soon, however, but I have no idea when. _

_On the same note: the magic, golden date of my last exam is the 20__th__ June. (whooo!)_

_Another note, _**The Naga**

_I wanted a snake-like creature for this chapter, so after a lot of internet surfing, I found the male 'Naga' (Btw, the female version of 'Naga' is 'Nagini' – Harry Potter for the world!) The Naga is supposedly a race of human-snake people that have waterpowers, but there are also references to them being prophesised to destroy the world with fire. They are also described as snakes that once were half-human and half-snake and then threw away their human halves. I decided to use this take as snakes are a lot more fearsome, in my opinion, than people who have random tails instead of legs =)_

* * *

_**Review Replies!**_

_**Chapter 17**_

_**doctor-emily001 – **__Argh! Sorry – I didn't realise you were Canadian… Hmm, not sure I would call it interesting, but whatever. I hope you haven't died! :'( (it's spelt dying in Englang, but I think over in your continent it's spelt dieing)_

_**Emachinescat – **__Yeah, was quite tempted to just make Merlin use some __ü__ber powerful crazy-attack and to just make her go * pop *, but I'm not sure I could get away with that… hmmmmm….. Aah, bad-sadness is going to get transformed into ANGST kind of stuff. Yeah.. _

_**Elphie128 Musical Lover – **__I am quite jealous, I really want to go see an epic show in London – I'm thinking of The Phantom of the Opera though. (Doctor Who has had unfair cliffhangers this time, hasn't it!) Thanks for complimenting my description – I am quite proud of it =). I know what you mean about cliffhangers – I love making up my version of what's going to happen next – it's pretty awesome! And I also am a bit of a book nut. I have seen a review for the film version of IT, which is probably a LOT worse than the book (Seriously, stay away from that film - it's not scary in the least) (Was it about clowns?)_

_**The Darkness Of Your Fall – **__Nah, no problem =). Happy Birthday =)_

_**Inkycat – **__Yaaaaay! (Not that you fainting is a good thing though…) Thank you for the kind words – I am aiming for awesomeness =D_

_**Chapter 18 **_

_**Emachinescat – **__Hopefully this is brillianter and sadder =)_

_**Elphie128 Musical Lover – **__Well, I took a long break, so it didn't quite work did it ;). The creatures are difficult because I want to use things from real Lore etc. I spent a while looking all this stuff up because I like procrastinating =) Yeah, and this chapter is also short because I originally intended to do 3 chapters for this particular episode and ended up ending too early on the first chapter and stuff, so these three chapters were originally meant to be squashed up into just two chapters =). I like writing descriptively, and I quite like the literature side of English, but the Language side is annoying. Thanks for your review again =)_

_**The Darkness Of Your Fall – **__Not a problem – it was really fun ^_^_

_**lilgenious - **__=) yes I am – MWAHAHAH! The outcome is coming up, stay tuned for more cool stuff =). I'm not telling anything – it'll give away the carefully crafted plot =P. Getting behind a couple of chapters is no sin – it just means that you get to binge on Merlin-goodness ^_^_

_**doctor-emily001 – **__I'm sorry I haven't updated since forever ago =P. Aaaah, good ol' Star Wars – you just can't go wrong with it. I warn you – I am an extreme Star Wars nerd ^_^. Thanks for the compliment – I am trying very hard with description now – and I think I've finally sorted it out – I am really too proud of myself for it (heheh)_

_**maddiethevampire – **__I wasn't actually aware of it =). Thanks hun, you really made my evening with that ^_^_

_**LittleMissOops **__– (Loving the name btw) Waaaaah! Noww what am I supposed to do with Elvira *sticks Elvira's head on with selotape * There, now it's our little secret – no one will know =) Hmm, not sure I want you to explode, but I might actually happen – I've no idea. Hee hee, you can't kill Arthur either – you'll face the wrath of the evil fans!_

_**So, I am LOVING this story and all the people who read it – thank you for brightening up my revision infested life =)**_

_**I've no idea when I'm going to update next – might be quite soon =)**_

_**92 reviews! Lets push for 100!**_

_**Thank you,**_

_**Kikwoka x =3**_


	20. Bonds of a Family part 4

_**Author's Musings**__. Warning for this chapter – it's very sad._

* * *

Feet padded the ground, causing deep, craterous footprints. Merlin sprinted forwards, his mind thinking of only one thing.

The woman that meant more to him than his own life.

His _mother_.

The rage that had consumed him earlier was back with new force. He could feel it bubbling furiously within him as he rushed through the darkened forest.

A fine layer of ash polluted the area even here, where the trees' branches acted as a shield from everything else. Nature, it seemed, was not impregnable. Discarded leaves were scattered on the ground as a battered brown blanket that covered everything. Tufts of grass stuck up from underneath the suffocating blanket and birds occasionally alighted on the ground, delicately looking for all manners of food.

Their beloved foraging was interrupted by Merlin speeding through, his eyes were a cold, frosty gold colour as he used his magic to lend speed and strength to his limbs. And with that, he stormed ahead, creating havoc for all the residents of the forest.

* * *

Hunith screamed. Morgana bared down upon her, her magic flaring and stabbing. Hunith was burned. Hunith was pierced.

Blood gurgled up her throat and splurged out of her wounds.

Hunith screwed her eyes shut in agony, pain! Pain!

Hunith had seen Merlin's eyes when he had used magic. She'd seen him use it in anger. But never had she seen the rage and cruelty reflected in Lady Morgana's eyes. Not even Kalem's eyes had demonstrated such savagery.

The Lady Morgana laughed, her voice cold and stony, "_Léfung_!" Morgana hissed, her voice coaxing the magic into life.

Hunith's body froze.

She couldn't move, she couldn't move!

Her lungs stiffened, barely allowing her breath. Her heart slowed, thumping desperately, trying to force the blood through her bound arteries.

Her eyes widened as she realized that Morgana was truly trying to kill her.

It felt… cold.

She tried to move her muscles, fixing Morgana with a pleading look.

But Morgana did not relent.

And then suddenly, she did.

A body barreled into Morgana, smashing her into a tree. The pressure was released from Hunith's lungs and she took a deep, savoring breath. She would never take air for granted again.

Merlin slapped Morgana. Hard.

"How _dare _you," He growled, his face set in angry lines. Hunith's happiness at seeing her son died down immediately: this was not the son she wanted to see. She wanted to see the boy who always used magic for others and who's crooked smile just made her want to smile along with him.

Fury aimed at Morgana flooded through her – this was obviously the witch's fault!

Merlin's hand moved from Morgana's face; down, to her neck. His fingers wrapped around her smooth throat. His muscles slowly pulled each other, squeezing down on the hot skin.

Morgana gasped slightly, gripping at the warlock's fingers, grasping at his wrist, trying to pull them away from the vital organ.

Merlin didn't relent, his eyes glowing a vengeful colour that was somewhere between crimson and gold.

Morgana coughed, her golden eyes tightening as the pressure on her neck became crushing.

"Merlin!" Hunith cried weakly through her burnt, tired mouth, "Merlin, stop!"

Merlin blinked and reason seemed to battle with the rage within his eyes. The reason won, and his hand loosened its iron grip, peeling away from Morgana's soft skin.

A hand-print was etched in a painful red on her neck.

Hunith shook her head, as if she could shake away the pain, "Merlin, you're better than she is," She coaxed, her voice soft and warm.

Slowly, unwillingly, Merlin moved away from Morgana, his body was stiff as he stepped away from his mother's torturer.

His hands returned to his sides in clenched fists, and his head slumped ever so slightly.

Morgana gasped, regaining her composure. She clutched at her neck, coughing slightly.

And then the corner of her mouth tugged upwards in a smirk.

"This is why you're so shamefully weak, Merlin," She laughed hoarsely.

Her hand swung outwards towards Hunith, and suddenly everything moved in slow motion.

Hunith saw the magic. And she saw blood splatter outwards.

But she felt nothing.

Merlin's face contorted and he cried her name in ringing tones.

Her lips moved, trying to form his name. The name of her only remaining family.

But Merlin was lost – his rage and magic had spiraled completely out of his control. Morgana was flung backwards with extreme force.

Lightning burst forth from Merlin's hands and caused Morgana to spasm in pain. Merlin's eyes were no longer gold, they were black.

Nothing was within them. There was only rage and contempt.

Arthur came out of nowhere, his eyes scanning the scene in front of him with horror.

Hunith lay on a ground stained with blood, her eyes were unfocused and glazed over with pain. Leaves lay broken and torn around her, their once healthy green colour now stained with blood.

There was a high keening sound in the air, and Arthur's eyes snapped up to see where it was coming from.

And he shuddered in fear when he saw it.

Morgana was juddering, her body wracked by uncontrollable spasms that penetrated her core. Merlin stood over her, lighting spewing from his hands.

Something cracked and Morgana's screams became more pronounced.

Arthur tackled Merlin to the ground.

"Stop it!" He roared, "Don't become like her, Merlin!"

Merlin blinked, groaning and rolling over and struggling to stand up, "Let me go Arthur!" He screamed. A black smoke that had already consumed his pupils and irises was polluting the whites of his eyes.

Arthur grabbed Merlin's ever-present leather jacket and shook the warlock.

"Your mother is lying there, dying! Do you think the last thing she wants to see is you out of control and consumed by anger?" Arthur cried, shaking his friend again.

Merlin's eyes widened and the black stain on his eye shrank, retreating back to his pupils. His gold eyes showed disbelief as he turned to stare at his mother.

Hunith reached out to him, her eyes half-closed.

"Mer…lin," he whispered through bloody lips. A tear slipped out of her eye and dribbled onto the ground.

Merlin was by her side in an instant. He ignored Arthur and the others who had just arrived at the scene. He could only see his mother.

He gripped her hand and knelt beside her, shaking his head as tears rained down upon her.

"Mer…lin," She gasped urgently. Merlin shook his head,

"Shh," He cooed softly, "Shh, don't speak, mother, it's okay. It's okay," He sounded like he was trying to convince himself. She reached up towards his face with a bloody hand.

"Merlin," She whispered, smiling, "My… Mer...lin," Her hand caressed his cheek softly, leaving a bloody smear on his face.

There was a scuffle from close by, but Merlin ignored it, "Don't go," He cried, his voice sounding broken, "Don-Don't go," he pleaded,

"Sm-smile, Merlin," Hunith wheezed, her eyes unfocused.

No! She told herself as her beautiful son's face blurred. His golden eyes were sadder than she had ever seen them. She stroked his face, trying to make him smile at her.

She found her gaze resting on those beautiful, mysterious golden eyes. She had told Gaius in a letter a long time ago that she wished Merlin didn't have magic – but she had lied.

Merlin's magic had been the only thing that she had cherished. She and Balinor had laughed in joy when they'd seen their son moving objects with his mind and now that Balinor was dead (she'd received a letter from Gaius telling her about his death) Merlin's magic was her only connection to her old love.

She'd intended to hold on tightly to Merlin.

Somehow, along the way her grip had slipped and now it was far too late for her to try and regain her grasp. She stroked her son's face again, as if she could re-establish her connection to him. She turned her head slightly, catching Prince Arthur's gaze.

His face was solemn and tired. She fixed him with a determined stare, trying to tell him to protect Merlin. And then suddenly her head lolled, and she was staring at the sky.

Merlin lifted her head up slightly, allowing her to look at his face once more. He looked tired, she noticed.

Her lips quivered, "Sm-smile for me… M-Merli-n" She whispered closing her eyes briefly against the pain.

Merlin's face contorted with sadness as sobs shook his body. But the corners of his lips twitched, pulling upwards slowly.

In front of Hunith's dying eyes, Merlin's face transformed and once more became the tender boy she had raised. Merlin was Merlin once more – his crooked smile shone on his face. He smiled, smiled through the tender tears that poured down his face

Hunith's hand grew slack, falling onto the bloody earth. Her eyes widened as her life left her.

Her heart grew still, and she was gone.

Merlin gathered his mother's body in his arms and howled in despair.

The reason for his being alive was gone.

* * *

_Merlin ran through the woods, crying as he went. Hunith stood at the door to their modest dwelling. She was startled to see Merlin so upset and ran over to him._

"_What's wrong, honey?" She asked, her face set in worry._

"_Th-they said you were going to die!" Merlin bawled, his face scrunched up in sadness. Melin was only six years old, but he was usually sensible and calm – which was why Hunith was so shocked to see him upset._

_Her face relaxed as she heard this, "Merlin," She said with a disapproving tone, "Everyone dies, you should know that,"_

_Merlin sniffed, "I dun' wan you to die!" He wailed_

"_Aww, honey, you shouldn't be so sad – if I die, then I die. Make the most of life, then, when it's finally time for you to disappear, you can do it with a smile," Hunith laughed, her eyes twinkling with happiness._

_Merlin stared at his mother, and his tears dissolved on his face. He burst into a crooked grin and laughed with his mother, not truly understanding her words._

"_Yes, when you die, Merlin, promise me you'll have a smile on your face and that your death will be a long time after mine,"_

* * *

_**Author's Musings : **__So, that's that I guess =(. Next episode will be sad as well – just as a heads up =) (Please don't kill me for killing off a character!)_

_**Owl Watcher – **__No it's not, is it =(_

_**LittleMissOops – **__For this chapter, how many minutes with Arthur do I get? Thank you for the kind words – I'm just sorry that this chapter is so late. Maybe I should get a copy of this Uther robot and stick him in this story =D_

_**Inkycat – **__Thanks so much! I hope this chapter isn't so late that you've fainted again though =S_

_**Emachinescat – **__Thank you very, very much =D_

_**lilgenious – **__I hope this chapter fulfilled some of your ponderings. I think that somewhere deep, DEEP down, Morgana is still a little good – who knows, maybe she'll change sides (Not in this story of course – she's already kind of blown things)_

_**doctor-emily001 – **__Yes, Elvira and Morgana should PAY – I mean, I know I wrote the story that made them do this, but I am soooo pissed off with them right now =(. I think I'm quite a hardcore fan of Star Wars, but I do like Star Trek as well =)_

_**Elphie128 Musical Lover – **__I'm sorry! I thought I'd written that Hunith had run off to the forest of ascetir – but I'm not sure if I have. The whole bit where Merlin's holding a body is supposed to be a vision of the future, but maybe it didn't quite seem like that – reading back on it now, the chapter does look a bit… confusing. Sorry! If I get time, I'll rewrite parts to make them seem less confusing =). I will definitely ramble at you if I find some stories of yours. In fact, I think I'm going to check your profile now =). _

_**Storyloverandteller101 – **__Yaay! (joins in little dance) Thank you very much for reading – it's lovely to see a new reviewer ^_^. I hope this chapter is to your satisfaction, and I shall update with the new part to the new episode sometime._

_**Thanks for the reviews guys =D. MY EXAMS ARE OVERRR! (doo dah, doo dah!)**_

_**I'll update asap, sorry this one was so late =(**_

_**I wonder what'll happen next =)**_


	21. Álætnes Part 1

_**Author's Musings – **__To read this, I suggest looking up "An impossible choice doctor who series 5 ost" and listening to that because it is an extremely sad song and fits this chapter._

_**Álætnes (Loss) Part 1**_

* * *

Gaius knocked hesitantly on Merlin's door, his hand shaking. There was no answer.

"Please Merlin, answer me," he whispered, his voice quivering with helpless fear and sadness. Gaius had never seen Merlin so sad – not even when Balinor had died.

Gaius could hear nothing: Merlin was dead to the world now. Taking a deep breath, Gaius entered Merlin's room, pushing the worn wooden door carefully and quietly.

Merlin sat with his knees drawn up tightly to his chest. He didn't acknowledge Gaius, his puffy blue eyes stared ahead of him, unmoving. His eyes were focused on the view beyond his window.

The sky was cloudy and as the sun set, they picked up a red haze. The sky was on fire with colour, the pinks and reds mixing in with the blues and purples of the rapidly approaching night sky.

Merlin only watched the redness and felt tears trickling down his face. The red sky reminded him once more of that night, the unmentionable night that had broken his heart in two.

He didn't allow himself comfort, he didn't allow himself food. His muscles screamed at him to move and find a different position, but he ignored their cries. His stomach growled and roared at him, _Get me food! _it protested, but Merlin disregarded his stomach's pleas.

Gaius stared at the broken boy and felt his eyes prickle with water. There was no way that this despondent boy would listen to his words. He turned, defeated before he had even tried to comfort his ward, and quietly left the room.

He sat down in his chair and sobbed as the salt-water slid reluctantly down his cheeks.

_What do I do, Hunith, Balinor? _He asked, hoping something would enlighten him.

Nothing did.

* * *

Dagda bowed steeply in front of the embodiment of all he feared. King Uther regarded the golden-eyed boy with severe suspicion.

"And who is this, Arthur?" He asked, enunciating every syllable slowly.

"He was a prisoner at the Druid encampment that you sent me to. He has been attacked by magic, and the golden eyes are a result of the attacks. Gaius has already examined him and can vouch that he is not a sorcerer," Arthur explained, lying easily to his father.

Uther looked around his hall. He had called for the entire court and for all of his most trusted Keepers of Justice.

But Gaius wasn't in the room.

"Where is Gaius, Arthur?" Uther asked, concerned for his friend.

"He is… tending to Sir Percival," Arthur said, it wasn't a complete lie – Percival was still injured and being tended to, but Arthur knew that Gaius was actually looking after Merlin.

Arthur's face darkened as he thought of Merlin – he'd been trying to avoid the thought all day. Merlin had been miserable when walking back from Ealdor, but the constant need to move had kept him from fully dwelling on Hunith's death. Now he was back at Camelot, he had nothing left to distract him from the thought of his mother.

Arthur sighed, wishing he could've just left that stupid druid tribe alone.

He wanted to go back to before Elvira's plight. He wanted Morgana back.

Despite everything, he wanted her back.

Where were her little sarcastic, sisterly comments that could make him laugh in the most desperate of times? Where was the compassionate sister that had cared for him?

Arthur bowed his head slightly, forgetting for a moment where he was.

"-thur, Arthur?" Uther called,

Arthur started and looked at his father, "Sorry, father?"

"I asked if the druids are dead?"

Arthur nodded, "It was a terrible massacre," He sighed softly, not thinking of the northern druid clan, but of Ealdor that was now a pile of bodies and ash and blood.

Dagda nodded, his head bowed slightly – obviously thinking of the same thing.

Uther stood and stepped towards his son, placing a hand on the prine's shoulder, "We did not part ways on good terms – I apologize for that. You have done well, I know how difficult this was for you, son," He smiled proudly at his son, pulling him into a brief hug.

Arthur had just begun to wrap his arms around his father, when the king pulled away and walked off.

Arthur's arms felt oddly empty.

* * *

Arthur knocked on Merlin's door before entering with a flourish.

Nothing.

Merlin didn't react. It was his third day without eating – if Arthur wasn't careful, he'd lose his best friend as well. In the four hours since Gaius had entered, Merlin hadn't moved. The sky was dark now, and the sliver of the moon that hung in the sky lit Merlin's face with an eerie silver colour.

"Merlin?" Arthur called, his concern for his friend turning the name into a question. Merlin didn't respond; he just sat there with his back to the wall and his knees drawn up to his chest.

Arthur stood awkwardly at the door, unsure of what to do. Eventually he settled on sitting on the end of the hard bed. He drummed his fingers awkwardly, waiting for Merlin to move – even just a little bit.

Finally, he cleared his throat, "Merlin, you need to eat,"

Merlin looked up.

Arthur's mouth fell open – he had never seen such eyes before. They were pleading, desperate, agonised, sorrowful, dejected and broken. There wasn't a shred of the Merlin that Arthur knew within them.

Arthur broke the contact with Merlin's eyes and looked uncomfortably at his hands. The warlock turned as well, fixing his eyes on the window outside. Arthur's insides churned uncomfortably inside him, as guilt formed in his gut.

Arthur stood and turned his back on the mourning boy. He would find a way to fix this.

He would find a way to fix this.

* * *

Elvira coughed and a black, inky liquid spewed from her mouth, dotting the stone floor in black stars. It was too early!

She looked at her hands, and regretted something for the first time in her long, long life.

She regretted being freed from the catacombs of Camelot.

She gripped her sides in keening agony as another bout of pain boiled through her dead body. Her entire body clenched as she screamed for release.

Her awareness seeped back to her a while later. She lay broken on the floor, her wings in twisted, tortured shapes on the floor. She pushed herself up, straightening out her broken wings.

As she stared at her bony hand, she imagined the skin that had once graced her features.

And wished it was still there.

* * *

"That's it!" Arthur yelled as an incompetent servant entered with a tray overflowing with food, "I don't need to eat so much! I'm not fat!"

The servant whimpered slightly, and Arthur was immediately apologetic.

The servant that was replacing Merlin was amateurish – there was just no point in trying to justify him. Arthur stood, ordering the servant to share the food with the servants in the kitchen and then stormed out of the bedroom.

He walked briskly to Gaius' chambers with his face set in angry lines. He wasn't going to let Merlin waste away. Not after everything the serving boy had done for him.

He entered Gaius' chambers and, without saying a word to the startled physician, stormed straight into Merlin's room.

"Okay, Merlin, it's about time you got up and did something, instead of wasting your life in here! We are going hunting, and you are going to eat everything we catch, understand?" Arthur ordered, his voice seething with anger, "So I suggest that if you don't want to eat, you get in my way like you always do,"

Merlin stared at Arthur with wide eyes, but didn't move. Arthur scowled and grabbed Merlin's arm, dragging the morose serving boy with him.

"A-Arthur!" the warlock protested, his voice hoarse with disuse.

And that was when Arthur smiled; for the first time in three days, the forlorn boy had spoken.

* * *

_**Author's News: **__I have a confession – I'm going to California on Friday! It's going to be incredible and I'm SOOO excited, however I'm not going to be able to update in three weeks (at least) because I'm going for 2 weeks and then heading straight to Wales for a special holiday with my cousins etc._

_So that's me – hopefully I'll get to watch Harry Potter in the States sometime =)_

_Reviews =D_

_**Elphie128 Musical Lover – **__Wow, can I have some chocolate too? Yeah, Merlin crying is just so heart-breaking. I love the way he actually cries though – 'cause most actors just have one tear that falls down their face as the rest of their face remains emotionless. I always have too many ideas in my head – it's very annoying. Thanks for the review =)_

_**The Darkness Of Your Fall – **__Yeah, it was pretty sad, huh? You know something's sad when you actually have tears in your eyes when writing it ='(. Yeah, we should burn her on the stake =). Thank you for reviewing at all – it's much appreciated._

_**Owl Watcher – **__Sorry! I promise it doesn't get as sad from here =)_

_**Emachinescat – **__Yeah, I was aiming for sadness, but it was a little too sad – I just wanted to get it out of the way 'cause it made me very, very sad ='(. Yup, and there's going to be a lot of whump in future chapters =). I'm so glad I've finished them but I haven't got the results back yet so I keep on getting nightmares about results day =S_

_**princessmelia – **__Thank you so much for the kind words! I've got a very overactive imagination, so it means that I think about so much all the time and it gets a little irritating. Maybe she will go after Gaius – who knows?_

_**Thank you all for reviewing, (Over 100!)**__**alerting (69!) and faving (42!), please keep it up as it makes my day =D**_


	22. Álætnes Part 2

_**Author's Musings **__Hello, beginning writing this on the 10 hour flight to San Francisco! I'll let you know in the bottom Author's Musings how that went =)_

_Maybe for this chapter, try listening to Unjust Life by Jun Maeda? Or even Yureru Kokoro by Oshima Michiru?_

* * *

Merlin plodded along the beaten forest track, always a few steps behind the Prince. He walked at a steady pace, like a constant drum-beat behind Arthur. The trees stood tall above them, their feet covered in floppy ferns; the ferns were damp, the early morning dew and recent downpour still clinging desperately onto their sloping leaves. The forest seemed empty: the animals hid away, tucked into the leafy undergrowth. The sun barely reached the carpet of leaves; the trees cast long shadows, making the damp forest dark and dank.

Merlin's pace never slowed, never sped up: it was a complete constant that stayed regardless of the slope. At points, he was so far behind that Arthur had to stop and wait, and at others he was right behind Arthur. He didn't speak, didn't respond and didn't react.

He was like a ghost.

Arthur aimed at the deer, his bowstring pulled as far back as possible. He waited, expecting Merlin to crash out from behind the undergrowth and scare away the deer. But he didn't. Merlin stood, deliberately quiet, his eyes downcast. Arthur sighed and let the arrow fly.

It embedded itself cleanly into the deer's neck, who just crumpled to the ground. Merlin winced, watching the death in front of him. Arthur noticed and set down his bow,

"If it bothers you so much, scare the deer away like you usually do," Arthur ordered, his eyes watching Merlin closely.

Merlin didn't answer, causing Arthur to sigh dramatically, "Look Merlin, you can't mope forever,"

Merlin glared at Arthur, "Mope?" he whispered, his voice accusing, "This isn't moping!" He exclaimed, his voice raising an octave.

Arthur smiled, "Finally got you to speak, eh?"

Merlin looked surprised, realising he had been tricked. He sat down on a small slope, brushing away leaves as he sat. Arthur joined him, crouching at first and then relaxing. The trees swayed softly in the breeze, letting the sun reach the floor briefly.

"She wouldn't want you to stay like this forever, Merlin," Arthur sighed, laying his bow on the floor.

"I know," Merlin said quietly.

"How about you talk about it?"

Merlin clenched his teeth and straightened himself slightly, "I don't want to,"

"My mother was dead before I even opened my eyes," Arthur supplied, he sounded unsure, as though realising it as he spoke "I keep wondering how things would have been different if she'd stayed alive when after I was born,

"Father wouldn't have gone on his magic rampage. But perhaps I would have been different? Would I have been less arrogant if I had had a mother? And-"

"Shut up," Merlin whispered, a sob wracking his chest, "I don't have a mother any more – there's no point in speculating. You don't have a mother any more. Why does it matter what you would have been like?" Merlin yelled, his voice echoing in the woods.

"I'm just saying that I know how you f-"

"You don't!" Merlin screamed, standing up in anger, "No one knows how any one else feels! My mother's dead! And I knew her… I knew her better than any one else, and-" Merlin trailed off, tears falling freely down his face.

Arthur stared, waiting for Merlin to continue.

Merlin sat heavily, his breath huffing out of his body. He eyed the dead deer, his eyes on the blood that stained the leafy ground. "And she knew _me _better than anyone else," he finished, his voice quietening.

"I'm an orphan now Arthur. You, at least, still have a father,"

"There's no proof that he's-"

"There is." Merlin cut in, his voice layered with a depressed finality "He's dead. I was there,"

Arthur's eyes widened, he searched his memory, trying to find a time that Merlin had seemed as sad as he was now.

Merlin sighed, "He was Balinor, you may as well know now that you know of my magic,"

"Y-You're the one who killed the Great Dragon, aren't you?" Arthur breathed, awe at this serving boy who had not only saved Arthur's life many times, but done so without Arthur realising.

Merlin shook his head, "I couldn- I couldn't kill him Arthur, he's the last of his kind, and I'm the last of mine,"

"Why didn't he persist with destroying Camelot?"

Merlin smiled wryly; it was a smile with no humour behind it, "A dragon cannot resist the word of a dragonlord,"

Arthur patted Merlin on the shoulder, "I'm so sorry, Merlin,"

Merlin said nothing. The sun broke through the trees momentarily and pools of light lit up around them, the celestial softness of the light shining around them. The pools of light swayed as a breeze caught the branches of the trees. Something on Merlin's face was soothed at the dancing movement of the braches, he sighed.

"So what now?" Arthur asked, looking at Merlin, "Do want some time off?"

"I don't know,"

Arthur nodded and looked around briefly at the meadow that spanned in front of them. Dead leaves were settled on the grass, but flowers poked their dainty heads out from underneath the browning, suffocating carpet. A host of birds chirped in the distance, their warbling cries reminding the two teenagers that there was _life_ all around them.

Merlin muttered something under his breath and suddenly a harsh but gentle wind blew the dead leaves out of the meadow. In the growing sunlight, the meadow shone in radiant colours. A rabbit scurried out of the brush and skipped gleefully in the meadow, munching quietly on the grass.

Merlin stared at the life before him and realised something.

That he was _alive._

He breathed in the air around him, letting the grassy, summery scent fill him to the core. He stretched his hearing, exalting in the sounds of the forest. Grabbing a handful of grass, he felt the rubbery but velvety texture of the plant. And he opened his eyes as far as they could go, letting the picture in front of him absorb itself into his memory.

He was _alive!_

* * *

Morgana stared at her hands, imagining Elvira's bony fingers as her fleshy ones. Gritting her teeth, she stood and sought out the fallen angel. Elvira's spirit wasn't in Earth's realm; she had left soon after the incident with Merlin and searched for the doors to heaven.

Morgana shook her head against the images of skeletons that were filling her mind: this wouldn't do. Hunith was dead, Merlin was broken – she should be happy.

But she wasn't.

Guilt sloshed around in her stomach, making nauseous loops in her stomach. Morgana needed Elvira's help: Morgana needed to know if she would be cursed after death.

"Of course you will be cursed after death, Morgana," A voice hissed behind her. Morgana whirled, drawing a breath; spells and incantations ready to jump off her tongue.

A woman stood before her, a very beautiful woman. The woman's skin was bone white and her hair was a shimmering silver colour. Within soft and angry eye sockets glowed two red irises. The woman had leathery, mistreated wings that were a colour somewhere between black and silver. Morgana shivered at the sight of the woman; an aura of death followed her, and her voice rung with cruel tones.

"I'm sorry I left for a while, Morgana," The woman smiled, revealing pointy, bloody teeth behind bloodless lips.

It was Elvira!

Morgana gasped and immediately bowed her ebony head. Elvira's smile widened, but no happiness filled the expression.

"I could not find heaven, only hell," Elvira whispered, "Heaven has left me. Like _he_ did,"

Morgana stared at the transformed angel, no, demon. She eyed the silver locks with unease – Elvira had seemed so young, but now she looked ageless and extremely dangerous. Elvira followed Morgana's gaze and flicked the lock of hair behind her shoulder and gave a weak laugh,

"You are so like me, little witch. You should let the pain within you build up and turn into rage. Without that rage to drive you, without evil to guide you; revenge will never heed your words - especially while you pacify your darker inner desires," Elvira coaxed, cupping Morgana's face with bony, decrepit hands.

Morgana slapped the hands away, tears forcing their way out of her eyes.

"Shh, shh," Elvira sighed, shaking her gleaming grey head. Pulling Morgana close, Elvira wrapped her arms around the witch, rubbing Morgana's back with rough and cracking fingers, "It hurts, yes? Who caused this hurt, hmm?"

Morgana hesitated in the angel's skeletal but strangely soft and comforting arms. Before she realised it, Morgana had enveloped the fallen angel, sobbing out the names of her enemies,

"Uther," She howled, "Uther, Merlin and Arthur did this to me; _Camelot _did this to me!"

* * *

"Are you sure you want me to do this, Arthur?" Merlin clarified as he stared at the meadow of life.

"Please," Arthur replied, lazily wafting a fly away from him.

Merlin nodded and stepped into the middle of the circular meadow. They were far enough away from the city, right?

Shaking his head, he let the magic fill him up. It filled him up easily, rushing into him like a faucet turned on after a long time of being closed. Hunith's face filled his mind as he screamed the barely-human sounding words at the sky.

The clouds drifted quietly over the horizon as the two boys waited. The sky grew beige as the sun strayed below the mountain-line in the distance, and gradually the sky became inky and black.

It was then that they heard the thumping sound. It was so strong and vital that it was like the heartbeat of the earth. The creature came into view soon after the sound.

His eyes glowing gold in the blackness of the night, Kilgarrah landed.

* * *

_**Author's Musings, **__Boo! Long time no see! While it is true that I started this story on the flight to San Francisco, I had to spread it over the last four weeks. I've been unusually busy – generally I'm an antisocial, anime watching, story writing, lazybones but this once it's been awesome to be really active. _

_In another note – Harry Potter's finished! Waaaah! Wasn't an epic film though (if you watched it) I hope if I ever have kids, that they'll be able to grow up with such an epic and wonderful series._

_Scary news! Remember those exams I had ages ago, when I used this story as revision? My results day is in 10 days! AAAAAAH!_

_Okay, review reply time!_

_**The Darkness Of Your Fall – **__Merthur ftw! Speaking of which, the new season looks epic! I'll put a link to the advert on my profile, so check it out =3. Now, now, lets not pick on the nasty, conniving b***!_

_**princessmelia – **__Thank you so much! That is really kind of you to say! I really love listening to soundtrack music – I've got loads of soundtrack music that I listen to =) (especially while writing)_

_**lilgenious – **__Ah… yeah… please don't kill meeeeee! Maybe she does, maybe she doesn't - I'm not really sure yet. Even though I've written so many words about Elvira, she seems to still be a piece of clay that I can eventually model into whatever I want. 'least that's how I see her =) Lets do some modelling! I'm glad I answered questions – I don't want there to be any loop-holes. I had a brilliant time, America is a strange but beautiful place ^_^_

_**Elphie128 Musical Lover – **__Chocolate actually has a lot of hormones in it called endorphins that make you happy – in that way, choccie is really good for you! =D. I actually went to the beach that Dobby died on two weeks ago, it's a beach called Freshwater West in Wales. In fact, some scenes from the new Robin Hood were filmed there =D. In America I also went to a Redwood forest, where a part of Star Wars episode VI was filmed. Hmmm, your comment may have been shorter, but my reply was definitely too long… damn…_

_**{ } – **__Thank you! You reviewed even though you knew you probably wouldn't get a reply! Thank you so much!_

_**KaulitzFan 14 – **__You too – you reviewed without having the possibility of replying Thanks so much! I'll update quicker after this =3_

_**88 – **__Your review was very kind, just sayin' I'll update quicker after this chapter = (sorry but Fanfiction seems to think your name is spam...)_

_**Thanks so much for all the reviews – 112! I have started a one shot Merlin fic, check it out – although it had no solid updating routine. If you like Ao no Exorcist / Blue Exorcist (the anime) then try reading my 'To kill Satan' fic – you might enjoy it =)**_

_**Thanks so much, **_

_**Kikwoka xx **_


	23. Álætnes Part 3

_**Author's Musings – **__I am extremely happy – I did really well on my exams ^^_

* * *

_Prince Arthur stumbled down the cold stone steps, gripping his father's hand as though it was as vital as a lifeline. He heard a rumbling coming from deep below his feet. He had always heard the rumbling, it was a deep and throaty sound; like thunder. The grumbling could always be felt – like a distant drum beat. It was so constant that the inhabitants were used to the ominous sound._

_Nine-year-old Arthur gripped his father's hand nervously – he had never been so close to the roaring before._

Arrthurrr…. _it whispered in his mind quietly, softly. The young prince shook his head against it, convincing himself that the little whispers were nothing more than his imagination._

_Uther looked at his son, the king's face was much less wrinkled in those days; the long lines of courage and frustration and anger hadn't yet been carved onto his brow. He offered the trembling boy a small smile, pausing with his foot hovering below his step on the spiral staircase. _

"_It's alright, my son," He smiled, "This is just something you need to see,"_

_Arthur nodded and put on his bravest face; the mask that, even back then, he was used to wearing in front of his father._

_Eventually they reached the bottom of the darkening stairs and Uther swung his flaming torch around him, trying to identify where to go next. Letting go of his son's hand, the King lead the Prince into the lair of a beast that Uther had captured over nine years ago._

_The Great Dragon scowled at Uther, straining against the chains that bound him to the cave. _

You tyrant! _It roared, it's angry voice bouncing off the wide cavern, _How dare you show your face here!

_Arthur quivered and hid behind his father, his eyes shutting as fear flooded though him. The Great Dragon fixed the boy with a golden eye that softened as it gazed at Arthur. And in its mind it saw an opportunity._

Here me well, Uther Pendragon. One day I shall be free, and magic shall return to this starved country, and we of the old religion **shall** be avenged. _It warned menacingly, snarling the words. Unfurling its great, almost spindly, wings, the Great Dragon raised itself to its full height and glared at the King._

_And then with a few graceful thumps of its wings, it flew off, leaving Arthur shaking with terror._

* * *

Arthur felt none of his childish fright as he stared at the free dragon. Its gaze was much kinder than it had been with Uther, and its whole body seemed relaxed. Its wings folded lithely onto the great, scaly back as Kilgarrah sat heavily on the darkened meadow.

Arthur found himself staring in awe at the creature before him: the dragon was truly magnificent in the night-light. The large scaly plates on the creature's flank glistened slightly in the full moon, and its deadly talons clutched at the ground. Kilgarrah ignored the prince at first, obviously knowing that Arthur had finally accepted magic.

_My dear, young Warlock, _The Great Dragon sighed softly gazing gently at Merlin, _You have been through much._

Merlin said nothing but nodded slightly.

_It has been a year, Prince Arthur, _The dragon smiled, finally turning to Arthur, _I believe that you were the one who is claiming to have 'killed' me, _Kilgarrah growled, humour in his voice. Arthur smiled slightly,

"Yeah… well,"

The Great Dragon rose to its full height, sitting on its haunches, _Merlin, you are not quite finished yet, _He ordered, turning to Merlin, _You must find the sorceress of the Twilight Woods. There, she will tell you about the strange God that is possessing your thoughts._

Merlin cocked his head in a quizzical motion, "God?"

Kilgarrah nodded, _She is at the place where you hid the item that is forbidden to humans. She is where the item that has been used by two who is not its rightful owner._

Merlin stared at the dragon, the words trying to form into an idea in his head. Then he raised his head, wordless amazement plain in his face.

"She's… there?"

The Great Dragon dipped his head slightly, his scales clinking slightly as the skin on his neck ruffled.

Turning, Merlin grabbed the prince's wrist. He dragged the baffled king-to-be away from the dragon, who smiled before flapping his mighty wings, gracefully propelling its bulk into the air.

The journey back to Camelot was quiet, and Merlin began saddling up Arthur's steed as soon as they arrived. The stable master stared at the rushed manservant with confusion as the beautiful white horse was endowed with simplistic saddles. Arthur stood by the sidelines, as perplexed as the stable master, but wise enough not to show it. He even barked out a couple of orders to make it seem like it was his idea to leave, not Merlin's.

_She is at the place where you hid the item that is forbidden to humans._

The words swam round Merlin's mind as he buckled the horse's girth, ignoring the animal's annoyed snorting when he buckled the girth too tightly. He finished preparing Arthur's mount and brought it out for him, before starting on his own. His honey-coloured horse nuzzled him kindly as he approached, before letting Merlin begin the preparations.

Arthur mounted his horse, patting it gently. He stared at his manservant as he hurriedly buckled the girth. What had made Merlin so flustered? What was so special about this place?

And why was Merlin so worried about it?

Merlin came out of the dark stable, leading his beautiful beige horse out of the darkness and into the light. He mounted immediately, nodding silently at Arthur, before urging the horse into a trot.

Arthur told his horse to do the same, making the two horses' paces match. They passed the townsfolk, including a worried Gwen who stopped them as they passed.

"Where on Earth are you going?" She asked timidly, gazing up at the two men on their horses.

"Just on a little errand," Arthur lied smoothly, smiling gently, "We'll be back soon,"

Gwen looked from Arthur to Merlin and then back again. Merlin was staring off into the distance and was obviously not totally paying attention. They had told Gwen of the quest, omitting the details of Merlin being a sorcerer, of course. Gwen was still worried about Merlin; being someone who had lost both parents, she could empathise with him. Her heart ached for her fellow servant; she couldn't do anything to ease his sorrow, even though he had helped her so, so many times before.

Arthur caught her worried glances, and shrugged deliberately. He leaned down from his horse, "It'll be okay, I'll make sure he doesn't get any more hurt,"

She touched his hand gently, her dark skin contrasting against his white skin, "Be sure you don't Arthur. And don't forget that both he and I will be hurt if you get yourself killed!" She whispered.

Arthur nodded, grinning, "Come on Merlin!" He shouted, spurring his horse into action.

* * *

Merlin stopped just before the meadow. The trees framed this beautiful spot of sunlight, as steadfast guardians. There was a boulder in the very centre of this tranquil place. And rising out of the centre of this boulder, was a sword.

Runes were engraved on the surface of it, a gold centre running down the centre of it.

_Excalibur._

* * *

_**Author's Note: **__I am extremely sorry that this is sooo late! I started it on the 25__th__ August, and It's already been over a month! Recently, without my weekly dose of Merlin, I've been finding it really hard to… get into their characters._

_Hopefully I'll be able to write more often now – after all I am DEFINITELY going to be watching Merlin weekly =D_

_How epic was it this week, I mean warrgh! Doctor Who finished too…_

_Sorry I'm so so tired – no review replies today =(_


End file.
